My Roommate
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Terinspirasi dari my last roommate by Theresia Anik[Chapter 11]"Jika aku pilih dirimu. Aku takkan bisa menghidupimu dan anak kita. Kita akan melarat. Aku akan sukses di perusahaan, lalu menikahimu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"/"Hiks. Kau memang egois."/"Hn. Di dunia orang egois bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Termasuk cintanya yang pergi karena kesalahpahaman."/Mind to RnR?
1. Live Together

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

**CKIIIT**

**WUSSSHH**

Bus antarkota dengan jurusan Suna-Konoha telah berhenti. Pintu bus pun terbuka, mempersilahkan para penumpang untuk turun. Secara bergiliran, penumpang pun turun dengan membawa barang-barangnya masing-masing.

Seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana dengan rambut _pink_ yang digulung dan ditusuk konde pun turun dari bus dengan membawa satu tas jinjing dan ransel di punggungnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, entah apa yang dicarinya. Sejurus kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah kefe kecil di terminal bus ini. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe itu. Suhu di dalam bus yang amat dingin membuatnya semakin merasa lapar.

"Selamat malam. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan padanya dengan ramah, tak lupa menyodorkan buku menu pada gadis ini.

"Umm..." Gadis itu pun membaca sejenak apa saja yang ada di kafe ini, matanya bergerak ke atas-bawah, mencari suatu makanan yang menjadi favoritnya. "Aku pesan _sashimi_, dan minumnya air putih saja."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Pelayan itu mengambil buku menu dan pergi meninggalkan gadis ini.

Gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan terminal bus ini pun merasa bosan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di saku jaketnya. Yah, memang tak dapat dibilang modern, _handphone_nya hanyalah sebuah _handphone_ jadul yang layarnya masih berwarna hitam dan kekuningan. Tak memiliki kamera apalagi akses internet.

Jemarinya dengan cepat memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di _handphone_nya. Niatnya adalah hendak mengirim SMS kepada Ibunya yang ada di Suna, bahwa ia telah sampai dengan selamat.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah SMS dari Ibunya, tidak memakan waktu lama seperti perjalanannya dari Suna ke Konoha. Ia memasukkan _handphone_ jadulnnya itu ke dalam saku jaket tak berapa lama setelah pesanannya datang.

Ia pun menyantapnya dengan lahap sampai tak tersisa satu pun. Ia pun hendak menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah diberikan nota, ia pun sedikit tertegun melihat nominal yang harus ia bayar di sana.

'60.000 untuk_ sashimi _dan air putih?! Di Suna aku bisa makan untuk tiga hari.' Batinnya. Mau tak mau ia pun tetap mengeluarkan uang sejumlah dengan yang ada di nota itu dari dompetnya.

Setelah itu ia pun pergi keluar terminal. Niatnya saat ini adalah mencari tempat tinggal, mungkin Kost atau Apartemen kecil selama ia melanjutkan kuliah di sini. Dirinya beruntung, mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas ternama, UK. Universitas Konoha.

Niatnya untuk menyewa taksi diurungkan, mengingat makanan di Konoha sangat mahal, mungkin ongkos taksi juga pasti mahal. Diputuskannya untuk berjalan, mencari kost atau apartemen. Tak masalah baginya, kota Konoha malam hari terlihat ramai jadi ia tak perlu khawatir bahaya akan menimpanya. Lagi pula ini masih jam 8 malam.

* * *

Lama ia berjalan, sudah beberapa kost yang didatanginya. Namun jawaban semuanya sama, baik kost perempuan atau campuran. 'Penuh', ia tak mungkin mendatangi kost laki-laki dan menyamar kan?

"Ah, semoga ini tang terakhir..." Ucapnya lesu. Ia pun masuk kedalam sebuah gedung bertingkat yang di depannya bertuliskan 'Sewa apartemen'.

"Permisi." Ucapnya begitu memasuki gedung itu.

"Ah silahkan. Apa kau mau menyewa apartemen?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir dua ke bawah.

"I..Iya, ta..tapi berapa harganya?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya 6 juta per tahun. Apa kau mau?"

"Ba..baiklah. Tapi, apakah bisa membayarnya per bulan?" Tanya gadis ini lagi kepada wanita yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik apartemen ini.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar," Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang mungkin dapat dibilang meja receptionist.

"Ini kunci-"

"Permisi."

Ucapan wanita itu seketika berhenti, saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Berapa sewa apartemen di sini?" Tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi apertemen terakhir sudah disewa oleh Nona ini," Ucapnya.

"Aku akan bayar tiga kali lipat dari gadis desa itu." Ucapnya, sedikit menghina sang gadis.

Glek!

Tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi sang pemilik apartemen. Bisa saja ia menerima tawaran pemuda yang kini di hadapannya. Namun mengingat ini sudah malam, ia merasa kasihan pada gadis yang lebih dulu memesan apartemen yang tinggal satu itu.

"Nyonya... Kumohon. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau tahu kan, tak baik gadis sepertiku berkeliaran sendiri?" Pinta gadis dari Suna itu dengan nada memelas.

Sang pemilik apartemen pun merasa iba pada gadis itu. Baru saja ia hendak memberikan kuncinya, pemuda yang juga ada di situ pun kembali berkata,

"Kau tak mungkin melewatkan keuntungan besar ini kan?"

Glek!

Nyonya pemilik apartemen itu berpikir dua kali. Ia ingin membantu gadis ini, namun ia juga tak mungkin menolak tawaran pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Pemuda dan gadis itu pun bersaing, saling membujuk dan merayu agar Nyonya pemilik apartemen itu memberikan kuncinya pada salah satu dari mereka. Merasa tak enak, ia pun akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Berhentilah merayuku. Supaya adil, biar kulempar kunci ini. Siapa yang dapat dialah yang akan menempati apartemen terakhir." Ucapnya yang sukses membungkam kedua remaja tahap akhir itu.

Ia pun bersiap untuk melempar kunci yang ada di tangannya. Sebelumnya ia melirik dulu ke dua remaja itu, untuk memastikan bahwa mereka sudah siap.

Akhirnya ia pun melemparkan kunci bernomor 12 itu. Dan,

.

.

.

.

HAP

Sungguh tak disangka, keduanya mendapatkan kunci itu bersamaan. Namun dengan kecepatan ekstra pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang itu menarik kuncinya hingga terlepas dari tangan si gadis.

"Hei! Kau curang!" tukas si gadis seraya menunjuk tepat di hadapan wajah si pemuda itu.

Si pemuda hanya memandang remeh gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku tak mau mempermasalahkan ini. Kalian urus saja. Siapa yang menang, besok akan kutemui untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Apartemennya ada di lantai tiga, belok kiri paling pojok." Ucapnya. Nyonya pemilik apartemen itu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih saling menatap dengan sengit.

"Harusnya aku yang mendapatkan itu!" tukas si gadis. Kini ia kembali mencoba merebut kunci yang ada pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!" balas si pemuda itu, ia kini menjunjung tinggi kunci kamar itu, yang tentu saja tak dapat dijangkau si gadis.

Merasa usahanya gagal, Si gadis pun menyerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapnya sendu. "Mungkin mala mini aku harus tidur di emperan toko." Gadis ini kembali berucap, entah berpura-pura atau memang serius. Jika ia sedang ber_acting_, maka _acting_nya ini patut diacungi jempo. Ia pun berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang tak tega melihat gadis itu pun akhirnya luluh, "Baiklah."

Gadis itu pun berbalik, kembali menatap pemuda yang telah merebut kunci apartemen terakhir darinya. "Apa?" Tanyanya masih dalam nada yang sangat miris.

"Hn." Tak menjelaskan apapun, pemuda ini malah menarik tangan gadis di hadapannya. Ia pun membawa gadis itu naik tangga, sampai ke lantai tiga. Ia berbelok ke kiri, lalu menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di paling pojok. Pemuda itu memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang pintu.

CKLEK

Apartemen itu pun dibuka. Pemuda itu segera saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian lampu apartemen pun menyala.

"Kau ingin tidur diluar?!" Tanya pemuda itu ketus pada gadis yang masih berdiri terbengong di depan pintu.

"Tap..Tapi—"

"Cepatlah!" Pria itu menyentakkan tangan gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu tertarik dan masuk ke apartemen.

"Tak ada pilihan lain." Ucap pemuda itu pada gadis yang masih memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen. Cukup bagus dan lumayan luas, dengan perabot yang sederhana, sofa berwarna putih gading yang indah , dengan TV LCD 35 Inch, sebenarnya fasilitas ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan harga sewa yang cukup murah itu.

Setelah puas memandangi setiap sudut apartemen gadis itu kini beralih pada pemuda yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "A..Apa maksudmu?" Alisnya terangkat, menandakan ia tak mengerti dengan kalimat si pemuda.

"Kita harus tinggal bersama.."

"A-APA?! Ta—tapi..." gadis itu gelagapan, tak tahu kata apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. "Ka..Kau dan aku kan.. Ki—kita..." Bicaranya sangat tak dapat dimerti.

"Hn. Lelaki dan perempuan?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tak boleh tinggal bersama?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengangguk. Ia tak berucap apapun, menunggu sang pemuda berkata-kata kembali.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar."

Tenggorokan gadis itu serasa tercekat. Ia sudah dibawa ke lantai tiga, dan kali ini pemuda itu mengusirnya.

"Ta..Tapi.." Sakura hendak membantah lagi. Entah kenapa nasibnya yang baru sampai di kota Metropolis ini sangat sial.

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, sangat tipis. Ia pun berjalan mendekati si gadis dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga si gadis.

Perlakuan pemuda yang ternyata bila diperhatikan cukup tampan itu membuat si gadis merona. Ia sudah merasakan wajahnya memanas saat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinganya.

"Tenanglah." Ucap pemuda itu setengah berbisik di telinga sang gadis.

"Aku...

.

.

.

Seorang _gay_..."

Deg!

Jantung si gadis seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia begitu terhempas mendengar penuturan pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Entah kenapa dengan dirinya, yang merasa sangat kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa pemuda di depannya seorang _gay._

Pemuda itu kemudian menjauhkan diri dari si gadis. "Jadi?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Si gadis pun tersenyum canggung. "Ba..Baiklah..." Ucapnya. Setidaknya Ibunya tak tahu bahwa anaknya ini tinggal bersama seorang pemuda.

"Aku Sasuke." Ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"A..Aku Sakura..." gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah," Titah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya ada satu dan meletakkan tasnya di samping ranjang _King Size _yang dilapisi sprei putih. Ia juga mengambil koper milik pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, membawanya masuk dan meletakkannya di samping tasnya.

Sakura kembali keluar, menghampiri Sasuke yang ada di ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga, entahlah, sulit dibedakan. "Ta..Tapi—"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke. Ia pun melepas jaket berwarna biru miliknya dan meletakkannya di gantungan topi yang ada di samping pintu masuk.

GREP

Ujung _T-shirt_ putihnya ditarik oleh Sakura. Sasuke pun menoleh dan mengangkat kepala seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"Ka..Kau tidur di ranjang saja..." Ucap Sakura malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hn? Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya pada gadis yang masih merona ini.

Dengan malu Sakura pun menganggukkan kepala. "I..Iya. La-Lagipula kau kan _gay_," entah kenapa Sakura merutuki perkataannya sendiri. Ia takut bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini akan tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju saklar lampu yang ada di dekat TV. "Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar yang akan jadi tempat mereka tidur. Sakura berjalan canggung di belakang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, apa karena tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, eh?

Sakura pun perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menghadap terbalik dengan Sasuke. "_O..Oyasumi_, Sasuke..."

"Hn."

Ctek. Lampu tidur pun dimatikan Sasuke. Membuat seisi kamar gelap gulita, membiarkan dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Wuahaha.. setelah sekian lama nggak buat fic multichap, akhirnya saya kembali membuat fic dengan rate yang berbeda. Otak ini banyak ide sampe hamper meledak, tapi tangan lagi males nulis. Akhirnya begini deh...Ancur. Lemon? Chapter sekian-sekian-sekian baru ada.

Lanjut Or Hapus?

Mind To Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	2. Interested To You

Sakura pun perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menghadap terbalik dengan Sasuke. "_O..Oyasumi_, Sasuke..."

"Hn."

Ctek. Lampu tidur pun dimatikan Sasuke. Membuat seisi kamar gelap gulita, membiarkan dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Tak perlu terburu-buru untuk bangun, karena belum waktunya untuk membuka mata. Lagipula hari ini hari Minggu, bangun telat sedikit pun tak masalah.

Sedari tadi terdengar suara decitan ranjang dari apartemen bernomor 12 itu. Sesekali terdengar suara lenguhan seorang gadis di dalam kamarnya.

Sosok berambut _pink_ ini tengah bergumul dengan selimut yang dikenakannya. Badannya sedari tadi berbolak-balik menghadap kanan dan kiri, membuat 'tetangga' di sebelahnya sedikit merasa terganggu.

SREKK

Lagi-lagi Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kiri. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat sedikit gelisah, atau memang cara tidurnya yang 'tidak elit'?

SREKK

Lagi. Ia mengganti posisi tubuhnya dan menghadap ke samping kanan. Berlawanan dengan 'tetangga' lelakinya yang menghadap ke samping kiri. Itu artinya mereka berhadapan. Meskipun tertidur lelap, tetap saja wajah datarnya yang ditampakkan. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, poninya sedikit menutup mata, semakin menambah kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya.

SREKK

Sakura menarik selimutnya yang sedikit tersingkap akibat gerakan 'liar'nya itu. Kali ini ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimut tebal berwarna putih itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura kembali berbalik.

SREKK

"Ck!" Sasuke yang merasa terganggu akhirnya membuka mata dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Dilihatnnya sejenak Sakura yang terlihat gelisah, sepertinya hendak berbalik lagi.

GREP

"Diamlah, aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara tingkahmu!" Ucapnya ketus seraya melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu berhenti berbolak-balik seperti latihan baris-berbaris.

Namun sepertinya Sakura tak sadar akan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Dirinya masih saja terlelap, namun kali ini terlihat lebih tenang. Dan tanpa diduga, Sakura malah melingkarkan tangannya dan menarik leher Sasuke agar mendekat, sampai-sampai dahi mereka menempel. Kaki kecilnya juga seenaknya naik ke badan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah sebuah guling.

Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar, acuh saja pada sikap gadis di sebelahnya itu. Kemudian ia pun mulai kembali ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

Pagi pun datang. Matahari mulai naik, menyalurkan sinarnya dan menerobor masuk melalui celah-celah gorden putih kamar Sakura—dan Sasuke. Burung burung kecil berkicau riang, mulai berterbangan mencari makanan untuk anaknya.

"Engh..." Sakura, yang masih belum membuka matanya melenguh pelan. Ia pun perlahan membuka mata, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan matanya menagkap cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Wangi maskulin memenuhi indera penciumannya, sangat membuai dan menghanyutkan, namun tajam dan menusuk. Memabukkan karena terlalu banyak menghirupnya. Dari mana wangi ini berasal?

"KYAAA..." Sakura menjerit dan menjauh karena kaget.

Sasuke pun akhirnya terbangun karena mendengarkan teriakan melengkin yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Ck! Apa sih?! Berisik sekali..."

"A..Aku. Ta..tanganku ke..kenapa me..memeluk lehermu?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya seolah ada sesuatu di tangan kecilnya itu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tak sanggup memikirkan hal apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Jangan sampai Sasuke melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ck! Salahmu sendiri menganggapku guling!" Tukas Sasuke ketus. Mukanya datar, tapi tetapah terlihat bahwa pemuda ini sedang kesal karena tidurnya diganggu.

'Gu..guling?'

Sakura mengernyit heran. Otaknya berpikir kembali. Ah, Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke karena mengira bahwa Sasuke itu guling. Benar, kan? Tidak lebih dari itu?

Glek!

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kecurigaan muncul lagi di otaknya. Matanya memicing, memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai melingkarkan tangammu di pinggangku?" Tanyanya sok ketus, guna menutupi kegugupannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Salah sendiri kau liar," Sasasuke kembali berbaring, menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"Li..Liar?" Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia pun memegangi kedua pipinya, megusap-ngusapnya agar mengurangi panas. Padahal ia yakin bahwa kemarin ia baik-baik saja. Apa maksudnya dia liar?

"Hn. Kau terus-terusan bolak balik, seperti pasukan baris-berbaris saja." Gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura pun tercekat. "Ah. Su..sudahlah, a..aku mau sarapan. Kau mau sarapan apa?" Sakura pun bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka jendela.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura pun keluar dari kamar. Masih terasa mimpi baginya, tinggal satu ruangan dengan lelaki. Apa kata Ibunya kalau dia tahu bahwa anaknya tidur seranjang bersama lelaki yang bukan suaminya? Mungkin ia bisa pindah kalau ia sudah mendapat kost yang kosong.

Sakura menepis pemikiran itu. Ia pun pergi menuju dapur kecil yang ada di balik ruang tamu, dibatasi oleh sekat kecil dan meja makan. Ia membuka kulkas, dan tadaaa...

Kulkas itu kosong.

Bagaimana ia sampai lupa bahwa ia baru saja pindah dari Suna ke sini. Wajar saja kulkas kosong melompong tak berisi. Ia pun kembali ke kamar. Hendak meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke pasar, atau setidaknya minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Sasuke.."

"..."

"Sasuke!" Sakura mengeraskan suaranya agar Sasuke terbangun.

"Ck! Apa lagi, Jidat?" Sasuke akhirnya bangun dengan wajah yang amat kusut. Dan apa tadi? Jidat? Sepertinya ia mulai memiliki panggilan 'sayang' untuk Sakura.

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya mengatai Jidatku ya!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kulkas kita kosong. Tolong antarkan aku ke pasar." Pintanya pada Sasuke.

"Pasar?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hn. Ayo mandi," Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjnagnya dan berjalan melangkah menuju pintu yang masih dihalangi Sakura.

"Ma..Mandi?" Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak barengan, Mesum!" Ia menyentil Jidat Sakura.

"AWW!" Sakura berjengit dan memegangi Jidatnya yang _cenat cenut_ karena disentil Sasuke. "Aku tak mesum!" Tolaknya.

Sakura pun merapikan tempat tidur ehem-mereka-ehem, mengambil sapu yang ada di ruang tamu, dan menyapu seluruh ruangan, menunggu gilirannya mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan mengenakan handuk putih yang melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pandangan Sakura tak sengaja bersirobok dengan Sasuke.

Glek!

Sakura menelan ludah susah payah. Rambut biru kehitaman miliknya yang masih meneteskan air, membuatnya terlihat err.. _sexy_.

'Badan _sixpack_ idaman begitu, muka tampan, eh tau-taunya _gay_..." Sesal Sakura. "Eh?!" Sakura baru menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia pun menggeleng-gelang sendiri. Gadis yang rambutnya masi di gulung sejak kemarin ini berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke yang dari kamar ta bawa apa-apa saja waktu keluar kamar mandi bawa handuk, berarti handuknya ada di kamar mandi.

Ia pun mulai melakukan aktivitas membersihkan dirinya, tak lupa melepas konde yang dari tadi menancap di kepalanya, -ralat- Rambutnya. Membasuh rambut _pink_ panjang itu dengan air dan memberinya _shampoo_ aroma melati.

Setelah semuanya selesai, ia pun membuka tirai pembatas, hendak mengambil handuk. Matanya memicing melihat handuk yang tersisa di gantungan handuk. Hanya sebuah handuk yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang Sasuke pakai tadi. Mau tak mau ia pun memakai handuk itu untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tak mungkin ia berlari menuju kamar dalam keadaan bugil meskipun Sasuke adalah _gay_.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Keluarlah Sakura yang merasa risih dengan handuknya, handuknya hanya sanggup menutupi sampai lima belas centi di atas lutut. Bila ia turunkan sedikit, maka belahan dadanya akan semakin terlihat, jika terlalu naik, maka bagian bisa terlihat. Jadi cukup setengah-setengah yang terlihat.

Handuk itu juga tak melilit sempurna di tubuh Sakura. Hanya satu kali lilitan, jadi salah gerak sedikit, handuk itu bisa saja lepas simpul(?)nya dan tadaaaa... author tak perlu menyebutkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Cklek

Tepat saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu, Sasuke telah lebih dulu membukanya dari dalam. Ia keluar dengan mengenakan kemeja biru dongker dengan garis vertikal kecil-kecil berwarna putih dengan celana _jeans _hitam.

Glek!

Sakura saat ini sangat gugup, takut-takut Sasuke mengomentarinya atau sekedar melirik tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah. Nanti makin siang." Dugaan Sakura salah. Sasuke dengan santai dan tetap dengan tatapan datarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Dada Sakura terasa sesak. Kini mungkin ia mendapat pelajaran baru tentang Sasuke, bahwa meskipun disuguhkan seribu wanita penggoda bugil nan _sexy_, ia pasti akan lebih tergoda bila meliat laki-laki dengan _sixpack_ dan badan yang kekar. Begitu kesimpulan yang diambil Sakura, mesti entah itu benar atau tidak.

Padahal badannya sendiri _sixpack_ tubuhnya kekar, apa susahnya mencari pasangan 'normal'? Di luar sana juga banyak yang mendambakannya.

* * *

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sakura keluar dengan mengenakan _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih, dengan pita _pink_ di bawah dada. Rambutnya digerai karena masih lembab, bedak tipis melapisi wajahnya yang sudah putih. Ia pun melangkah menuju ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo." Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang menonton TV.

"Hn." Sasuke pun berbalik, sama sekali tak melihat bagaimana penampilan Sakura. Dia cuek-cuek saja. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kunci, entah kunci motor atau kunci mobil. Dan satu lagi ia mengambil sebuah kunci yang mungkin kunci apartemen.

"Kunci apartemennya!" Sasuke melempar kunci bergantungan angka 12 itu ke belakang, tanpa melihat siapa sasarannya.

Sakura pun menangkapnya, setelah mereka keluar, ia pun mengunci pintu apartemen mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa.

Ternyata penghuni apartemen ini lumayan ramah juga. Beberapa dari tetangga mereka yang sedang berada di luar menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun hanya Sakura yang merespon, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan saat disapa dan ditanya apakah dia penghuni baru.

Sampailah mereka di parkiran yang disediakan oleh pemilik apartemen. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah motor. Motor berwarna hitam dengan tambahan modifikasi aksen biru, bertuliskan 'Satria 125D' di _body_ motornya.

Yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah jok motornya. Kau tahu, bagian belakang di desain mencuat, seperti rambut pemilik motor ini. 'Seperti bokong bebek saja, motornya.' Sakura menanggapi motor Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memanaskan motornya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya dari parkiran. "Ayo,"

Sakura pun sedikit gelagapan, karena dia mengenakan _dress_ tak mungkin dia duduk mengangkang. Dia harus menyamping. Tapi Sakura paling tidak bisa duduk menyamping. Trauma akan masa lalu yang terjadi saat ia SMP. Saat itu ia duduk menyamping dibonceng Ibunya, namun tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan sebuah motor membawa karung di kedua sisinya menyalip mereka. Tak sengaja karung di bagian kirinya menyenggol punggung Sakura dan membuat Sakura terdorong. Ia pun terjatuh. Ibunya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat anaknya yang jatuh.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke pun menunjuk bagian belakang dengan dagunya. "Kau duduk mengangkang saja. Rok mu bisa terbuka kalau duduk menyamping." Saran Sasuke.

Sakura pun memiliki pendapat sama dengan Sasuke. "Tapi ini bukan rok, ini _dress_." Bantahnya.

"Terserah."

Sakura pun akhirnya naik. Ia berniat menjaga jarak agar tak menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Namun alangkah malang nasibnya, motor ini di desain agar penumpang belakang bisa berdekatan dengan pengemudi. Jika kamu mundur, maka akhirnya kau akan merosot juga, dan mau tak-mau bersentuhan dengan pengemudi. Sepertinya hal itu banyak dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang membonceng kekasih perempuannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia kan... Sudahlah. Tak perlu dibahas.

Motor Sasuke pun meninggalkan parkiran. Keluar menuju jalan raya. Sakura semakin takut saja, Sasuke mengemudikan motornya dengan sangat cepat, ugal-ugalan (yang ini tidak terlalu), dan sering menyalip. Membuat Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Hanya untuk mencari aman. Bukan mencari kesempatan.

Di sepanjnag jalan, Sakura hanya menunduk karena mukanya memerah malu. Badannya terlalu dempet dengan punggung Sasuke. Dadanya bahkan terasa sedikit tertekan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ah,

.

.

.

.

Sasuke itu _gay_. Ingat itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pun entah kenapa tersenyum canggung. Mengingat Sasuke itu _gay_, jadi tak masalah kan bila ia bertingkah seperti wanita biasa, toh Sasuke juga tidak tertarik.

Setelah sekian lama perjalanan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah supermarket. Sasuke segera turun diikuti Sakura. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bangunan yang menjual berbagai macam barang itu, tak lupa mengambil sebuah _trolley_ untuk tempat barang belanjaan. Dimulai dari bahan makanan. Mereka menuju rak-rak sarden dan daging kalengan.

"Kau suka makan apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang mendorong _trolley_ di sampingnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya asal.

"Hmm.." Sakura pun melihat-lihat sekeliling. Akhirnya ia pun memilih beberapa bungkus mie instan, pasta, dan sebuah sarden.

"Ayo," Mereka pun kebali berkeliling supermarket. Membeli barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan di apartemen.

Mereka memilih barang diselingi bercanda. Sakura yang sedang mengambil tepung terigu, malah diolesi tepung yang bocor oleh Sasuke, dan berlanjut dengan Sakura yang membalasnya.

"Sasuke. Kau suka yang mana?" Sakura menunjukkan antara sayur bayam yang dibungkus plastik dan seplastik jamur tiram.

"Lebih baik tomat saja." Ia sama sekali tak memilih opsi yang diberikan Sakura, malah membuat opsi baru.

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau ini suka tomat, ya." Sakura pun memilih-milih tomat yang bagus untuk dibelinya.

Satu setengah jam mereka habiskan untuk berkeliling, dan berakhir di kasir, dengan _trolley_ yang hampir penuh dengan bahan masakan, alat bersih-bersih sampai pengharum ruangan pun ada.

* * *

"Semuanya 556.000," Ucap kasir kepada Sakura. Sakura pun merogoh tas kecilnya hendak membayar.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, yang membuat Sakura melongo. Sasuke pun menatap Sakura, "Aku yang bayar."

'Kalau tahu Sasuke yang bayar, aku takkan beli sebanyak ini.' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka pun keluar dari supermarket dengan dua kantong belanjaan yang besar. Satu hal yang mereka bisa lupa. Bagaimana cara membawa ini semua pulang. Pasti Sakura juga yang kena imbasnya.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke. Kalau kau yang bayar aku takkan beli sebanyak ini." Sakura meminta salah satu kantong belanjaang yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Tak perlu. Aku yang bawa." Sasuke menjauhkan belanjaannya dari Sakura.

"Ayolah, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Menumpang di apartemenmu, menghabiskan uangmu—"

"Kau tak menumpang." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau tinggal bersamaku." Ia memberi penegasan pada kalimatnya.

Sakura hanya terperangah, Niatnya untuk membantah pupus sudah. "Baiklah. Apa kau lapar? Kali ini aku yang bayar." Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke tetap menatap lurus ke depan sambil berjalan. Ia pun menggeleng, "Makan masakanmu saja nanti." Tolaknya."

Mereka pun sampai di apartemen mereka tepat pada jam 12 siang. Sesampainya, Sakura merajuk, karena tak diizinkan Sasuke membawa barang belanjaan. Alasannya adalah karena yang membayar semuanya Sasuke, maka ia yang memilik barang itu.

Karena masih lelahnya, Sakura hanya memasak _beef fettucini_ untuk mereka berdua. Setelah mengisi perut, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui pemilik apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, guna mengatur administrasi.

* * *

"Permisi.." Sakura menyapa pemilik apartemen yang sedang duduk santai membaca majalah sambil meminum teh.

"Oh, kalian yang kemarin itu, kan?" Tanya wanita itu.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Kami ingin mengurus uang sewa." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran.

Sakura pun tersenyum canggung. "Tak ada yang menang. Ka...kami tinggal berdua." Ujarnya pelan.

Pemilk apartemen itu tersentak. "Ka..Kalian?! Tinggal satu atap?!" Tanyanya kaget.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung lagi. "Ta...Tapi kami tak melakukan apa-apa kok, _Baasan_."

"Baiklah. Karena kalian tinggal berdua, aku tetapkan 8 juta saja. Bagaimana?" Tawar wanita itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mengangguk. Ini imasih lebih murah dan fasilitasnya lumayan wah, daripada apartemen mewah yang 200 juta per tahun, tapi hanya unggul di fasilitas kolam renang, _shopping_, area strategis dan lainnya. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir kita kan tak setiap hari berenang, _shopping_, dan lain-lainnya.

* * *

"Baiklah. Terimakasih," Ucap Sakura sopan.

"Panggil ku Tsunade saja. Kau?" Tanya wanita pemilik apartemen yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"Aku Sakura, dan ini Sasuke. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Tsunade _Baasan_."

Mereka pun pergi naik ke atas. Tiba di tangga lantai satu, mendadak Sakura bersin-bersin. Dan,

"ERGGHH! Ups.." Sakura menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bersendawa keras.

Sasuke pun berhenti. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya, melepasnya dan kemudian menyampirkannya pada bahu Sakura. Dan kini ia hanya mengenakan _T shirt_ putih. "Kau masuk angin. Sampai di kamar nanti tidurlah." Perintahnya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Sakura merona hanya karena perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia pun merapatkan kemeja Sasuke ke tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah.

* * *

_All cares that you give to me make me misunderstand to respond that_

_So tell me how can i tell you that i started to interested to you, Baby..._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N:

Akhirnya bisa lanjut...

Ini saya panjangin karena tanggal 3 sampe 11 juni saya bakal Ujian, jadi mungkin nggak bisa update. Kalo ada kesempatan pasti saya update deh..

Banyak yang Tanya Sasuke beneran _gay_ ato nggak...Kalo mau tau jawabannya, baca terus, nanti ketahuan dia _gay... _ atau nggak

Dan ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah nove berjudul my last roommate. Dan ada yang bilang mirip film korea. Tapi saya nggak tau dan nggak pernah nonton film korea itu.

Mind To Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	3. Am I Jealous?

Sasuke pun berhenti. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya, melepasnya dan kemudian menyampirkannya pada bahu Sakura. Dan kini ia hanya mengenakan _T shirt_ putih. "Kau masuk angin. Sampai di kamar nanti tidurlah." Perintahnya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Sakura merona hanya karena perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia pun merapatkan kemeja Sasuke ke tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah.

* * *

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Sudah satu bulan aku tinggal bersama Sakura. Tak ada yang spesial, kami hanya saling mengenal lebih dekat, dan Sakura pun kini telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru di Universitas Konoha, Ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sementara aku? Aku ini bekerja. Sebenarnya tak dapat dibilang pekerjaan. Karena yang kulakukan hanyalah balapan motor, menang dan mendapat uang yang banyak. Dari situ aku dapat membiayai hidupku dan Sakura. Aku tak menghidupi Sakura! Kami hidup bersama, patungan. Camkan itu!

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi, Sakura membangunkanku. Kebiasaannya. Yah, meskipun ia tahu bahwa aku bukanorang yang bekerja teratur, ia tetap saja membangunkanku, bak seorang pekerja kantoran yang harus pergi pagi-pagi.

Setelah ia membangunkanku, ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan kami. Hari ini hari Sabtu, kalau tak salah jam kuliahnya mulai jam sembilan pagi. Aku pun berjalan keluar kamar, menghampirinya yang ada di dapur, hendak membantunya masak.

Sebulan bersamanya, menurutku dia gadis yang ramah. Dia tak pernah keberatan atau merasa tak nyaman denganku yang seorang _gay_. Dan aku justru acuh saja, bila dia tak terima atau tak nyaman, toh dia bisa keluar dari apartemen ini. Aku membayar 60% dan dia 40%. Jadi adil, kan?

Dia juga pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku memang benar seorang _gay_ karena ia tak pernah melihat aku membawa pasanganku ke apartemen kami. Lantas kujawab saja, apakah dia mau meliat kami saling bermesraan, bergulat menyatukan lidah dan seterusnya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga menghargai hak orang lain, ingat itu.

"Hari ini masak Nasi Goreng Tomat saja, ya?" Tanyanya begitu mengetahui aku ada di dapur.

"Hn." Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju dispenser, untuk mengisi tenggorokan keringku dengan segelas air. Setelah itu kuputuskan untuk membantunya.

Aku pun mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan dari kulkas kami. Kulkasnya terlihat lebih 'subur' dari sejak pertama kami tinggal di sini. Tentu saja. Begini enaknya memiliki teman satu apartemen perempuan, semua bersih, tiap hari masak. Dulu aku pernah seapartemen dengan teman laki-laki, dan apartemen kami tak bisa dibilang apartemen, lebih cocok seperti kandang kerbau. Baju dimana-mana, bungkus ramen berserakan, Televisi sampai gosong karena sering tak dimatikan habis begadang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kulirik Sakura yang sedari tadi meloncat-loncat hendak menggapai sesuatu. Kulirik ke depan, mungkin ia hendak membuka lemari _kitchen set_ ini. Aku pun membuka lemari yang ada di atasku.

"Mau ambil apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Penggorengan."

Aku pun mengambilkan benda yang dimintanya. "Kau tak siap-siap kuliah?" Tanyaku. Aku pun memotong tiga buah tomat menjadi dua puluh empat bagian.

Kudengar ia terkekeh, "Ini kan baru jam setengah lima. Aku masuk kuliah jam sembilan, Sasuke."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, namun tak menoleh padanya dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada tomat-tomat segar di depanku, "Kupikir anak yang rela merantau ke Konoha ingin lebih rajin dari yang lain."

"Dasar!" Gerutu Sakura. Ia pun mengambil bumbu entah apa dan meletakkannya di samping bumbu-bumbu lainnya.

"Ugh! Tumben sekali bawang ini keras dipotong." Gumamnya, ia sampai sedikit mengangkat bahunya, hendak memotong sebuah bawang merah yang cukup besar.

SLAP

"AWWW!"

Aku pun lekas menoleh, dari jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengucur darah yang amat banyak. Aku segera menarik tangannya, menghisap darahnya agar berhenti keluar. Aku pun melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Kalau tak salah di pojoknya ada kotak P3K. Dan ternyata benar, segera saja kuambil sebuat plester untuk menutup lukanya.

"Lain kali jangan dipaksakan. Begini kan, jadinya." Ucapku.

"Iya,iya. Maaf,"

"Hn." Aku pun membersihkan tetesan darah yang ada di dapur, tak lupa membuang bawang merah keras, si biang keladi tragedy berdarahnya tangan si Jidat, dan membersihkan pisau yang dipakainya.

Aku pun melanjutkan memotong tomat. Namun Sakura malah kembali dan hendak memasak lagi.

"Sudah, kau diam saja. Biar aku yang masak." Ucapku seraya menghalanginya untuk mengambil bumbu.

"Aah, Sasuke. Ayolah..." Rengeknya padaku.

Sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk meminta, takkan kuizinkan, yang ada nanti malah tambah merepotkan.

"Duduklah di situ!" Perintahku seraya menunjuk kursi di dekat meja makan.

"Iya!" jawabnya kesal seraya melenggang ke kursi.

Aku pun menyelesaikan masak-memasak ini. Membuat nasi goreng ekstra tomat, tak lupa menyiapkan dua cangkir _cappuchino_ di pagi hari.

* * *

"Masakanmu ternyata enak juga, Sasuke." Puji Sakura setelah ia menyesap sedikit _cappuchino_ buatanku.

"Hn. Hari ini temanku mau main ke sini." Ucapku. Aku pun berdiri dan membereskan piranti makan kami dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Te.. Temanmu?" Sakura melohok tak percaya.

Aku pun mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Kami tak akan melakukan apa-apa." Jelasku menanggapi apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah. Ka..Kalau begitu aku pergi kuliah saja. Lagipula luka di tanganku tidak terlalu besar." Ia hendak beranjak pergi sebelum kucegat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kuliah kalau kau tak dapat memegang pena atau pensil?" Tanyaku.

Skak mat.

Dia terdiam membatu, tak dapat melawan perkataanku. Wajahnya tertunduk, tak ingin membagi ekspresinya saat ini padaku.

Aku pun menepuk bahunya. "Kau mandi saja. Nanti aku yang bersih-bersih." Titahku padanya. Ia pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kebiasaannya, tak pernah membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi, Karena aku _gay_, jadi aku tak tertarik dengannya. Begitu pikirnya.

Aku pun membersihkan segela penjuru apartemen, tak lupa memasukkan baju ke mesin cuci. Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dengan handuk melilit di tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Tibalah giliranku untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

Cklek

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, aku pun memberhentikan langkahnya. "Hei, Sasuke. Temanmu itu sudah datang. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu." Ucapku memberitahu dirinya.

"Hn. Hei, kau kenapa pakai _hot pant_?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendelik tak suka pada apayang kukenakan.

"Me..Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku balik padanya. "Bu..Bukankah temanmu itu juga—"

"Seberapa laki-laki menyukai sesamanya, pasti sesekali akan tergoda dengan wanita." Potong Sasuke sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku.

Kami pun berjalan menuju kamar.

Cklek

Aku menutup pintu. Saat berbalik Sasuke hanya menatapku heran. Astaga,

"Ups. Maaf! Kau duluan," Aku segera keluar kamar, mempersilahkan Sasuke berganti baju. Aku menyender di sebelah pintu. Memikirkan kata-katanya tadi. Berarti meskipun temannya itu _gay_ tetap bisa tertarik pada wanita.

'Apa itu juga berlaku bagimu, Sasuke?' batinku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris, diantara sejuta pria tampan di dunia, kenapa aku harus tertarik pada Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang _gay_. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir. Dimana aku hanya akan mengikuti arusnya, dan tiba di hilir yang entah bagaimana nantinya.

* * *

Cklek

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan sebuah kaos dan celana selutut. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar, mengganti celanaku dengan celana sepanjang lutut. Tak ingin menggangu acara mereka, aku pun meminta izin kepada Sasuke hendak pergi untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

Sebenarnya cukup lama aku berbelanja. Setelah berbelanja, aku tak langsung pulang, hendak mampir dahulu ke sebuah _Café_ tak jauh dari gedung apartemen kami. Aku pun makan siang di sana. Kata salah seorang teman kuliahku suasana di _café _itu sangat nyaman. Dan ternyata benar, di sini sangat dilayani dengan ramah, wangi _aromatherapy_ tercium saat aku baru melangkah mmemasuki _café_ bernuansa warna coklat ini.

Setelah makan siang, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Tak enak jika meninggalkan tamu, seolah menghindarinya meskipun dia, yah... kau tahu lah.

Cklek

Aku pun membuka pintu apartemen. Astaga!

Sasuke dan temannya...

Tak memakai..

.

.

.

.

Baju.

Glek!

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "S..Sasuke?" Tanyaku pelan.

Yang dipanggil sedang memainkan _handphone_nya. Ia pun menoleh padaku yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Sakura?" Sasuke langsung melirik temannya yang berambut pirang, seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Setelah itu temannya yang berambut pirang dan memiliki garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu segera mengenakan bajunya. Peluh membasahi kedua pria itu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, namun dapat kulihat di sekujur badan pria berambut pirang itu terdapat bercak-bercak merah seperti..._kissmark_. Tapi dari siapa?

"Ma..Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanyaku. Aku pun segera menuju dapur, hendak menata bahan-bahan masak yang telah kubelidan memasukkannya ke kulkas.

"Tidak, kami tak melakukan apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Di sini panas sekali, sedang mati lampu." Bantah temannya yang memanggilku dengan surfiks –chan itu.

Benar kata teman Sasuke. Memang mati lampu, buktinya kulkas yang kini ada di hadapanku tidak menyala. Namun aku tetap saja memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalamnya.

"Nah, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan aku main ke sini lagi. _Jaa_..." Pamit teman Sasuke itu. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah berkata demikian.

"A..Aku mau pergi kuliah dulu." Pamitku pada Sasuke yang tak kunjung bicara. Masih canggung karena 'kejadian' yang baru saja kulihat saat masuk apartemen tadi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kau tak perlu kuliah?"

Skak mat.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau tanganku saja masih sakit. Aku pun memijat pangkal hidungku dan menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah." Gumamku pelan.

* * *

Pagi hari pun menjelang. Minggu yang indah, dimana rata-rata penghuni apartemen masih bergumul dengan selimutnya masing-masing, tak menghiraukan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk, mencoba untuk menyilaukan mata mereka agar terbangun.

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi gadis ini, Sakura tetap bangun pagi, walaupun lebih siang daripada biasanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun tak mendapati 'tetangga ranjang'nya tertidur di sebelahnya. Kemana perginya pemuda _emo_ itu pagi-pagi begini?

Tak ingin berpikir yang 'berat', segera saja ia merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sangat berantakan. Ternyata sebulan tinggal di Konoha tak membuat kebiasaan tidur 'liar'nya berhenti.

Setelah membereskan kamar, ia pun keluar. Hendak memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan Sasuke—itu pun jika Sasuke pulang.

Saat melewati ruang tamu, didapatinya seseorang tertidur di sofa. Sofa mereka dapat dilipat dan bila dibentangkan bisa menjadi sebuah kasur. Sofa 2 in 1 kalau tidak salah namanya.

Sasuke, tidur di sofa dengan sebuah selimut tipis menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. Wajahnya tampak tertidur lelap. Apa ia tidur di sini karena begadang atau merasa tak enak dengan Sakura karena kejadian kemarin? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan, dirinya dan author yang tahu.

Atas inisiatif gila yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia menaikkan selimut yang dikenakan Sasuke hingga ke bahu pemuda Sakura kembali bangkit dan menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke pun bangun, terdengar dari suara gelembung air galon di dispenser. Sakura pun menyapa Sasuke seperti biasa yang ia lakukan.

"_Ohayo_, Sasuke.." Ucapnya seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"_Ohayo_." Jawab Sasuke singkat, setelah sattu kali meneguk air di gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak ditur di kamar?" Tanya Sakura padanya.

"Menonton bola." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil sebuah tomat merah segar yang baru Sakura beli kemarin.

"Oh, begitu. Memangnya tadi malam klub apa yang bermain?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Chelsea melawan Manchester United."

Seketika itu juga setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, raut wajah Sakura berubah. Ada yang salah dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ya, Sakura tahu itu. Mungkin ia marah atau merasa tidak enak dengan dirinya. Sasuke berbohong padanya.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas memotong sayurannya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap nanar Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau marah padaku karena aku mengganggu kegiatan mesra kalian?!" Tanyanya nanar, penuh dengan emosi.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di meja dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Tak ingin mengalah, Sasuke malah membalasnya dengan emosi.

"Kau marah gara-gara aku datang dan mengganggu kegiatanmu dengan teman _gay_ mu itu, hah?!" Kali ini Sakura meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sasuke. Pertandingan Chelsea lawan MU itu nanti malam. Bukan tadi malam!" Tambahnya lagi.

Sakura langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamar, Sasuke pun mengikutinya. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura membuka pintu lemari dengan kasar. Di keluarkan baju-bajunya dan dimasukkannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa saat pertama kali ke sini.

"Cukup! Aku akan pindah dan mencari tempat tinggal baru." Sakura mengusap matanya menggunakan lengannya dengan kasar. "_Sayonara_, _arigato_."

GREP

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tangan Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Tak perlu tahu. Sekarang kau bebas menikmati malammu bersama temanmu itu." Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. Ia pun melangkah cepat dan segera keluar dari apartemen mereka. Tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa tetangga yang heran, dan juga tak peduli bahwa saat ini ia masih mengenakan piyama.

* * *

_Am I jealous? _

_Can't you know how my felt when I see you with him?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Wahaha, saya datang lanjutin fic ini. Saya ngga mungkin menelantarkan fic ini kok..

Dan chap kemarin saya bilang saya update habis Ujian, saya berubah pikiran. Ini akan jadi chapter terakhir dan akan bertemu saya di chapter depan, tentunya setelah saya Ujian.

Setelah baca 3 buku tebal dalam sehari, akhirnya saya dikasih kesempatan buat main laptop, dan saya pun langsung ngetik ini dalam 2 hari. Maaf ya kalo terburu-buru. Ada yang nanya kok nggak ada Naruto, di chap ini ada kan? ^

Oh iya. Saya punya beberapa pertanyaan buat readers. Menurut kalian:

Seberapa OOC sih SasuSaku di sini?

Ini udah masuk update cepet apa nggak?

Mind to Review

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

**hanazono yuri :** ini sudah saya munculkan sedikit POV Sasuke, mungkin dapat member penjelasan sedikit tentang perasaannya

**ridafi chan: **Wah, tebakan kamu emang ada benernya, tapi nggak semuda itu dumz.. :D

**Hikari Matsushita:** Makasih :D Oh, itu. Tapi beneran deh saya nggak ada niat plagiat film itu.. dan mudah-mudahan alurnya dapat dibedakan nantinya

**lhylia kiryu**: Iya, hehehe gomen. Chap 2 saya buat hanya dalam 3 jam. Jadi nggak sempet koreksi. Wah sama ya? Ini sudah saya update :D

**uchiharuno susi :** Hehehe, ketemu lagi deh.. Saya update ini lumayan cepet soalnya :D gay atau tidak hanya dia, tuhan dan saya yang tau :D nanti kamu juga tau kok

**aguma : **Kenapa yey? #kepo

**sami haruchi 2: **Ini sudah saya buat Sasuke POV sedikit. Dari awal idenya udah fix, jadi emang ada sasuke POV kok.. Wah, kok review mu putus ya? #heran

**Kuzu: ** wah, maaf ya nggak kilat. Karna saya bukan petir :D

**Guest: **Wah, jangan panggil aku kakak, aku masih muda kok.. Hmm gay ato enggak ya.. munkin ada beberapa konflik yang nggak bikin mereka sweet tapi yang pasti endingnya SasuSaku kok

**franceour: **Ini udah lanjut..

**yamaneko achil: **wahaha, achil chan bisa nebak kok dari sini. Sasu gay ato enggak

**chii no pinkycherry : **Ini sudah lanjut.. makasih ya semangatnya... mudah2 gampang biar saya bisa update ditengah2 ujian :D

**HazukiFujimaru **: Ini saya update terakhir sebelum ujian :D, makasih ya dukungannya. Oh iya, jangan panggil senpai, saya masih muda dan newbie ingusan kok

**Mikaela Williams: **Wah bener ya mirip film korea..Saya nggak bisa buat panjang panjang euy. Max itu 3k. sattu chap emang sengaja dibuat buram masalahnya, namun nggak mungkin juga tiba-tiba konflik mencapai puncak. Jadi harus perlahan. Weh beneran? Aku malah dibilang temenku lesbi.. padahal aku asli normaall

**Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal Be****: **rata2 banyak orang ganteng/cantik itu gay. Heran.. contohnya aja avril, Jessie j, dan masih banyak. Sayang sekali..

**sasusaku uciha :** Wah wah.. makasih ya udah mau ngikutin.. ini saya update, dan insyaallah nggak saya telantarin ini fic


	4. I'm ready to pass it

"Cukup! Aku akan pindah dan mencari tempat tinggal baru." Sakura mengusap matanya menggunakan lengannya dengan kasar. "_Sayonara_, _arigato_."

GREP

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tangan Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Tak perlu tahu. Sekarang kau bebas menikmati malammu bersama temanmu itu." Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. Ia pun melangkah cepat dan segera keluar dari apartemen mereka. Tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa tetangga yang heran, dan juga tak peduli bahwa saat ini ia masih mengenakan piyama.

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Langkahnya tak berhenti meskipun telapak kakinya telah berdenyut sakit. Tak tentu arah badannya dibawa, bingung entah kemana, bak orang gangguan jiwa. Dengan masih mengenakan piyama, Sakura berjalan di trotoar, dengan pandangan kosong dan mata yang sembab. Tak jarang ia menabrak pagar pembatas tanaman, tiang, bahkan telepon umum. Jalanan cukup sepi, kini sudah jam 8 malam.

Suara sesenggukan beberapa kali keluar dari bibirnya. Tampangnya acak-acakan, dengan membawa sebuah tas, mungkin orang-orang mengira bahwa ia adalah pembantu yang kabur dari majikannya, atau orang gila, atau bisa jadi orang yang minggat karena KDRT. Bahkan tadi siang ada yang hendak memberikan sedekah kepadanya.

Perutnya yang sama sekali belum diisi sejak kemarin sore berdendang, menimbulkan sedikit sensasi aneh yang dialaminya. Ia tak tahu hendak melangkah kemana. Keputusannya yang gegabah karena tersulut emosi saat bertengkar dengan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi luntang-lantung begini.

Bertengkar? Karena apa dia bertengkar? Cemburu? Entahlah. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti ia hanya tak suka melihat Sasuke dengan teman laki-lakinya itu.

"Ehem..."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit menuju sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Dilihatnya dua orang pria yang sepertinya bukan pria baik-baik. Sakurahendak melanjutkan langkah. Namun lengannya segera ditarik, membuatnya masuk ke dalam gang sempit itu.

"AKH!" Teriaknya tertahan, saat salah satu dari mereka menggigit keras lehernya. Yang satu lagi tak tinggal diam, Ia menari kepala Sakura, melumat bibir gadis itu dengan ganas. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mulai nakal bergerak ke atas, meremas payudara kanannya.

"MMPPH...NGGHH..." Sakura hanya membelalakkan matanya, sesekali menggumam tak jelas karena mulutnya yang 'disumpal' bibir orang bejat di depannya.

Bosan menggigiti leher Sakura, preman yang badannya lebih kecil itu pun merunduk. Membuka satu persatu kancing Sakura. Namun saat kancing ke dua dari bawah ia berhenti, didekatkannya wajahnya ke perut rata Sakura. Dijilatinya pusar Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis, tetesan air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Bibirnya terasa sakit akibat digigit keras preman yang berbadan lebih besar. Ia tak bisa bergerak, tangannya dikunci pergerakannya oleh preman itu, hanya dengan satu tangannya. Tangan yang lainnya masih sibuk meremas kuat payudara Sakura sampai si empunya merasa nyeri dan kesakitan.

Puas menjilati pusar Sakura, si preman yang kecil melanjutkan aktifitasnya, namun kali ini ia sudah tak sabar lagi. Segera dirobek paksa piyama Sakura, membuat kancing-kancing bajunya terlepas kecuali kancing yang telah dibuka.

Kedua preman itu terpana, namun tak sampai melepaskan kuncian di tangan Sakura. Tubuhnya molek, putih bersih, dan wangi _cherry_ tercium kuat dari tubuh yang mungkin belum terjamah ini.

BUAGGHH

Sakura langsung tersentak. Preman berbadan besar yang sedari tadi mengunci pergerakan tangannya itu terpental dan jatuh, sementara temannya malah terlihat takut. Ia gelagapan, antara kabur, menolong teman sekomplotannya dahulu, atau melawan orang itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang yang menolongnya. "Sa..hiks...Sasu...hiks..ke?!"

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda berambut _emo _itu. "_Daijoubu ka_?"

Masih sesenggukan, Sakura pun mengangguk pelan di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau mundurlah." Titah Sasuke seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura agar berada di belakangnya.

Sang preman berbadan besar tak kunjung bangun, sepertinya ia pingsan dan rahang bawahnya patah akibat tinjuan keras dari Sasuke. Temannya yang masih ragu itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melawan, namun tetap saja, dia justru malah lebih malang dari nasib 'teman besar'nya itu. Tangan kanannya yang terjulur hendak memukul wajah Sasuke langsung ditarik, di pelintir ke belakang, dan...

KRAK

"ARRRGGGGHHH!"

...patah.

Sasuke mendorong keras preman itu sehingga terjatuh di sebelah temannya. Ia pun segera berbalik, dan mendapati Sakura yang menangis ketakutan. "Ayo." Dia melepaskan jaketnya, memasangkannya pada Sakura agar menutupi tubuh atasnya yang terekspos akibat piyamanya telah disobek oleh preman itu. Tak lupa, Sasuke mengambil tas Sakura yang terjatuh di dekat situ.

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju sebuah parkiran mobil. Kemudian Sasuke menuntun gadis bersurai _pink_ asal Suna ini menuju sebuah mobil sedan.

Cklek

"Masuklah."

Sakura pun masuk dan duduk di sofa belakang, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Teme?" Suara seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara laki-laki tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Hanya ada sedikit serangga mengganggunya. Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Naruto!" Perintah Sasuke yang masih saja menenangkan Sakura.

Tak berapa lama, mobil yang ditumpangi ketiga orang itu sampai di gedung apartemen Sakura dan Sasuke. Teman Sasuke yang waktu itu bermain ke apartemen mereka, Naruto, segera pamit pulang karena ini sudah larut malam.

Kedua insan itu pun berjalan menuju lantai tiga, tempat apartemen mereka berada. Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura erat, seakan kalau dilepas gadis disampingnya akan merosot begitu saja.

"Tenanglah."

Cklek

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen. Segera dibawanya Sakura ke dalam kamar. Tas Sakura yang dibawa pun segera diletakkannya di samping ranjang.

"Tidurlah."

"Hiks...Hiks..." Sakura masih menangis sesenggukan. Ia tak kunjung berbaring, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun beranjak menuju lemari pakaian. Diambilnya piyama biru tua kembali menghampiri Sakura dan menyodorkan piyamanya. "Pakai ini."

Sakura pun menerimanya, pandangannya tetap kosong ke depan. Dilepasnya jaket Sasuke, piyama yang telah sobek itu pun dilepasnya pula, tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Ayo tidur," Sasuke menuntun Sakura agar berbaring di sebelahnya. Sakura pun menurut saja, pandangannya berbeda daripada biasanya, tatapannya masih saja kosong, seakan seperti orang _stress_.

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang meringkuk.

"A..hiks..Aku tak ingin..hiks membahasnya.." Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah. Maaf soal tadi pagi,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dirinya masih sangat trauma akibat kejadian tadi.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya," Sasuke pun hendak bangkit, sebelum sebuah tangan mungil memegang lengannya.

"Te..hiks..temani aku..." Pinta Sakura padanya.

Merasa kasihan, Sasuke mengangguk, ia kembali ke ranjang dan mematikan lampu. "Ayo," ia pun berbaring di samping Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu lagi, menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kalut.

* * *

Pagi pun tiba. Kali ini Sasuke bangun lebih dulu dari Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis yang telah menjadi teman seapartemennya sekitar sebulan lalu itu. Tampangnya terlihat acak-acakan, terdapat kantung mata kehitaman menghiasi wajah ayu gadis ini.

Sasuke pun mengelus pipi Sakura pelan, kemudian menyisipkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura ke belakang telinga. Ditariknya selimut putih mereka agar menutupi tubuh Sakura. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang, menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku terbangun, beberapa kali mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba membiasakan mataku untuk menerima cahaya. Aku menyingkap selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhku. Sepertinya konser Metal sedang digelar di perutku. Begitu menggelegar, sampai mengocok- ngocok perutku, lapar sekali rasanya. Aku tak makan semenjak kemarin. Kerongkonganku juga mulai kering.

Aku pun berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar. Saat berpapasan dengan sebuah cermin di kamar, aku melihat pantulan bayanganku. Sangat berantakan, aku mengenakan celana tidur dan piyama Sasuke. Sasuke?!

Argh.. Aku sampai lupa. Kenapa tadi malam tidak ganti di kamar mandi, malah di depannya. Ah sudahlah. Jangan mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi. Aku pun pergi ke dapur, mengecek apakah Sasuke ada di sana.

Dugaanku benar. Ia sedang berada di dapur, memotong-motong beberapa sayuran.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Apa?"

Aku pun tersenyum tipis padanya meskipun ia tak melihatku, "Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin."

"Hn."

Aku pun berjalan ke kulkas, hendak mengambil beberapa potong buah tomat yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat jus untuknya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat aku mendekatinya, untuk mengambil pisau yang ada di hadapannya.

"Membuat jus tomat untukmu."

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," Tolaknya. Ia semakin cepat memotong sayuran di depannya.

Aku menggeleng, "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Setelah mencuci buah berwarna merah ini, aku langsung memotongnya menjadi empat bagian, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam blender tak lupa dengan segelas air.

Sambil menunggu jus tomat itu jadi, aku pun hendak membantu Sasuke, sepertinya dia mau masak sup sayur.

"Sini biar kubantu." Tawarku padanya.

Ia dengan cepat menghalangiku. "Tak perlu, nanti kau tambah sakit."

Aku hanya mendengus dengan kelakuan pemuda _emo_ ini. "Aku tidak sakit sama sekali, Sasuke. Aku ini sehat."

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar." Kata-kata yang terlontar darinya sama sekali tak sesuai keinginanku.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya aku pun pasrah. Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi dekat meja makan, menunggu tomat-tomat yang ada di blender hancur dengan sempurna.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Siang itu mereka habiskan untuk membersihkan apartemen. Mereka berdua yang melakukannya, bukannya labih cepat, mereka malah bermain-main. Tepatnya Sakura yang menggoda Sasuke, terkadang di cipratkannya air pel ke Sasuke, yang akan dibalas Sasuke sekali. Pekerjaan mereka pun selesai pada jam tiga sore.

* * *

Cklek

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mereka, mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang, menggenggam sebuah foto. Sakura berinisiatif menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya.

Sasuke pun menoleh, setelah itu dimasukkannya foto yang belum sempat Sakura melihatnya ke dalam tas Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kini balas menatap Sakura.

"Tadi itu foto siapa?" Sakura melihat ada sedikit perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke.

"Kakakku."

Keheningan melanda kedua insan di kamar ini. Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sasuke... Kau, menyukai kakakmu, ya?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Tubuh Sasuke pun menegang, "Bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya ketus.

Sakura akhirnya tahu, dilihat dari Sasuke saat memandangi foto itu, tatapannya melembut, tak seperti biasa saat ia menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Tatapanmu begitu berbeda saat kau melihat foto kakakmu." Timpal Sakura.

Sasuke tak berucap sepatah kata pun. Diacuhkannya gadis di sebelahnya yang tengah mencoba menggali lebih dalam tentang dirinya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sasuke," pinta Sakura. Ia pun menggenggam lembut tangan besar pemuda itu. Meminta Sasuke agar bercerita padanya.

Bagai tersengat listrik saat Sakura menyentuh kulitnya, Sasuke pun akhirnya hendak bercerita. "Aku menyukai kakakku, dia tetap menganggapku sebagai adik. Aku ketahuan dan aku melarikan diri."

"Jadi kau ketahuan oleh orangtuamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke pun menatap Sakura dalam, namun tak berucap sepatah kata pun.

Sakura yang mengerti pun gelagapan, "A..em.. Ma.. Maksudku, kalian kan tak melakukan a..e.. ya..yang seperti itu, kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Seorang Ayah tahu betul gelagat anak-anaknya."

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kau disuruh melepas nama margamu?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau... masih menyukai kakakmu itu, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai terjangkit virus _kepo_, sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya dia menanyai Sasuke, walau terkadang hanya dibalas jawaban singkat.

"Entahlah."

Sakura tersenyum miris, bisakah Sasuke membuka hati untuk orang lain? Bisakah?

"Cobalah untuk membuka hati, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura, seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke diam, namun kini ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Cobalah menjadi normal. Lupakan kakakmu. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau akan tahu betapa sulit—"

Belum sampat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke menggunakan tangannya. "Aku tahu betapa sulitnya. Sama seperti membuatmu melupakan kakakmu dan beralih padaku," ucapnya sendu.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya. "Sakura.."

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki, tiba-tiba Sasuke pun menarik Sakura agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Diakuinya, setiap dekat dengan gadis ini membuatnya merasa nyaman seakan ia masih berguna di dunia ini. Tapi bisakah itu disebut cinta?

"Ajari aku...

.

.

.

... menjadi normal yang kau maksud."

Sakura pun membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Hiks.. _Arigato_, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura agar tepat dihadapan wajahnya, hendak melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat ini. Mukanya berseri-seri, air mata haru menetes di pipi ranum gadis itu. Sasuke segera mengusapnya menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. "Ayo tidur, besok kuantar kuliah." Titahnya. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau Sasuke selalu mengantarkan Sakura kuliah dan menjemputnya. Beberapa dari temannya bertanya siapa gerangan Sasuke itu, namun Sakura hanya menjawab 'bukan siapa-siapa.'

"Sa..Sasuke.." Sakura hanya merona akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba itu..

"Cepatlah tidur atau kau akan terlambat!" Perintah Sasuke tegas, Ia kemudian menarik Sakura agar berbaring di sebelahnya.

Ctek

Sasuke pun mematikan lampu, keadaan ruangan menjadi gelap seketika. Yang terdengar tinggal deru nafas Sasuke yang tenang.

"Sasu.." Sakura memanggil pemuda yang hampir tertidur di sebelahnya itu.

"Hn?"

"Apa...

Glek

Sakura meneguk liurnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melihat Sasuke sedekat ini walaupun sudah sering entah kenapa membuatnya merona. Mahluk di depannya ini memang benar-benar tampan.

... Apa kita pacaran?" Pertanyaan itu pun sukses keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan memeluknya. "Hn."

Sakura pun kembali merona hebat. Rasanya ini adalah malam paling indah selama ia tinggal di Konoha. Seranjang dengan orang terkasih—walau tak melakukan apa apa. Namun malam ini yang membuat berbeda adalah status kedua insan yang kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.

Kring Kring Drrt Drrt

"Sebentar," Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia pun berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, dan mengambil _handphone_ jadulnya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"_Moshi moshi_?" Sakura mengangkat sebuah telepon yang masuk tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura terdiam, sepertinya mendengarkan seseorang di seberang telepon itu berbicara.

"A..APA?!"

* * *

_I've found my love and changed..._

_Don't leave me alone..._

_What's next obstacle, I'm Ready to pass it..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Sumpah saya nggak bisa nelantarin fic ini lama-lama deh.. #pundung

Makasih ya yang udah do'ain saya buat ujiannya. Dan berkat kalian ujiannya gampang banget, sisa waktu ujian saya pake buat ngelamun ide fic ini, dan akhirnya dapet :D :D

Dan kalo nggak salah ada yang mengira kalo saya mahasiswa? Buakakak.. Sumpah ngakak, saya SMP aja belum tamat... :D

Nah, kalo ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang nelepon Sakura di akhir chapter 4 ini saya terima request fic atau masukan atau mau minta bocoran. Beneran deh,

Maaf kali ini nggak bisa balas review satu-satu, jadi saya simpulkan saya yaw..

R= review

A= Answer

* * *

R: apa judul fic yang menginspirasi fic My Roommate?

**A**: sebenernya bukan fic. Saya sudah mencantumkan, bahwa ini terinspirasi dari My Last Roommate karya Theresia Anik. Dan bisa saya jamin kalau alurnya berbeda

**R: **Kok nggak ada POV notification nya?

**A: **Wwkwkwk.. Itu saya sengaja. Dan ternyata masih bisa tau itu pov siapa.. tapi di chap ini saya tobat deh

**R: **Masih ada typo

**A: **Wah, saya bahkan nggak memperhatikan secara detail. Mudah2 an typo di chap ini berkurang ya

**R: **Buat Sasuke tobat

**A: **Disini dia sudah tobat kan?

**R: **Panjangin lagi ceritanya

**A: **Aduduh.. ini paling susah.. Nggak janji panjang tapi kalo update cepet mudah-mudahan

**R: **Jangan terlalu banyak pengulangan kata

**A: **Ini saya sudah mencoba.. masih banyak pengulangan kata 'pun' kah?

**R: **Sakura nggak punya sahabat?

**A: **Err. Itu saya sendiri masih bingung

Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya...

Mind To Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	5. I Will Be Honest

"Sebentar," Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia pun berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, dan mengambil _handphone_ jadulnya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"_Moshi moshi_?" Sakura mengangkat sebuah telepon yang masuk tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura terdiam, sepertinya mendengarkan seseorang di seberang telepon itu berbicara.

"A..APA?!"

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

"Ba..Baiklah." Sakura menjawab kepada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

PIP

Telepon pun ditutup. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah menegang. Menyadari gelagat aneh dari gadis yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu, Sasuke pun menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Kau kenapa?"

"_Ka_.._Kaasan_ hendak berkunjung ke sini minggu depan." Jawab Sakura tergagap. Pandangannya kosong melongo menatap Sasuke, seakan baru saja melihat hantu.

Sasuke pun mendengus. "Dia tak tahu kau tidur bersama—AW!" Belum sempat Sasuke selesai berbicara, Sakura sudah mencubit lengannya.

"Kau ini! Meskipun _gay_ kau juga mesum, ya." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan tidur bersama. Tapi **tinggal**," koreksi Sakura terhadap kata-kata Sasuke.

"Terserah. Memangnya Ibumu tidak tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tak tega memberitahunya. Ini memalukan,"

"Tidurlah. Besok saja dipikirkan," Sasuke kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

* * *

Pagi hari pun tiba. Seperti biasa, Sakura pun bangun pagi tak lupa membangunkan kekasih tersayangnya itu. Melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari, setelah itu ia pun bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. Hari ini kelas akan dimulai jam setengah delapan pagi. Dengan segera ia melesat ke kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, Sakura keluar dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Hari ini sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemputmu." Ujar Sasuke saat Sakura menyambar selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai _strawberry_.

"Yah, tak apa. Mungkin aku bisa pulang dengan Ino atau naik bus." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun menyambar kunci motornya yang ada di atas meja makan. Ia pun bangkit, diikuti Sakura yang masih meminum segelas air.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, mereka pun berangkat menujuu parkiran. Masih dengan motor Satria-nya, Sasuke pun mengantar Sakura ke kampusnya yang lumayan jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Selama di perjalanan, Sakura hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Gadis yang lahir dan dibesarkan di kota Suna itu pun kembali tersenyum lebar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sang Kekasih, Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sibuk memperhatikan _timer_ lampu lalu lintas yang tak kunjung berganti menjadi warna hijau pun dibuat menoleh oleh kelakuan Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sakura pun tersenyum lagi kepada Sasuke, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa senang bisa diantar kuliah oleh pacarku." Jawab Sakura dengan riang, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sangatlah berbahagia.

"Dulu juga seperti itu."

Sakura mendengus pelan, "Tapi statusnya kan berbeda, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan surfiks –_kun_?" Tanya Sasuke datar lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Hn. Terserah."

Motor Sasuke pun melaju kencang, meninggalkan kendaraan roda empat di belakang. Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di gerbang depan kampus Sakura yang bertuliskan UNIVERSITAS KONOHA.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Sakura pun hendak berbalik untuk melangkah menuju kampus, sebelum tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Ada ap—"

CUP

"Masuk sana, nanti telat." Sasuke melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sementara Sakura hanya merona karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Ka..Kau bikin malu, saja. Dilihat banyak orang," desis Sakura.

"Hn. Masuk sana," titah Sasuke lagi, kali ini seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi bukannya berjalan, ia malah mendekat kepada Sasuke,

CUP

"Aku pergi dulu."

dan balas mencium bibir pemuda itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melenggang begitu saja menuju kampusnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gadisnya itu. Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam gedung kampus, ia pun segera tancap gas karena tak ingin berlama-lama di situ dan mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang membicarakan ketampanannya.

* * *

"Hei, _forehead_. Pemuda yang biasanya mengantarmu itu pacarmu, ya?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Sakura bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ino. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau dia bukan pacarku," Bantah Sakura, seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu pun memicingkan matanya beberapa detik. "Lalu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi pagi itu?" Tanyanya. Kini seringai menggoda terpampang jelas di wajah yang mirip _Barbie_ itu.

Saura merengut tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Ino pun memajukan bibirnya, seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Yang tadi pagi itu. Aku lihat lho," Ino menaikkan-turunkan alisnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"A. I..itu.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. "Ah,baiklah. Kuakui, dia pacarku." Sakura pun menyerah.

"'Wah! tangkapan bagus, Sakura! Pemuda tampan seperti itu akan membuatmu beruntung." Ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"Beruntung? Maksudmu?" Sakura semakin tak mengerti saja dibuat temannya yang satu ini.

"Kau bisa menghemat uang bulananmu dengan dia sebagai supir pribadimu. Kau bisa minta dibelikan ini-itu, kau bisa—"

"Aku ini tidak _matrealis_, Ino." Potong Sakura.

"Yah, yah. Baiklah. Kau ini beruntung sekali, Sakura. Ditaksir cowok-cowok keren dan tampan. Beberapa kali digossipkan dekat dengan Gaara, eh besoknya sudah menggandeng cowok tampan itu. Eh, siapa nama dia?"

"Sasuke."

"Nah, itu. Jangan-jangan besoknya kau bakal digossipkan dengan Sasori juga."

Sakura mendengus mendengar penuturan temannya itu. Memang sih, menjadi kekasih Sasuke itu sangat beruntung. Tapi bukan karena itu, karena serasa kaulah pemenang undian dari sekian milyar orang yang menginginkannya. Intinya Sasuke itu sangat spesial. Kalau masalah uang bulanan seperti yang Ino bilang, maka yang Sakura dapatkan lebih dari itu. Bahkan sebagian besar hidupnya dibiayai oleh Sasuke.

Sakura pun tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu. Parasnya yang tampan, segala sifat cueknya yang menyebalkan, sampai-sampai perhatiannya tadi malam. Ah, Sakura lupa. _Kaasan_nya akan datang ke Konoha minggu depan. Ia tak ingin pindah ke kost atau apartemen lain. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin membohongi _Kaasan_nya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, jujur adalah jalan-satu-satunya. Tak peduli bagaimana resikonya nanti.

* * *

Kelas telah bubar pada jam 3 satu siang. Sakura yang merasa perutnya lapar pun mengajak Ino pergi ke kantin. Dalam perjalanan Ino terus saja menanyai tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tak akan membocorkan bahwa Sasuke itu seorang mantan _gay_.

"Ckckck! Mereka itu. Sudah kuliah masih tetap saja suka bermain bola" Omel Ino seraya melihat segerombolan mahasiswa yang bermain bola di lapangan.

Sakura yang melihatnya menggeleng pelan, "Benar katamu, Ino. Seperti anak SMA saja," timpal Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Sakura dan Ino pun melahap makanan mereka masing-masing. Mengisi perut yang sedari tadi minta diisi. Keheningan melanda mereka sampai keduanya selesai makan. Kebiasaan mahasiswi sekarang, pasti ada saja sesuatu yang dibicarakan, dari _fashion_ sampai membicarakan artis atau teman sekampus sendiri. Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai sore saat mereka telah selesai mengobrol banyak hal.

"Saku, ayo kita pulang. Kau naik apa?" Ino pun bangkit dan menuju kasir untuk membayar diikuti Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke tak bisa menjemputku, mungkin aku akan naik bus." Sesampainya di kasir, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Kalau begitu bareng sama aku saja. Kita kan satu arah." Ajak Ino, yang sudah pasti disetujui Sakura.

Setelah membayar kasir, Kedua gadis ini pun hendak pergi dari kantin dengan berjalan santai di pinggir lapangan sembari membuka topik pembicaraan.

"AWAS!"

JDUAG

Sebuah bola melayang dengan cepat, mengenai kepala Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sakura pingsan di tempat, mungkin akibat benturan yang sepertinya cukup kuat di kepala belakangnya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Tiga..."

"Dua..."

"Sebentar!" Teriakku pada seorang gadis di depan kami yang memegang dua bendera berwarna hitam-putih.

Aku yang menunda perlombaan pun segera merogoh _handphone_ku yang bergetar. Melihat sebuah nama di layar, aku pun mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Sakura?" Tanyaku setelah _handphone_ku kutempelkan di telinga kanan.

"_**Maaf apa ini Sasuke? Sakura tadi pingsan dan dia sekarang ada di UKS ka—"**_

Langsung saja kuputus panggilan dari seseorang yang menelepon Sakura. "Aku tak jadi balapan! Ada perlu," aku langsung segera tancap gas menuju kampus Sakura. Ada apa lagi sampai dia pingsan di kampusnya. Setahuku ia tidak salah makan dan tidak terlihat pucat tadi pagi.

Hendak mengambil jalan yang lebih cepat, aku pun memilih melewati jalan pintas, yaitu yang ada di dekat sebuah perumahan kecil.

Aku pun melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sudah hampir setengah jalan kulewati menuju kampus si Jidat.

PRIIITT

'Ck! Sial' Rutukku. Seorang satpam berbaju hijau meniup peluit, menyuruhku untuk memelankan laju kendaraan. Di depanku terlihat padat, terjadi kemacetan akibat salah seorang warga perumahan mengadakan acara perkawinan, dan tenda tempat para undangan memakan badan jalan. Terpaksa kami yang hendak lewat harus mengantri, giliran untuk bisa lewat.

Karena acara menyebalkan yang sampai memakan badan jalan itu, aku baru sampai di kampus Sakura dua puluh menit kemudian. Setelah memarkirkan motor di depan gerbang, aku ssegera masuk ke dalam kampus, melihat denah kampus, lalu menuju UKS yang ada di lantai dua.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" Belum aku mengetuk pintu UKS, gadis yang kucari pun membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Tak sendiri, di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang membopongnya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang," aku pun menarik tangannya.

"Aw! Pe..pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kepalaku masih pusing," rengek Sakura saat aku menariknya agar berada di dekatku.

"Kalau kau tak bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik maka aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang," cih! Pemuda bertatto itu mengancamku, heh?

Aku pun memandangnya tajam, seolah-olah kami ini musuh bebuyutan yang sudah lama tak bertemu. "Bukan urusanmu." Sahutku. Aku pun memaksa Sakura agar berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan gedung kampusnya ini.

Kami pun menuju tempat motorku di parkir. Dengan segera aku menghidupkan motorku, lalu menyuruh Sakura naik. Motorku pun melaju kencang melewati jalanan Konoha yang lenggang.

* * *

Cklek

"_Tadaima_..." Ucap Sakura pelan, saat kami memasuki apartemen kami, walaupun ia tahu bahwa di dalam tidak ada orang.

Aku segera merebahkan diri di atas sofa, memencet _remote_ TV dan mengganti-ganti _channel_, mencari acara TV yang bagus.

Sakura, yang entah kenapa lebih diam dari biasanya berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng _Coca cola_.

"Nih," Sakura menyerahkan satu kaleng untukku. Aku pun menerimanya dan langsung segera membukanya. Ku teguk sedikit minuman yang terasa dingin itu. Sakura pun duduk di sebelahku, ikut menonton TV.

"Kenapa kau masuk UKS?" Tanyaku padanya langsung _to the point_.

"Kepalaku terkena bola dengan keras. Lalu aku pingsan dan—"

"Apa hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?" Potongku cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dia itu Gaara. Dia yang menendang bolanya, lalu dia menolongku ke UKS." Terang Sakura yang membuatku semakin panas.

"Ck!" Aku mendecak pelan, namun rupanya telinga gadis ini cukup tajam.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura. Ia menggerakkan kepalaku agar menoleh padanya, memaksaku menatap iris mata bak batu _emerald_ itu. "Kau... cemburu?" Sakura tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Tidak." Bantahku, aku pun memalingkan wajahku, kembali fokus pada acara TV. Sebenarnya tidak fokus, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kutonton.

"Atau... Kau tertarik dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini aku tertegun, dengan cepat kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya, menatapnya kedua _emerald_ itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_. Hehehe," Ia nyengir tanpa dosa ke arahku. Yah, senyumannya memang membuatku pertahananku luluh. Tapi bisakah yang kurasakan ini disebut cinta?

Keheningan melanda kami, yang terdengar hanya tinggal suara acara TV yang tak kutonton sama sekali. Bosan, aku pun mematikan TV dan terdiam sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku dan menyandarkan kepalanya. "Biarkan seperti ini sejenak, Sasuke-_kun_." Pintanya padaku.

"Hn." Jawabku Aku pun hanya memandangi rambut _pink_nya yang lembut bagai sutera. Terbesit keinginan untuk mengelus rambut indahnya itu. Akhirnya kulakukan juga. Ya, memang rambutnya halus, seperti yang terlihat.

"Tentang _Kaasan, _sudah kuputuskan." Sakura mengelus-ngelus punggung tanganku, menimbulkan sedikit sensasi geli dan hangat secara bersamaan di sana.

"Apa?" Aku pun berhenti mengelus rambut indahnya itu.

"Aku akan jujur."

"Hn." Jawabku seadanya.

Sakura kembali mengambil kaleng sodanya yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja, hendak meminumnya kembali kalau saja aku tak mencegahnya.

Sakura mendongak, melepas rangkulannya pada lenganku, "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bisa tambah pusing kalau minum soda." Tuturku padanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tapi aku kan sudah sembuh."

"Belum."

"Sudah." Bantahnya.

"Belum"

"Sudah. Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_," rengeknya padaku.

Ide jahil melintas dibenakku untuk mengerjainya, aku pun menyeringai. Ku minum minuman milik Sakura itu, namun aku tak menelannya. Kutarik tangan Sakura, membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan mendekat, segera kutempelkan bibir kami, aku menjilati bibir bawahnya sedikit, lalu meminta Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, dan gadis itu mengizinkannya.

Kusalurkan semua isi yang ada di mulutku ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkannya menikmati _Coca cola_nya yang kini sudah tak tersisa _karbon monoksida_ yang membuat minuman itu berbusa. Semua cairan soda bercampur sedikit _saliva_ku diteguk habis olehnya. Namun aku tak kunjung melepaskannya, malah tambah melumat lembut bibirnya yang manis.

Kuhisap pelan bibirnya, sesekali memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama. Kuakui gerakan lidahnya agak kaku, mungkin ini baru yang pertama. Meskipun ini juga baru pertama bagiku, entah kenapa aku sudah merasa lincah untuk melakukannya.

"Mmph.. Sasu..ke-_kun_," Sakura memohon padaku agar melepaskan ciuman kami, dan aku pun melepaskannya karena pasokan oksigen kami telah menipis.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah sempurna, tanganku yang masih menempel di pipinya dapat merasakan suhu wajahnya bertambah menjadi panas.

Aku pun tak bisa menahan seringai tipis agar tak terpampang di wajahku. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku pada telinganya dan berbisik, "Kau membuatku normal."

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. "Kau membuatku malu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Aku pun terkekeh dibuat olehnya, sungguh hal yang jarang kulakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Berdiri dahulu. Aku mau melebarkan sofa." Perintahnya.

Aku pun membantunya menggeser meja kecil yang ada di depan sofa, memindahkannya ke samping. Setelah itu Sakura pun menarik sofa, dan membuat sofa itu menjadi seperti sebuah tempat tidur.

"Aku mau tidur siang di sini." Ucapnya.

"Hn."

Kami pun berbaring dalam diam, hanya saling menatap dalam, mencoba menyelami pribadi masing-masing.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_..." panggilnya.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa sebelumnya kau tak merasa risih berdekatan denganku?" Tanyanya pelan, masih menatap mataku.

Aku pun menggeleng, Sakura semakin menatapku dalam, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam sana yang kuyakin tak akan didapatnya.

"La..Lalu kau tak merasa... err terangsang ka..kalau melihatku hanya pakai handuk?" Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Kalau yang itu sedikit. Tapi itu hanya saat bersamamu, bukan gadis lain." Jawabku jujur.

Mukanya semakin memerah, "Ka..Kau ini. Kalau tahu begitu kan seharusnya aku bawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi," Sakura mengerucutkan bibir manisnya.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak tanya." Balasku.

Ia terdiam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya kini giliran aku yang bertanya.

"Tempo hari kenapa kau kabur dari apartemen?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatapku. "I..Itu, aku cemburu." Jawabnya.

"Karena Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau dan Naruto tak memakai baju, kalian berkeringat, apalagi badan Naruto dipenuhi bercak merah. Itu menjijikkan, Sasuke." Tudingnya padaku.

Kini aku pun mengerti kenapa ia kabur tempo hari. " Naruto itu bukan _gay_,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Hei, Teme**_. _**Bagaimana rasanya kau tinggal dengan siapa namanya, ah ya. Sakura. Apa dia menyenangkan?"**_

"_**Hn. Dia menyebalkan."**_

"_**Kau tahu? Kemarin aku habis bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang paling handal di klub milik Yahiko." **_

"_**Karin? Kau bercinta dengannya?"**_

"_**Ya. Dia sangat ganas lho, Teme. Badanku digerayanginya, banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah yang ditimbulkannya." Seolah Naruto membanggakan pengalamannya**_

"_**Hn. Kupikir seharusnya kau setia menunggu Hinata."**_

"_**Kami takkan melakukan itu sebelum menikah, Aku tak ingin merebut kegadisannya sebelum waktunya." Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya, disertai cengiran polos terpampang di wajahnya**_

"_**Dasar rubah licik."**_

_**PIP**_

"_**Hei, Teme. AC apartemenmu mati. Rusak atau mati lampu?"**_

"_**Biar ku periksa." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju dapur, hendak membuka kulkas. Cara tercepat mengetahui mati lampu atau tidak. "Mati lampu,"**_

_***10 minutes later***_

"_**Panas sekali, Teme."**_

"_**Hn." Sasuke yang mulai berkeringat akhirnya memilih untuk membuka kaosnya. Dan terpampanglah dengan jelas tubuh **_**sixpack**_** berpeluh yang terlihat semakin **_**sexy**_** itu.**_

"_**Benar juga." Naruto pun mengikuti cara Sasuke. Ia pun membuka kaosnya.**_

"_**Banyak sekali tanda yang dibuat Karin," Sasuke menanggapi tubuh Naruto yang banyak dan dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah**_

"_**Seperti yang kubilang, kan." Naruto tersenyum bangga.**_

_****_**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Disaat itu kau datang. Maka dari itu kau salah paham"

"O..Oh, iya.." Sakura nyengir malu, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kupikir tak gatal. "A..Aku minta maaf soal itu,"

"Hn. Sakura," Panggilku pada gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Umm, sejak kapan ya?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu kapan. Aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik denganmu. Tapi aku sudah mulai memikirkanmu saat pertama kali melihatmu keluar dari kamar mandi. Kau itu... tampan," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dapat kulihat kini wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Aku pun mencubit pelan pipi ranumnya, "Ternyata gini-gini kau mesum juga."

* * *

_I've decided..._

_I will be honest..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Fufufu, bagaimana? Ini sudah saya panjangin sedikit kan?

Dan Selamat buat Brown Cinnamon, anda paling cepat dan paling benar jawabannya. Yang menelpon adalah Ibu Sakura.

Ebuset, nggak nyangka fic ini bisa nembus angka 100 reviewnya. Terimakasih ya semuanya, baik silent reader atau yang nggak silent. Hayo yang jadi silent reader saya tau loh.. banyak tuh yang follow tapi nggak ninggalin jejak :D #gentayangin satu-satu

Banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, mudah-mudahanchap 5 ini alurnya nggak terlalu cepat, ya. Ini satu chap Cuma cukup buat nyeritain setengah hari doang. #jari gua keriting habis ngetik

Nggak banyak ngomong lagi deh. Kalo ada yang masih nggak jelas atau ingin dipertanyakan, silahkan lewat review

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**BCherryPurpLe**** :** Wew, thanks. Tapi maaf nggak bisa update cepet

**ridafi chan : **Ini saya panjangin, tapi hanya sedikit. Disini udah dijelaskan kan ttg status naruto?

**Brown Cinnamon: **Kamu yang pertama dan bener. Kamu maunya apa? Kalu bisa nanti aku turutin deh ^-^b

**akasunea no ei-chan **: Di sini udah ada sedikit tentang kuliahnya kan?

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine : **Ups, gomen jawabannya salah. Belum tentu juga. Disini ketahuan kok kalau Naruto itu nggak gay

**Hikari Matsushita :** Hahaha, ini juga nanti Sasu grepe2 dan Sakura rela bin pasrah banget ._.

**lhylia kiryu : **Hehehe, karena pengalaman waktu di HardcoreVSEmo, namamu nggak keluar, jadi gomen ya namamu gua hilangin titik di tengahnya. Di sini sudah dijelaskan bagaimana sebenarnya status Naruto.

**Mili mili kecil : **Iya, saya jga merasa sprti itu. Nah kalau yang ini bgaimana? Apa masih kecepetan+bingung?

**yamaneko achil : **Jawaban kamu bener Cuma beda alur, tapi udah keduluan sama Brown Cinnamon tuh :3

**uchiharuno phorepeerr: **Iya, saya masih putih-biru ^-^b Salmonella itu sejenis bakteri yang masuk ke dalam kingdom Monera, yaitu bakteri penyebab sakit Tifus atau tipes sih? G tw tulisannya. Entah kenapa saya tertarik banget dengan nama ilmiahnya. Saya suka yang nama2 latin begitu :D Wah, senpai udah keduluan sama yang lain, meskipun jawabannya bener sih,

**Putri**: Thanks.. Wah kamu tau dari FB.. Fb kamu apa? Saya kok nggak tau ._.

**BarbieUchiha **: Sudah lanjut, thanks ya..

**Farhan UzuZaki: **Yoroshiku, Farhan-san. Iya nggak papa kok. Saya jadi berasa kayak dipanggil Santa soalnya kan St. wkwkwk XD tapi nggak papa, saya seneng malah. Bener tebakan kamu, tapi sayangnya udah keduluan sama yang lain :D

**Momo Kuro: **Wah, jijik sama yaoi ya? Tapi di sini nggak akan dipampang jelas kok ke'yaoi'annya :D

**Jellalna: **Di chap ini apa masih kecepetan juga alurnya?

**blue2025 : **Iya deh, nggak papa ^^b Di sini sudah terjawab siapa yang nelpon. Kalo masalah ketemu Itachi ikutin aja ya.. kalo nggak ada halangan chapter depan bakalan terjawab

**Ah Rin: **Makasih, tapi maaf ya nggak cepet banget

**hanazono yuri:** Di fic ini aku baru ngeliat kamu review selai berkata update kilat lho :D... makasih Yuri-san. Di sini sudah saya tambah romance nya, terasa nggak?

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk:** Wah, kalo nggak ada halangan chapter depan bakal ada lemon ^^b

**sasusaku uciha : **Tebakan kamu bener, tapi udah keduluan sama yang lain. Iya saya masih SMP ^^

**Sabaku Noo Hye:** Wkwkwk.. ngarep deh Hye-san. Ini sudah diberi sedikit Sasuke POV, mudah2 bisa menjawab hal yang mengganjal ya.. Makasih do'anya.. berkat kamu saya bisa update di tengah2 ujian lho :D #anaknakal

**sasu love saku :** Wah, dari gaya bahasanya kamu orang jawa ya? Jawa mana #soktau. Mungkin idenya bisa ditampung dan akan saya kembangkan nantinya. Hihihi, sampe review 2 kali.. tapi nggak papa kok.. makasih ya

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: Iya senpai, nanti Sasu juga bakal normal kok ^^b

**Sanny UchiHaruno Swift**: Oh, Sanny. Oke deh.. ini sudah saya update ^^

**Shichi Hzr : **Wah, iya nggak papa kok. Makasih ya.. Iya deh janji nggak nelantarin fic.. Kan sudah berkomitmen, harus dipegang dong

**Guest: **Di sini dijelasin kan Naruto itu gimana statusnya? Iya dumz. Nanti diajarin Saku kok biar jadi normal :D Hmm ketemu sama itachi ato nggak bakal terjawab di chap depan.. Thanks ya

**Minri**: makasih, gomen nggak bsa update cepet

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora :** di sini terjawab kok Naru itu gimana hubungannya. Jadi mungkin kamu bakal paham sebenernya gimana sih hubungan orang2 itu

**furiikuhime: **Update, gomen nggak cepet.. Lemonnya kalau nggak ada halangan mungkin chap depan ^^b


	6. I am Selfish

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Umm, sejak kapan ya?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu kapan. Aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik denganmu. Tapi aku sudah mulai memikirkanmu saat pertama kali melihatmu keluar dari kamar mandi. Kau itu... tampan," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dapat kulihat kini wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Aku pun mencubit pelan pipi ranumnya, "Ternyata gini-gini kau mesum juga."

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Siang hari itu pun kami habiskan dengan tidur siang di sofa apartemen kami. Sebenarnya awalnya hanya Sakura saja yang tertidur, sementara aku hanya memperhatikan gadis ini tertidur. Memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kami. Entahlah, terkadang aku pun masih ragu dengan hubungan kami. Benarkah aku mencintainya? Aku pun tak tahu. Terkadang masih teringat tentang Itachi-_nii_. Aku tak ingin menyakiti gadis yang telah mencintaiku dengan tulus ini. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab bagaimana perasaanku nanti. Jika aku hanya sekedar tertarik pada Sakura, biarkan saja, maka nanti akhirnya kebersamaan kami yang akan membuatku tak sekedar tertarik, tapi jatuh cinta padanya.

Ku pandangi wajah polosnya yang damai saat tertidur itu, kuselipkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinganya. Aku pun mengelus rambut _pink_nya yang sehalus sutera, membuat si empunya melenguh pelan. Telah lama kuhabiskan waktu untuk memainkan rambutnya, aku pun ikut tertidur.

Kami terbangun pada jam setengah 2 siang. Lumayan lama juga ternyata. Sakura lah yang pertama kali bangun. Dia membangunkanku setelah itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Hari ini aku ingin beli es krim. Temani aku ya?" Sakura memasang wajah memohon seperti anak kecil.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," aku menanggapi wajahnya yang memelas dengan *puppy eyes*nya itu.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_..." Rengeknya seraya menarik-narik lenganku/

"Hn, ayo." Aku pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan si gadis berjidat lebar ini.

"Yeay!" hanya karena itu saja dia melonjak kegirangan. "Sebaiknya beli dimana, ya? Ah, aku ingin beli es krim yang ada _Belgian Chocolate_ tebal itu ah. Siapa tahu bisa menang emas.." Imajinasi gadis ini ternyata masih seperti anak-anak padahal usianya sudah tua.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kita jalan kaki saja, ya?" Sakura pun bangkit dan melipat sofa.

"Hn." Aku mendorong meja kecil yang tadi siang kami geser. Setelah itu lekas kuambil jaket biru milikku yang ada di kamar.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, kami pun keluar dari apartemen. Beberapa tetangga kami yang rata-rata manula menyapa kami dengan ramah yang dibalas Sakura dengan sapaan hangat.

Beberapa menit berjalan dari apartemen, kami pun sampai di sebuah swalayan. Dengan asyik, Sakura memilih es krim mana yang akan ia beli.. Sementara aku justru lebih tertarik pada kulkas swalayan. Aku pun mengambil sekaleng _sprite, _lalu kembali lagi ke tempat es krim.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pilih yang ini, ya?" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah es krim tebal yang sejak di apartemen diincarnya. Sebuah es krim dengan bungkus warna coklat bertuliskan Magnum.

"Ayo ke kasir." Sakura merangkul lenganku.

Dengan pelan aku menepisnya, "Tidak enak dilihat orang banyak." Ucapku mencoba member pengertian.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun setelah itu ia kembali bersikap seperti biasanya. Setelah membayar di kasir, kami segera keluar dari swalayan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ayo kita ke taman."

"Ck! Buang-buang waktu saja." Ucapku malas. Sejujurnya aku sedang tak niat untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Hitung-hitung kencan pertama kita," Sakura menarik-narik lenganku.

"Setiap detik kita sudah bertemu, Sakura." Bantahku.

"Ayolah," Rengeknya lagi. Dengan terpaksa aku pun menyetujui permintaannya.

Kami pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah kami kembali ke apartemen. Menuju sebuah taman kecil yang ada di sekitar sini. Saat tiba di sana, taman begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan dan para lansia yag berjalan di atas batu-batu tumpul, untuk refleksi.

Sakura pun menarikku sampai ke sebuah kursi taman. Kami pun duduk di kursi itu. Sakura mulai menikmati es krim tebal yang dibelinya, begitu juga aku yang mulai membuka kaleng _sprite_ milikku.

"Oh iya, Sasu. Kau itu _gay_, tapi kau kenapa tidak pernah err..."

"Aku hanya kelainan selera seksual, dan itu hanya kepada kakakku. Kami tak pernah melakukan apapun." Jawabku tepat sasaran sebelum dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Aku sudah mengirs suatu hari ia pasti bertanya tentang hal ini.

"Be..berarti kau itu bukan _gay_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menghentakkan kakinya pelan ke tanah.

"Lalu penyuka sesama jenis dipanggil apa?" Tanyaku ketus padanya.

"E...hehehe, iya sih." Sakura menyengir lebar. Ia pun kembali menjilati lelehan cokelat di es krimnya. Sakura kembali mendongak, menatap mataku yang masih saja memandang lurus ke depan. Meskipun tak secara langsung, aku masih dapat melihatnnya dari sudut ekor mataku. "Oh iya, Sasu. Kalau kau didekati perempuan bagaimana sih rasanya?"

"Risih." Jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kok sama aku tidak?" mahluk bersurai _pink _ini banyak sekali bertanya.

Aku pun mengangkat bahu, lalu meneguk _sprite_ milikuu yang sudah berkurang dinginnya. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan jika perhatian. Itu menjijikkan."

"I..Iya," Sakura kembali menjilati es krimnya.

Lima menit kemudian, es krim milik Sakura telah habis. Tinggal minumanku yang tersisa seteguk lagi. Keheningan menyelimuti kami sedari tadi. Hanya sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing, berpikir, atau memperhatikan orang berlalu-lalang.

Aku pun meminum teguk terakhir dari minuman soda yang sudah tak dingin lagi yang sedari tadi kupegang.

"Sasu, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Itachi-_nii_ sekarang?"

Krek

Entah reflex, tak sengaja, atau sengaja aku meremas kaleng kosong di tanganku.

TENG

Aku pun melempar kaleng kosong itu ke sembarang arah. "Bukan urusanmu." Aku pun bangkit dari kursi taman.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Tunggu aku," Sakura pun ikut bangkit dan mengejarku yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_." Sambil berjalan, Sakura terus saja menarik-narik lenganku agar aku menoleh padanya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku minta maaf," rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi kujawab dengan singkat.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ayolah," Sakura kali ini menarik lenganku lebih keras. Membuatku tertarik dan akhirnya mau tak mau berhenti berjalan dan menghadap dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertutup sedikit poni.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi. Aku tak suka," ucapku datar.

"Iya. Maaf ya?" Sakura kini mendongak menatapku dengan tatapan berharap.

"Hn." Aku pun mengangguk.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis ini tersenyum manis dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn. Ayo," Aku pun menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya pulang ke apartemen kami.

Sakura pun menggenggam tanganku. "Tanganmu besar ya, Sasuke." Ucapnya menanggapi tanganku.

"Hn." Aku pun menggenggam tangan kecilnya balik.

Kami pun berjalan seraya membicarakan topik-topik ringan. Sebenarnya hanya dia yang bicara, sementara aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sesekali menyahut.

Cklek

Sakura pun membuka pintu apartemen kami, aku pun masuk mendahuluinya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Kalau tak salah aku akan ada kegiatan bakti sosial di Suna dua minggu lagi. Apa kau mau ikut?" Sakura menuju dapur, meninggalkanku yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya memencet-mencet tombol _remote_ TV.

"Berapa hari?"

Sakura pun duduk di sebelahku dan membuka sebatang cokelat dan memakannya. "Hanya sehari. Pergi pagi pulang sore. Jadi?"

"Hn." Daripada tak beraktifitas di sini lebih baik ikut dengannya.

"Mau?" Sakura menyodorkan cokelat berbungkus hitam itu kepadaku.

Aku pun menggeleng, kembali fokus pada acara TV yang membahas tentang berita local.

"Cobalah, ini _dark chocolate_ asli, rasanya tidak terlalu manis." Sakura tetap saja memaksaku memakan benda itu.

Aku pun mendengus, dengan malas kuambil cokelat yang dipegangnya dan menggigitnya sedikit menggunakan geraham kananku. Benar apa katanya, tidak terlalu manis dan ada sedikit rasa pahit.

"Benar kan apa kataku?" Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Hn."

"Hihihi," suara cemprengnya terdengar seperti kuntilanak saat terkikik begitu.

Kurasakan hawa hangat di pipi kananku, tercium sedikit aroma _cherry_. Aku pun hendak menoleh.

Slurp

Yang terjadi adalah Sakura mendekat dan menjilati sudut bibirku seraya memejamkan mata. Setelah selesai, ia pun membuat jarak di antara kami dan tersenyum, "Ada sisa cokelat di bibirmu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri. Dapat kulihat semburat kemerahan terpoles sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Hn." Aku pun kembali menghadap depan, seolah fokus dengan acara TV, padahal yang kulakukan adalah mengamati gadis yang terus saja memakan cokelatnya itu. Dia itu rakus sekali, sudah menggigit cokelatnya lagi sebelum yang di mulut habis. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

Kutarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan menoleh ke arahku,

"Eh, Sasu—"

Cup

Kukecup pelan bibirnya. "Bibirmu ada cokelatnya," ucapku.

Muka gadis ini pun memerah sempurna. "Ka..Kau.."

Aku pun menaikkan alis,

Cup

Kukecup kembali bibir merah merekah itu, dan kali ini ia pun membalasnya.

"Emmhh.. Sa..Sasu..." Sakura semakin mundur ke belakang, menghindariku yang semakin mendekatinya.

Aku pun melumat bibirnya sebentar, kusunggingkan seringai terbaikku. "Sepertinya di gigimu ada banyak cokelat," ucapku padanya.

"Sa—"

Kesempatan itu tak kubiarkan. Segera kujilati deretan giginya yang banyak cokelat, membersihkan satu-satu sampai bersih.

"Mmmpph... mmpphh.." Sakura berontak, mendorong-dorong tubuhku dengan tangan kecilnya. Namun sudah pasti takkan berhasil, tenagaku lebih kuat darinya. Jadilah ia kini terpojok di ujung sofa, dengan aku yang merangkak di atasnya.

"Mmhh..." Sakura menggumam tak jelas. Penolakannya sudah berkurang, sekali-sekali ia membalasku. Dan kini apa yang dilakukannya? Ia malah mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, sesekali meremas rambutku yang membuat sensasi tersendiri bagiku.

"Hahh.. Hah... Kau mesum, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berujar dengan muka yang merah padam dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Aku pun mendekati lehernya, mengecupnya pelan.

"Ungh..." Sakura melenguh saat aku mengecup leher jenjangnya, padahal hanya kecupan singkat dan pelan.

Entah kenapa darahku berdesir melihat reaksinya seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan saat ia memerah malu karena diriku.

"Kau duluan yang menggodaku." Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Ingin menggodanya kembali, aku pun mengigit daun telinganya pelan dan menjilatinya.

"Ahn.. Sas..Sasuke~" Ia mendesahkan namaku. Padahal baru segini, tetapi ia sudah terlena seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan saja?" Tawarku dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura yang awalnya memejamkan mata kini membuka matanya, ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan takut.

Aku pun kembali menyeringai dibuatnya. Kupersempit jarak diantara kami, dan melumat bibirnya pelan. Kulepas ciuman kami sesaat. Kupeluk badan mungil di bawahku ini. Menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang membuatku merasa candu bila sehari tak menghirupnya, gadis yang selama ini mewarnai hari-hariku. Gadis yang merubahku sampai sejauh ini, membuatku lupa akan Itachi-_nii_. Ah, tidak. Aku tak lupa dengan kakakku, aku masih mengingatnya. Biarlah aku di bilang egois. Aku tak ingin melupakan Itachi-_nii_, tapi aku juga tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Biarlah waktu yang akan menentukan pilihanku nanti. Aku memang egois, semua orang pasti pernah egois, pasti.

Ku jilati leher jenjangnya, kugigit pelan yang membuatnya mendesah.

"Ahh~ Sa..Sasuke... Geli~ Nhh..." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, yang justru malah membuatku memiliki akses lebih banyak untuk menjamah lehernya.

"Ahh~ Sas...Sasuke~ Jang..jangan.." Mulutnya berkata jangan, tapi reaksi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tangannya makin kuat meremas rambut belakangku, matanya memejam erat, mukanya memerah sempurna sejak tadi.

Kulihat hasil karyaku di lehernya, cukup banyak juga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana. Aku pun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang sangat tipis. Menggoda gadis ini sungguh menarik.

Tanganku pun tanpa diperintah bergerak. Bergerilya di kaki jenjangnya yang tertutupi _hot pants_ krem.

"Ahh~ ge...geli, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura saat aku mengelus pahanya.

Tak kuhiraukan, tanganku pun terus merambat naik, menuju kaos putih yang dikenakan. Aku pun mengelus perut ratanya yang halus itu.

"Sa..Sasuke~ jangan mempermainkanku..." Pinta Sakura seraya menatapku kecewa.

Tanganku berhenti di atas perut ratanya. "Kau ingin berhenti?" Tanyaku.

"Ti..tidak," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatapku. "Ja..Jangan membuang-buang waktu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku awalnya pun cukup terkejut, namun tetap tertutupi dengan wajah datarku. Dia meminta lebih dari ini, eh?

"Hn. _As your wish_, _baby_." Tanganku pun masuk lebih dalam ke kaosnya, menyingkapnya sedikit. Sedikit lagi menuju dua gundukan yang selama ini tersembunyi.

Kring Kring Drrt Drrt

_Handphone_ Sakura pun berbunyi, menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"Sa..Sasuke..." Sakura menghentikan tanganku. Ia mendorong tubuhku agar menyingkir. Diambilnya _handphone_nya yang masih saja jadul sejak ia ke sini itu. Ia pun mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

'Ck! Mengganggu saja.' Batinku pada si penelepon. Tinggal satu centi lagi aku dapat merasakannya, dan kini seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Ia harus mendapat balasan untuk itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_..." Sakura mengangkat telepon itu.

Sakura pun terdiam, mungkin mendengarkan orang di seberang sana berbicara. "Ah, iya." Ucapnya tak lama setelah itu.

"Baiklah."

PIP

Sakura pun menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Gaara." Jawab Sakura enteng. "Dia memintaku untuk membantu anak-anak yang lain mengangkut obat-obatan untuk bakti sosial." Jelasnya.

Raut wajahku terlihat mengeras saat Sakura menyebut siapa yang meneleponnya. Memang benar-benar pengganggu. "Kapan?"

"Aku di suruh ke kampus sekarang. Kau mau mengantarku, kan?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Suruh saja orang itu menjemputmu." Jawabku malas.

"Ayolah, Sasu~ Kau kan pacar tercintaku..." Sakura menarik-narik lenganku.

"Hn?" Aku menaikkan alis.

"Sasuke, pacar pertamaku tercintaku dan terakhirku." Ucapnya sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Aku masih terdiam, tetap menghadap ke arah TV. Sebenarnya aku tak marah, hanya saja menggodanya mungkin lebih menarik.

"Yang tadi kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Tapi sekarang antarkan aku dulu," ucap Sakura lagi.

Aku pun menoleh dengan mata yang memicing melihatnya. Yang tadi? Maksudnya yang 'itu'? yang benar saja. Kurasa gadis ini benar-benar gila.

Tak tega melihatnya terus merengek yang dapat membuat gendang telingaku pecah, aku pun akhirnya mengantarkannya ke kampusnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, kami pun telah sampai di kampus Sakura

"Jemput jam berapa?" Tanyaku saat ia turun dari motor.

"Mungkin jam 5 sore. Bisa kan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku masuk dulu, ya.."

Cup

Kebiasaan. Ia mengecup pipiku dulu sebelum pergi. Tak tahu bahwa beberapa pasang mata melihat kami dengan tatapan iri.

Cklek

Aku pun memasukkan kopling dan mengubah menjadi gir satu.

BRUMM

Dan segera tancap gas dari kampus Sakura.

* * *

_Yes, I am selfish..._

_I don't want to forget him, I will never let you go too..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Huehehe

Maaf ya update nggak se cepat yang sebelumnya dan ini pendek banget lagi. Otak saya lagi lemot. Dan maaf sekali lagi ternyata lemonnya nggak ada di sini #pundung ini Cuma lime, dan nggak kecut sama sekali. Dan satu lagi reaksi kaasannya Sakura juga nggak ada di sini, soalnya kalau saya piker nanti alurnya terlalu cepat kalo tiba-tiba udah seminggu kemudian, tepat saat Mebuki ke Konoha. Karena chap ini sangat-sangat hancur dan melenceng dari perkiraan saya, maka saya usahakan untuk update cepet chapter selanjutnya.

Cukup sekian dari saya ^^

Mind To Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora: **Sasu sudah mulai normal :D Ada konflik tapi nggak seheboh dan terlalu tegang kok.

**HazukiFujimaru: **Sudah update.. Reaksi kaasannya chapter depan ya ^^b

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine: **Duh jangan dibikin lebam loh wajah Sasu... Mikoto sama Fugaku susah loh buat yang kualitas istimewa bgitu :D Reaksi kaasannya Sakura ad di chap depan... gomen

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **Iya. Saya buat ada kemajuan hubungan mereka.. tapi pasti ada kemunduran juga ^^

**anzu qyuji: **Hahaha, ternyata mulai unjuk gigi(?) nih salah satu follower tapi nggak review, eh ternyata skrg review. Gpp kok, ^^b Sasuke bisa jadi gay maybe dijelasin chap depan

**BCherryPurple:** Huhuhu makasih.. tapi gomen ya, reaksi kaasannya Saku ada di chap depan, takut alurnya kecepetan.

**Hanamiru: **wah thanks ya... Hmm umurnya trnyta nggk beda jauh banget.. Ini sudah di update ^^b

**Uchikurai**: Wah nunggu ortu Sakura? Mending nunggu aku aja :D gomen ya, ortunya Sakura muncul chapter depan

**Hikari Matsushita: **Ahaha, ini udah di grepe-grepe, tapi nggak semuanya :D

**Brown Cinnamon: **Hehehe, nggak jadi ding.. disini Cuma lime, tapi kayaknya chap depan ato dua chap mendatang. Reaksi ibunya juga di chap depan, biar alurnya nggak kecepetan.

**Lhylia kiryu: **Bwahaha.. sejak awal banyak yang nanya Naruto itu gay ato nggak saya udah ngakak sendiri... ternyata pemikirannya sama kayak Sakura

**Momo kuro: **Iya, mereka nggak ada apa-apa kok... Wah gomen ya, reaksi ibunya Sakura munculnya chap depan, biar alurnya nggak terlalu cepat.

**Kasandra: **Hmm, iya. Saya mengerti, dan saya juga ngerasa ini terlalu cepet. Tapi perasaannya itu masih setengah-setengah. Dan ini belum ada konflik yang memperjelas semuanya.

**Sami haruchi 2: **Iya dumz... kasian kan kalo Sakura di php...

**Shici Hzr**: Fufufu belum dapet feel. Di sini masih belum kah? Ah, saya kalo buat yang ber feel itu susah banget. Kalo ngetiknya itu serasa nggak ada feel sama sekali loh.. beneran..

**Yamaneko achil: **Waah makasih udah dibilang seru.. oh iya jangan manggil saya senpai, saya masih newbie

**Akasuna no ei-chan: **Ibu Sakura akan datang sendiri, nanti bakalan dijelasin,juga termasuk tentang Itachi.

**Furiikuhime: **Iya, saya juga merasa begitu. Konflik sebenernya belum muncul, tapi juga nggak cetar banget kok. Gomen ya lemonnya chap depan.

**Kim Keyna: **Salam kenal jugaa.. Makasih ya... ^^

**Hatake No Mirru**: Wah? Benarkah? Assiikk.. gomen ya nggak update cepet

**BarbieUchiha: **Thanks ya... ini udah lanjut

**Nanako: **Gomen, kalo soal itu bakal terjawab di next chap... gomen yaa

**Purafelly: **Wah, thanks ya.. ini udah lanjut

**NE: **Wah kamu ketinggalan kereta :D Gomen nggak ada lemon... chap ini lime nya dulu.. takut alurnya terlalu cepat

**Sasusaku uciha: **Iya, ini ada lemon, tapi chap ini lime dulu. Soalnya takut alurnya terlalu cepat

**Sasu love saku: **Wah kita sama... aku domisili sidoarjo un... Wah makasih, bahkan aku dikira anak kuliahan -.- bukan kali ini aja ada orang bilang gitu

**Its Okay: **Udah update... *Injek kaki elu* *Kaborrr :D

**UchiHarunoKid: **Sudah update. Salam kenal juga :D

**Mikaela Williams: **Entahlah, aku masih bingung senpai :D Tapi nanti deh aku coba perbaiki.. Iya, disini Sasuke masih perjaka...

**Sabaku Noo hye: **Wah lemonnya kayaknya next chap ato dua chap mendatang, saya nggak pingin alurnya kecepetan... kalo masalah chapternya sampe berapa target saya sih kurang dri 10, tapi bisa melenceng. Tapi saya usahakan segitu

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk: **Gomen nggak bisa update cepet

**Hanazono yuri: **Eeeh? Yuri-san udah kerja *cengo Ini sudah di update :D

**Lala yoichi fb: **Wah, thanks ya... ini sudah dilanjut

**Guest: **Thanks ya, aku nggak beli novelnya, tapi aku minjem sama temenku. Kalo kata temenku itu dia beli di gramedia expo, novel terbitan chiklit kalo nggak salah

**Reandria wardhani**: Ini ada konfliknya, Cuma nggak terlalu cetar

**Farhan UzuZaki**: Hahaha, nggak papa kok aku suka nama panggilannya. Mungkin bisa dibilang orang ketiga bisa tidak :D

**Daichi ruuki**: Thanks.. ini sudah dilanjut


	7. Must End This Relationship

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak _Kaasan _meneleponku dan memberitahuku bahwa ia akan ke sini. Dan kini, aku bersama Sasuke berdiri di terminal bus Konoha, tempat bus mengangkut dan menurunkan penumpang.

Malam semakin larut, namun terminal masih saja ramai. Ya, di sini kebanyakan adalah bus malam antar kota. Justru saat siang terminal ini kurang ramai. Aku pun menguap, menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Nih," Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke membelikanku sekaleng kopi dingin.

"_Thanks_, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku pun menerimanya dan meminumnya agar rasa kantukku sirna. Mungkin karena kehausan, dalam sekejap kopi dingin rasa _mocca_ itu telah habis, aku pun membuang kalengnya di tempat sampah yang disediakan

Lima menit kemudian, bus yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan _Kaasan_ pun tiba. Sebuah bus yang cukup besar, berwarna biru dengan lambang perusahaan mobil Mercedes di depannya. Di pojok kanan dekat kaca supirnya terdapat tulisan 'SUNA—KONOHA. Bus berwarna biru itu kemudian berhenti, dan mulai membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan para penumpang turun.

"_Kaasan_..." Aku melambaik-lambaikan tanganku begitu melihat Ibuku yang baru saja turun dari bus. Aku pun berlari menuju Ibuku dan menghampirinya.

"Sakura... Wah, baru sebulan lebih kau semakin cantik saja." Puji Ibuku seraya menelisik penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Kaasan_ juga. Baru sebulan tidak bertemu sudah terlihat semakin tua," candaku.

"Enak saja. Muka awet begini dibilang tua," balas _Kaasan_.

"Nah. _Kaasan_. Kenalkan, ini Sasuke-_kun_." Aku menunjuk Sasuke yang ada di sebelahku.

"Sasuke? Dia ini siapamu, Sakura?" Ibuku memperhatikan Sasuke tajam.

"Aku pacar Sakura. Selamat datang, _Baasan_," ucap Sasuke sopan pada Ibuku. Aku pun sedikit tertegun saat melihat sikapnya yang sopan begitu, padahal di apartemen biasanya sangat tidak sopan, dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Wah, Saku. Ini pacarmu. Ternyata anak _Kaasan _laku juga," Ibuku mengelus rambutku.

Aku memanyunkan bibir. "Anak secantik ini masa' tidak laku." Aku pun melihat barang bawaan _Kaasan_ yang berupa sebuah kardus entah isinya apa dan sebuah tas yang dijinjingnya. "Kemarikan barangnya, _Kaasan. _Biar kubawa," tawarku pada Ibu.

"Ah, tak usah Sakura. _Kaasan_ bisa bawa sendiri." Ibu menggeleng kepadaku.

"Tak apa, _Baasan_. Lebih baik aku yang bawa, Sakura." Sasuke menatapku, aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Pemuda berambut emo ini pun mengambil kardus yang diletakkan _Kaasan_ dan membawanya. Meskipun Sasuke cuek, tapi dia cukup perhatian. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya.

"Ah, ayo _Kaasan_." Aku pun mengajak _Kaasan_ ke tempat parkiran. Sasuke meminjam mobil Naruto untuk menjemput _Kaasan_. Tidak mungkin, kan kami _cenglu _menggunakan motor Sasuke yang kecil. Kalian tak tahu _cenglu_? Gonceng telu, masih tak tahu juga? Oh iya sih itu bahasa jawa. Bahasa indonesianya goncengan bertiga. Bayangkan saja sendiri, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya dengan sempit-sempit seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului kami yang berada di belakang. Aku dan _Kaasan_ berbincang-bincang mengenai topik ringan.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Sepertinya _kaasan _pernah melihat pacarmu itu, tapi entah dimana." Bisik _Kaasan_ padaku.

"Ah, mungkin Cuma khayalan saja. Dia tidak pernah ke Suna, _Kaasan_." Sanggahku.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar, hanya khayalanku saja." Ibuku mengangkat bahu.

...

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, kami pun akhirnya sampai di apartemen kami. Aku pun segera membuka pintu, karena Sasuke tak mungkin melakukannya, tangannya sudah penuh untuk membawa barang ibuku.

"Wah, rapi sekali." Ibuku takjub saat memasuki apartemen kami.

"Err.. _Kaasan_.."

Ibuku pun menoleh, "Iya? Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar..." Ucapku.

"Iya, tak apa. _Kaasan _bisa berbagi denganmu atau tidur di sofa." Ibuku tersenyum kepadaku.

Glek!

Justru ini masalahnya. "Err, _Kaasan_."

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura? Kau tak suka _Kaasan_ datang kemari?" Tanya ibuku sewot.

"Bu..bukan begitu..." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

"_Baasan_, kami tinggal bersama di sini."

"APA?!"

"I..iya, _Kaasan_."

"BAGAIMANA BISA?! Cepat jelaskan padaku!" Mata ibuku menatapku nyalang. Aku semakin takut dibuatnya.

Grep

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, ia pun menatapku seolah berkata 'Tenang-saja-biar-aku-yang-jelaskan'

Sasuke pun menjelaskan dari awal kenapa aku bisa tinggal bersama dengannya, pandangan _Kaasan_ terhadap Sasuke lama kelamaan sedikit melembut. Apakah _Kaasan_... menyukai Sasuke? Ah. Tidak, tidak. Enyahkan pikiran itu dari otakku. Ada-ada saja.

"Baiklah. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu, karena kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harap hubungan kalian tidak melewati batas." Ucap _Kaasan_ tegas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang juga terlihat serius pun mengangguk. "Kami tak pernah melakukan 'itu', _Baasan_."

Tersadar apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu' oleh Sasuke, mukaku pun sedikit merona. Ya, kami tak pernah melakukannya, tapi hampir. Ingat! Hampir tidak termasuk kategori pernah. Dan begitu bodohnya aku sampai meminta 'itu' pada Sasuke. Salahkan dia yang terus mempermainkanku, membuatku terbuai akan sentuhannya dan membuatku tidak sabaran. Tapi soal perkataanku yang akan melanjutkannya nanti itu memang benar. Maksudku, nanti setelah kita menikah. Yah, aku harap aku bisa menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti. Itu pun kalau _Kaasan_ tidak mempermasalahkannya dan hubungan kami terus berlanjut.

"Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau dan _Baasan _tidur." Titah Sasuke padaku.

"Hm." Aku pun mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu, tak lupa mengajak _Kaasan_ iktu denganku. Aku dan _Kaasan_ tidur di kamar, sementara Sasuke mengalah dan ia tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Itu juga tak buruk, toh sofa kami bisa dibuat seperti kasur.

Cklek

Aku pun mematikan lampu kamar dan segera tidur bersama _Kaasan_.

"Saku... Sepertinya Sasuke itu baik. Benarkah begitu?"

Aku pun membuka mata, sepertinya _Kaasan_ belum tidur. "Iya, _Kaasan_. Dia memang baik. Kalau saja ia tak mau berbagi apartemen denganku sejak awal aku ke Konoha, entah apa jadinya aku di luar sana, sendirian, menjadi seperti gembel."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Ia terlihat bertanggung jawab padamu. Mukanya juga tampan, pantas saja kau menyukainya."

Kurasakan pipiku memanas, _Kaasan_ seakan memberikan 'lampu hijau' terhadap hubungan kami. "Dulu juga aku pernah kabur dari apartemen lho, _Kaasan_. Aku sempat di grepe-grepe preman gil—"

"APA?!" _Kaasan_ yang awalnya berbaring menghadapku langsung duduk.

"Ssst... _Kaasan _bisa membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_ nanti. Biar kuceritakan dulu." Aku menarik tangan _Kaasan_ agar ia kembali berbaring.

"Nah, lanjutkan ceritamu, Sakura." Pinta _Kaasan_ setelah ia berbaring.

"Aku sempat dipegang-pegang, tapi tak sampai melakukan pelecehan. Bibirku hanya diciu—"

"APANYA YANG BUKAN PELECE—"

"Sttt... _Kaasan_," Aku kelimpungan gara-gara _Kaasan_ kembali mengamuk. "Belum selesai ceritanya." Aku menarik _Kaasan_ lagi agar kembali berbaring.

"Pada saat yang tepat, Sasuke-_kun_ datang menyelamatkanku. Kalau saja ia tak datang mungkin anakmu ini sudah tidak hidup lagi, _Kaasan_."

"Wah. Hebat sekali Sasuke itu. Tapi kenapa kau sampai kabur dari apartemen."

Deg!

Tak mungkin aku menjawab karena Sasuke membawa temannya yang kukira pasangan _gay_ nya. "Ka..Kami ada sedikit masalah, tapi akhirnya dia mencariku dan menemukanku."

"Oh, begitu. Anak-anak muda memang begitu labil." _Kaasan_ menanggapi ceritaku.

"Mamang begitu, kan. _Kaasan_ juga dulu pasti labil." Balasku.

"Iya. Sudahlah, _Kaasan_ mengantuk. Besok saja kita lanjutkan cerita-ceritanya. _Oyasumi, Sakura._"

"_Oyasumi, Kaasan_." Aku pun berbalik dan berusaha memejamkan mata agar tertidur. Namun tak bisa, sesuatu mengganjal di kerongkonganku. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan hendak berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" Tanyaku saat melihatnya sedang menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. Matanya fokus ke arah TV, sebuah pertandingan bola, Indonesia VS Belanda.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng. "Untuk apa kau keluar?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum." Aku pun melangkah ke dapur dan menuntaskan dahaga yang mengganjal sedari tadi.

Saat aku kembali, ia masih saja menonton. Setelah mempertimbangkan, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi kasur atau sofa, ah terserah." Sudah berapa skornya?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Baru 2-0 untuk Belanda." Jawab Sasuke. "Hey, kau tak kembali ke kamar?"

Aku menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf merepotkanmu soal tadi."

"Hn. Sakura..." Sasuke kini menepuk bahuku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemana _Toosan_mu? Kenapa tak ikut ke sini?"

"Ah, aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu, ya? _Toosan_ku sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 5 tahun. Dia kena serangan jantung saat mengantarku ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya." Jelasku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyimak penjelasanku menatapku iba. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tak apa. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya." Aku bangkit dari kasur dan segera melangkah menuju kamar.

"_Oyasumi_."

Aku pun menoleh lalu mengangguk. "_Oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

Pagi harinya aku bangun terlebih dulu dari _Kaasan_ dan Sasuke. Segera saja kubuka goredn dan jendela, membiarkan udara segar masuk ke kamar. Kupindahkan tas dan kardus yang dibawa _Kaasan_ ke samping lemari. Ternyata isi kardus yang dibawa _Kaasan_ merupaka oleh-oleh untuk aku, namun karena Sasuke tinggal bersamaku, jadi oleh-oleh itu untuk kami berdua.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar untuk memasak sarapan. Hari ini kupikir akan memasak nasi goreng saja.

"Wah, Sakura sudah bangun duluan." Suara _Kaasan_ mengejutkanku.

"_Kaasan_. Bikin kaget saja," Aku pun melanjutkan memotong-motong bawang yang akan menjadi bumbu nasi gorengnya. "_Kaasan_, apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bangun?"

"Ya, dia sudah bangun. Dia sedang membersihkan ruang tamu. Pemuda itu memang rajin," Puji _Kaasan_ terhadap Sasuke.

"Yah, dia memang rajin. Oh iya, _Kaasan_. Minggu depan aku akan ke Suna, universitasku mengadakan bakti sosial.

"Wah, kita akan bertemu lagi, Sakura. _Kaasan_ akan pulang lusa." _Kaasan _menyiapkan penggorengan dan memanaskan minyak.

"Hah?! Lusa? Cepat sekali, _Kaasan_." Keluhku.

"Tak apa. Nanti kita kan bertemu lagi." _Kaasan _mengelus rambutku.

Aku pun menuangkan bumbu ke dalam penggorengan, _Kaasan _yang mengaduknya. Setelah tercium aromanya, aku pun memasukkan dua setengah piring nasi putih, dan lagi-lagi _Kaasan_ yang bertugas mengaduknya sampai rata dan matang.

Aku memilih untuk mempersiapkan piranti makan yang akan kami gunakan untuk memakan nasi goreng itu. Tak lama kemudian, nasi goreng hasil kolaborasi kami berdua pun jadi. Sementara _Kaasan_ menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kaca besar, aku pun beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo sarapan dulu," Kulihat sasuke sedang membersihkan belakang TV menggunakan kemoceng.

"Hn. Kalian masak bersama?" Sasuke pun meletakkan kemocengnya di samping sofa.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Ayo,"

Kami pun berjalan menuju dapur bersama. Sesampainya di sana, semua sudah siap. Tinggal memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Aku menepuk dahiku. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas. Mengambil satu buah berwarna merah. Seperti biasa, aku kemudian mencucinya dan membelahnya menjadi empat bagian berbentuk seperti perahu. Kemudian aku meletakkannya di atas piring kecil.

"Ini, Sasuke." Aku pun meletakkannya di atas meja makan, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah. Sasuke suka tomat?"

"Iya, _Baasan_." Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik, Sakura." Canda _Kaasan _yang tentu saja membuatku merona.

"Benar. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat." Sepertinya Sasuke ikut-ikutan menggodaku. Mereka berdua bersekongkol, eh?

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan, keburu dingin." Aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kami pun makan dengan hening. Setelah makan aku memilih untuk membantu Sasuke bersih-bersih, sementara _Kaasan_ mencuci piring dan segala urusan dapur.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengajak _Kaasan_ pergi ke mall?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang melipat selimut.

"Hn. Ajak saja,"

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_. Oh iya, kau jadi kan ikut aku ke Suna minggu depan? Biayanya hanya 75 ribu. Biar aku yang bayar.

"Hn. Aku keluar dulu, Sakura." Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dia lebih terkesan cuek, tidak hangat seperti biasanya semenjak _Kaasan_ ke sini. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

Siang itu, aku pun mengajak _Kaasan_ pergi ke mall. Untung saja Naruto meminjamkan mobilnya selama _Kaasan_ di sini.

Setibanya di mall, aku langsung mengajak _Kaasan_ berbelanja berbagai hal yang tidak _Kaasan _jumpai di Suna. Setelah cukup lama, kami pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu café di mall itu.

"Aku pesan _steak, _minumnya jus _strawberry_. _Kaasan?_" Aku pun menyerahkan buku menu itu pada pelayan café.

"_Mm,.. Kaasan_ _Beef fettucini_ dan air mineral saja." _Kaasan_ juga ikut-ikutan menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan.

"Kalau kau apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Steak_ dan jus tomat."

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun pergi dengan membawa pesanan kami.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Matanya menelurusi setiap sudut café ini_. _Matanya berhenti pada sebuah meja, dimana seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sedang menghabiskan makanan mereka. Yang perempuan memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang dan mengenakan kacamata. Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut panjang yang dikucir satu ke bawah, dengan garis di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

Aku pun berbisik pada Sasuke, "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Itachi-_nii_." Suara berat dan jawaban Sasuke membuatku menegang. Jadi itu yang namanya Itachi? Kakak Sasuke yang sejak dulu disukai Sasuke. Pantas saja wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja lebih dewasa.

"Kau ingin berubah, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah lainnya. Dan kini ia sibuk dengan _handphone_nya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang, kami pun segera memakan pesanan kami masing-masing. Setelah selesai makan, kami pun berbincang-bincang ringan tentang berbagai hal. Kuperhatikan mata Sasuke sesekali menoleh ke arah meja Itachi. Jadi dapat kusimpulak cinta Sasuke dulu mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menyukai kakaknya, sementara kakaknya normal. Tapi ini hanya dugaanku untuk sementara.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak _Kaasan_ setelah kami puas berbincang-bincang.

Kami segera menuju parkiran mobil. Menaiki _basement_ yang meliuk-liuk spiral berputar ke atas. Akhirnya sampailah kami di lantai paling atas, tempat mobil Naruto diparkir.

Aku pun langsung membuka pintu penumpang depan lalu segera masuk tak lupa membawa belanjaan _Kaasan_, sementara _Kaasan_ duduk di belakang dan Sasuke tentu saja yang menyetir.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan keluar. Kudapati TV di ruang tengah masih menyala. "Sasuke-_kun_. Kau belum tidur lagi?"

"Hn. Kau tak tidur?" Sasuke balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku ingin mengambil air minum." Aku pun beranjak ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dan membawanya. Tepat saat melewati ruang tengah, aku pun berhenti dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku merasa kau menjauh dariku semenjak _Kaasan_ ada di sini. Kau keberatan dengan _Kaasan_?" Tanyaku padanya pelan.

"Kita harus menjaga sikap." Jawabnya singkat. Memang benar apa kata Sasuke, tapi aku merasa kalau kita bukan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu _oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Tidurlah,"

Cup

Sasuke mengecup singkat dahiku. Aku pun tersenyum lalu bangkit dan menuju kamar dengan membawa segelas air yang tadi ku ambil. Yah, kuharap apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu memang benar.

* * *

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari terakhir _Kaasan_ berada di Konoha. Aku dan Sasuke mengantarnya ke terminal.

"Nanti kita akan berjumpa lagi, kan? _Kaasan_ tak sabar menunggu." _Kaasan_ memelukku erat.

"Iya, _Kaasan_. Pasti," Aku membalas pelukannya. Kulirik sekilas Sasuke yang hanya menyaksikan perpisaha ibu-anak layaknya di opera sabun.

_Kaasan_ pun melepas pelukannya, lalu matanya menatap Sasuke. "Nak Sasuke. Tolong jaga Sakura, ya. Jangan biarkan anak jelek ini terluka sedikitpun." _Kaasan _memberikan kepercayaannya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu, _Baasan_. _Baasan _hati-hati di bus." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu _Kaasan_ pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura, Sasuke." _Kaasan_ pun pergi menjauh dari kami, menuju sebuah bus dengan tujuan Konoha-Suna itu.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke padaku.

"Ayo." Aku pun merangkul lengan pemuda ini dan berjalan bersama. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau mau makan dulu?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita mampir ke sebuah café di Konoha Centre saja." Usulku.

Sasuke pun mengangguk. Kami berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Setelah memanaskannya satu menit, mobil Naruto pun tancap gas dari parkiran.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Waktu kau melihat Itachi-_nii_, kenapa kau tak menyapanya?"

Sasuke yang masih saja fokus menatap ke jalan pun buka suara, "Aku tak mau. Tunggu sampai aku menikahimu baru aku akan menyapanya."

Pipiku pun memanas, "Lho? Memang apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sudah berubah." Jawabnya, namun kini matanya yang sekelam jelaga menatapku dalam.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus fokus ke jalan, nanti kita menabrak." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan berhasil, dia kembali menatap ke arah jalanan. 'Yah. Kuharap suatu hari semua itu akan terwujud,' ucapku dalam hati. Memakai gaun pengantin, berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu di altar dengan _tuxedo_ putihnya yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merona.

* * *

Kring

Bunyi lonceng berdenting saat kami membuka pintu café yang diberi nama _D'Cost_ ini. Kami pun masuk dan duduk di kursi dekat pojok café. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan berambut coklat datang menghampiri kami.

Pelayan itu kemudian menyerahkan dua buku menu kepada kami, aku pun mengambil salah satunya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pesan _Burrito_ dan jus _strawberry_." Ucapku pada pelayan. Aku merengut melihat sang pelayan. Pelayan itu terus saja memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum, bukannya menulis pesananku. "EHEM!" Sengaja kukeraskan suaraku agar ia mendengarnya, sampai-sampai Sasuke yang seibuk membaca buku menu pun mendongak menatapku.

"Eh?! Ta.. tadi Mbaknya pesan apa?"

Aku pun merengut kesal kepada pelayan itu, kusebutkan pesananku padanya. Sepertinya dia terpesona dengan Sasuke.

"Aku jus tomat saja." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu pun mengambil buku menu dan segera pergi.

Aku pun mencibir pelayan itu setelah ia pergi. Berani sekali dia melirik orang padahal kekasihnya ada di dekatnya. Benar-benar murahan. Dan dari tadi kulihat ia sibuk menari-narik rok selututnya. Mau pamer paha, eh?

"Kau tadi kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku ketus. Pasalnya Sasuke juga tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. "Tidak enak ya menjadi pacarmu, Sasuke." Ucapku kemudian.

"Kau mau putus?" Sasuke bertanya padaku disertari tatapan mengintimidasi.

Aku pun memutar bola mata jenuh, "Kemana-mana selalu ada saja mata nakal yang melihatmu seolah kau tontonan gratis."

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu?" Kini pun Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak." Aku memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipiku.

Sasuke pun mengacak-acak rambutku. "Tenang saja. Aku kan tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu." Aku pun mengangguk.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, pesanan kami datang. _Mood_ku yang mulai membaik langsung hancur seketika saat pelayan itu kembali.

"Ini pesanannya." Ia pun meletakkan pesanan kami. Hey! Apa yang dia lakukan. Ia meletakkan semua pesanan di depan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengopernya ke aku.

"Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?" Matanya mengerling nakal pada Sasuke yang acuh padanya.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Aku merasa bangga, Seringai kemenangan terukir di wajahku. Aku pun memicingkan mata mengetahui pelayan itu belum beranjak dari sini. "Hey! Kau dengar, tidak?! **Kekasihku** bilang tidak ada. Jadi kau bisa pergi." Ucapku sinis dengan memberikan penekanan.

Pelayan itu pun terkejut, lalu ia pergi dari meja kami. Kulihat kepalanya bergerak ke kiri-ke kanan seperti kepalah ular. Pasti dia mencibirku, berkomat-kami mengucapka sumpah serapah yang ditujukan padaku.

"Huh! Dasar." Gumamku yang ditujukan pada pelayan genit tadi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan," Ucap Sasuke yang membuat _mood_ku menjadi bagus.

Aku pun memakan _burrito_ pesananku dengan masih tertinggal perasaan kesal di hati.

Kring Kring Drrt Drrt

Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil _handphone_ku. Sebuah panggilan dari Gaara. Aku pun memencet tombol berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkan _handphone_ pada telinga. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_**Hei, Sakura. Kau sedang apa**_**?"**

Aku mengernyit sejenak. Tumben sekali dia menanyakan kegiatanku. "Er.. Sedang makan bersama Sasuke." Kulirik sekilas Sasuke yang memperhatikanku. "Memangnya ada apa, Gaara?"

"_**Wah, sayang sekali. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."**_

"Err. Maaf kala—"

"Berhentilah menghubungi kekasih orang lain." Sasuke dengan secepat kilat merebut _handphone_ku dan berbicara pada Gaaran

PIP

Ia mematikan telepon dari Gaara, lalu memasukkan _handphone_ku ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sasu, itu kan _hnadphone_ku."

"Nanti beli yang baru sekaligus kartunya. Yang ini kusimpan." Ucapnya.

Aku pun melanjutkan menghabiskan makananku. Setelah habis, langsung saja kami membayar di kasir dan segera pergi dari café itu.

"Ayo ke Plaza Marina." Ajak Sasuke saat kami telah memasuki mobil Naruto.

"Mau ngapain ke sana?" Tanyaku padanya. Yang kutahu Plaza Marina itu adalah tempat penjualan _gadget_ terbesar di Konoha.

"Membelikanmu _handphone_." Sasuke langsung tancap gas.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membelikanku."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja hadiah dari seorang kekasih."

Aku pun merona, kalau sudah begini aku takkan mungkin bisa membantah dengan pemuda tampan tapi keras kepala ini.

Kami pun menuju ke Plaza Marina yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Namun karena kelincahan Sasuke dalam menyetir dan menyalip, hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam untuk ke sana.

"Kau mau _handphone_ apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

Aku yang gaptek dan tak tahu apa-apa soal _gadget_ mengangkat bahu, "Terserah kau saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, lalu membawaku ke sebuah toko yang menjual hanya satu merk. Di depan toko itu tergambar oval berwarna biru dengan tulisan putih di dalamnya yang bertuliskan 'SAMSUNG'. Kami pun memasukinya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah _handphone_ dengan ukuran diagonal 5.5 inci, dengan tulisan di bawahnya '_Samsung Galaxy Grand'_, beserta harganya yang cukup membuatku terkejut. 3.800.000.

"Kupikir terlalu besar untukku." Ucapku. Padahal sebenarnya besar-kecil bukan masalah bagiku. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah harganya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu yang _Samsung Galaxy S4_ saja." Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, Sasuke segera menyuruh petugas toko untuk mengambilkannya sebuah _handphone_ tipis yang entah berapa harganya.

"Ini saja." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana lalu mengambil sebuah kartu kredit.

Tak lama setelah transaksi, kini di tanganku terdapat sebuah _handphone_ tipis yang kuperhatikan. Dan sesekali kuutak-atik.

"Ini namanya _Android_."

"Oh, android. Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih ya. Ini tadi berapa harganya?"

"Hn. 8.000.000"

Glek

Aku berhenti melangkah. Mungkin perempatan muncul di dahiku kalau aku seorang tokoh anime, Aku pun menatap Sasuke horror. "8.000.000? Kenapa tidak beli yang _Galaxy Grand_ saja?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang diberatkan.

"Katamu kebesaran." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Sasukee... Kau ini. Ini itu mahal sekali. Aku jadi merasa membebanimu, tahu." Air mata hampir menetes keluar. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Aku bisa sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Saku. Kubilang ini hadiah," Sasuke merangkul bahuku, mengajakku kembali berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasu." Aku berjalan seraya menunduk malu, sudah tinggal bersama, dibiayai, sekarang dibelikan _Handphone—_eh, ralat _Android_ mahal seperti ini.

"Kau tak bersalah."

* * *

Deg!

Mataku tak salah melihat, kan? Di seberang mobil kami di parkir, baru saja keluar sosok yang kuketahui bernama Itachi walau aku tak megenalnya. Sasuke juga melihatnya, untungnya kami saat itu sudah berada di dalam mobil dan Itachi baru saja memarkir mobilnya dan keluar bersama seorang gadis yang kemarin kami lihat bersamanya.

"Sa..Sasu.." Panggilku tergagap.

Sasuke juga sama. Ia menatap dalam mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang di depan mobil mereka. Entah yang dilihat itu Itachi atau perempuan di sebelahnya, aku tak tahu. Hatiku sakit jadinya, sepertinya Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan kakaknya.

Kulihat Sasuke menggeleng cepat, mungkin mengenyahkan pikiran yang melintas di otaknya.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuka-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Kami langsung tancap gas dari sini, dengan membawa sebuah _android_ baru dan pikiran negative yang melintas di pikiranku.

* * *

Cklek

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar. Ternyata ada Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sasuke.." Panggilku pelan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Oh, kau mau ganti. Aku akan pergi." Ucapnya ketika melihatku yang habis keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk putih melilit tubuhku.

"Tak perlu. Duduklah sebentar. Aku ingin bicara."

"Hn."

Aku pun segera menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sasuke, kupikir kau tidak benar-benar serius kepadaku."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kupikir Sasuke terkejut dengan kata-kataku, sebab nada bicaranya lain daripada yang biasanya.

"Kau selalu saja melarangku untuk cemburu. Tapi setiap aku dekat dengan pria lain kau selalu posesif." Aku menitikkan air mata. Hal ini sudah mengganjal hatiku sejak dulu. Dan baru kali ini aku berani menyampaikan padanya.

"Ya, aku egois." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Aku pun bangkit penuh emosi, "Kau egois, Sasuke.. Hiks... Kau melarangku untuk cemburu karena kau selalu bersamaku. Tapi hatimu.. hiks.. hatimu selalu mengikuti kakakmu itu Sasuke.. hiks.." Kini keluar sudah semua yang ingin aku ucapkan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sasuke kini ikut berdiri, menatapku tajam.

"KUPIKIR KAU MASIH MENYUKAI KAKAKMU ITU!" ucapku garang. "Kau selalu memandanginya hiks... de.. dengan tatapan aneh, Sasuke. Kupikir kau sudah normal, ternyata tidak... hiks..."

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Aku su—"

"DIAAMM!" Teriakku kencang. "Kau bohong Sasuke. KAU BOHONG! Aku bisa hiks... melihat tatapanmu padanya. Be hiks... begitu menelisik seakan dia akan hilang kalau tak kau perhatikan."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku—"

"TIDAK!" Aku menutup telinga. "Aku tidak mau dengar, kau masih menyukainya, Sasuke. Bahkan melihatku telanjang sekali pun kau tak mungkin tertarik." Kutarik simpul handukku, membuatnya jatuh ke bawah menuju gravitasi.

"Sakura..."

_I must end this relationship..._

_I don't want to be the second..._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Fuh, ini panjang sekali. Saya sampe was-was sampe ngetiknya. Apalagi ngetik yang bawah. Yang sebelumnya tulisan TBC itu ^ bikin kejang-kejang.

Awalnya saya takut nggak bisa update cepet, kemarin paket modem habis dan nggak boleh beli pulsa sama Nyokap. Eh, gak taunya Ayah beliin pulsa. Yeat, bisa update sekarang deh ^^ Thanks Ayaah...

Nyoh, nggak banyak bacot. Nih udah panjang, kan? Maaf ya kurang gregetly. Saya nggak bisa buat yang WOW banget soalnya. ^^

Mind To Review

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**Lhylia kiryu: **Iya, yang kemarin pendek. tapi yang ini udah panjang kan...

**HazukiFujimaru**: hahaha, saya suka buat orang penasaran

**Akasuna Sakurai: **Di sini dia sudah datang

**Akasuna no ei-chan: **Sudah dilanjut ^^

**Snow's Flower: **Lemonnya chap depan yaw ^^

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **hahaha, iya ding.. Sasu nya bingung sendiri dia gay ato nggak

**Guest: **Eh? Kamu pernah baca fic aku selain ini? Pernah review fic yang lain nggak? Nah itu dia yang susah. Kalo buat cerita ga bisa jauh2 dari kata 'pun' T_T

**Purafelly: **Hayooo ini M lho . mungkin kalo satu chapter sepanjang chapter ini. Tamatnya di chapter 9

**Sami haruchi 2: **Aku tau tanggapan kamu thdp chap ini.. pasti terkesan maksa ya... T_T gomen ya, aku buru-buru nih

**Sabaku noo hye: **Wah, terima kasih. Tapi di sini SasuSakunya terkesan biasa ya? Soalnya ada Mebuki.

**Hanazono yuri: **Wah udah kerja ternyata... Nanti ketemu Itachi kok. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan itachi nya kok. #trus siapa? Rahasia ^^

**UchiHarunoKid:** Jiahaha.. mencari sensasi baru. Kalo biasanya Sakura pasrah aja digituin. Tapi ini sebaliknya.

**Meicichan:** Ini kan sakura udah jelasin dia mau ngelanjutin itu sebenernya setelah nikah.

**Anzu qyuji: **Wahaha, kita sama. Lebih nyaman menjadi siders. Hmm.. kasih tau nggak ya? Yang pasti rasa Sasuke itu untuk Sakura kok

**BarbieUchiha:** Wah, nggak mungkin lah. Ibunya kan belum tau Sakura tinggal dimana toh ._. masa; tiba tiba langsung nyosor masuk ke apartemen orang :D wkwkwk

**Brown Cinnamon: **Hahaha, thanks. Oh iya, req fic kamu uadh aku buat. Cek PM yaa..

**HikariMatsushita: **Wah, thanks banget ya. Tapi saya rasa chap ini alurnya berantakan banget

**Hatake no Mirru:** Ada konfliknya kok dengan gaara nanti ^^b gomen nggak bisa update cepet un

**Sasusaku uciha: **sudah lanjut dan ini sangat panjang... #jari keriting semua habis ngetik

**Sasu love saku: **Ahaha, makasih. Aku nge-fly loh ^^b Ah nggak kok. Temen2ku rata2 mikirnya fashion dan trend sampe gossip. Bahkan aku dibilang katro gara2 nggak update info. Sibuk sama ffn teyus :D

**Obin san: **Kali ini gua jamin lemon chap depan. Jari udah keriting ngetik segini panjang

**Sheren: **Sudah lanjut...

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora: **Lah kamu filter SasuSakunya nggak cantumin Rate ya? Wkwkwk Ini dia sudah cemburu sama Gaara. Tapi nanti bakal ada yang lebih cemburu lagi.

**Hanamiru:** Ada konfliknya kok. ^^ thanks ya... mas atau mbak author nih manggilnya?

**Babyyming: **Makasih ya... ya ampun, fic abal begini di fave.. thanks berat lho..

**Its Okay:** Hahaha.. dapet inspirasi dari temen yang dikasih cokelat sama pacarnya. #angkat tangan. Gua emang kelewat mesum :D Ups... lemon chap depan.. janji deh.. kalo nagih janji Sakura tuh udah di jelasin di chap ini

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine: **Ini sudah terlihat kan kalo Sasu jeles?

**NE: **Aku updatenya nggak tentu.. tapi usahakan maksimal seminggu sekali

**Guest: **Thanks... konfliknya nggak terlalu berat kok ^^

**Makino Yukito-chan: **Ini sudah dilanjutin.. salam kenal n jangan manggil aku senpai... aku masih newbie...


	8. Please Forgive Me

"DIAAMM!" Teriakku kencang. "Kau bohong Sasuke. KAU BOHONG! Aku bisa hiks... melihat tatapanmu padanya. Be hiks... begitu menelisik seakan dia akan hilang kalau tak kau perhatikan."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku—"

"TIDAK!" Aku menutup telinga. "Aku tidak mau dengar, kau masih menyukainya, Sasuke. Bahkan melihatku telanjang sekali pun kau tak mungkin tertarik." Kutarik simpul handukku, membuatnya jatuh ke bawah menuju gravitasi.

"Sakura..."

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

"A..Mmpph..Mmpph," Sakura membelalak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya merasa terhimpit karena Sasuke mencengkram bahunya kuat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau tak pernah tahu, kan? Aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu." Sasuke yang awalnya kasar pun sedikit melembut. "Awalnya kukira aku hanya sekedar tertarik, tapi aku sadar." Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura, kali ini dengan perasaan dan sangat lembut.

Sasuke pun membuat jarak di antara mereka, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Cu..cukup, Sasuke...hiks..hiks.." Sakura yang masih menangis menutup matanya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.. "Jangan sakiti aku lagi.. hiks.. Ka..kau—"

"Sakiti bagaimana, hah?!" Sasuke reflex mengguncangkan bahu Sakura. "Aku tak menyakitimu, kau salah paham, Sakura."

"CUKUP!" Aku tak mau dengar, hiks..hiks.." Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berantakan akibat menangis, kedua telapak tangannya pun menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya gemetar karena menangis.

Keheningan menyelimuti kamar mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sesenggukan Sakura yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan suara hembusan udara dari AC di kamar mereka.

Sasuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian. Diambilnya sepasang piyama Sakura dan membawanya ke hadapan gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Pakailah. Kau bisa kedinginan." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sasuke pun membuka kancing piyama berwarna _pink_ itu lalu menyampirkannya ke bahu Sakura yang masih bergetar. Melihat gadis di depannya ini tak menggubrisnya, ia pun menarik tangan Sakura dan memasukkan tangan Sakura ke lengan piyama itu. Pemuda berambut emo ini memakaikan piyama pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf." Sasuke mendekat, lalu memeluk Sakura.

Sakura yang dipeluk Sasuke merasa tak nyaman, ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu meskipun tenaganya tak seberapa. "Hiks.. menjauh.. dariku.." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku!" Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke menyentakkan tubuh Sakura. "Aku sepenuhnya mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Hiks.. KAU BOHONG, SASUKE!" Sakura menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan emosi.

Sasuke dengan cepat membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya, "Hari ini kau aneh. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Sasuke. Kau menerimaku hiks... hiks.. padahal kau masih mencintai Itachi!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Siapa yang dulu bilang akan mengajariku menjadi normal dan melupakan Itachi?"

Sakura tertegun. Ya, dia memang pernah bilang begitu. Yang namanya belajar menuju jalan yang benar pasti masih teringat pada jalan yang salah. Dan sebagai 'guru', kau harus bersabar sampai 'murid'mu benar-benar berada di jalan yang benar.

"Tidurlah," Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura yang masih sedikit basah, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke kasur agar segera terbang menuju alam mimpi.

Sakura sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya diam terpaku sembari sesekali mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan.

"Pakailah." Sasuke menyodorkan celana dari piyama Sakura.

Meskipun Sakura tak berkata-kata, mukanya kini memerah karena malu, mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Kali ini Sakura merespon, ia mengambil celana yang disodorkan Sasuke dan memakainya. Sakura kemudian merangkak menuju ranjang, lalu segera tidur dan menaikkan selimutnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah mulai merespon pun memilih duduk bersila di sebelah Sakura, menjaga gadis yang membuatnya berubah itu sampai tertidur lelap. "Sakura, kau tahu kenapa aku memperhatikan Itachi-_nii_ tadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tertidur.

Tidak, Sakura belum tertidur. Badannya yang semula membelakangi Sasuke kini berbalik, tak sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan gadis ini. Namun dari tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin tahu.

"Aku melihat wanita di sebelahnya, bukan Itachi-_nii_."

Sakura merengut. Dikiranya Sasuke mulai tertarik pada wanita selain dia. Ternyata meskipun sudah menangis-nangis karena dikiranya Sasuke masih menyukai Itachi-_nii_ kini ia masih cemburu, eh?

"Wanita berambut merah itu Karin. Kau tahu Karin?" Sasuke kembali bertanya kepada Sakura.

Barulah kali ini Sakura menjawab, "Pe.. pelacur yang waktu itu tidur dengan Naruto?" Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang berubah menjadi serak.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia mendekati kakakku. Yang kutahu dia itu _matrealis_."

Seakan kini Sakura paham apa maksud Sasuke, gadis ini pun mengangguk, kemudian ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "A..Aku minta maaf kalau begitu sudah menuduhmu."

"Hn. Dan satu lagi yang kau salah paham." Sasuke kini membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. "Kata siapa aku tak tertarik kalau melihatmu telanjang."

Sakura mendongak, menatap pemuda di hadapannya tak percaya, seolah mencari celah kebohongan di mata sekelam jelaga itu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun lembut, yang membuat Sakura merona. "Aku bahkan sudah terangsang saat kau mengenakan _hot pants_."

CUP

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. "Dan satu lagi yang kusadari."

"A..Apa?"

"Aku bukan _gay_."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Sasuke membohonginya? Mengaku-ngaku bahwa dia _gay_ dan menyukai kakaknya sendiri?

"Aku dapat dibilang mengagumi kakakku. Itu karena perhatian yang diberikan, membuatku salah paham. Namun kini aku sadar, cintaku hanya padamu."

"Sa..Sasu—"

"Ssstt.. Kalau kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, tak apa. Aku bisa menunggu." Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Sakura yang hendak berbicara.

"Hiks.. A.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke." Sakura menarik leher Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. "Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah salah paham dan menuduhmu,"

"Hn. Aku juga salah, aku membuatmu salah paham dengan sikapku." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Lama kelamaan dahi mereka pun menempel, perlahan Sasuke mengecup singkat hidung mancung kecil milik Sakura, lalu turun ke bibirnya yang lembut dan merah merekah. Ia mengecupnya singkat, merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir milik si gadis yang hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Lagi, Sasuke mengecupnya lembut, merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura yang sudah basah. Mulai berani, ia pun memejamkan mata dan melumatnya sebentar. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan melihat bagaiman reaksi Sakura.

Gadis di hadapannya itu hanya memejamkan mata, dengan rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya. Sasuke pun mengelus pipi semulus porselen itu, membuat si empunya membuka mata.

"_Aishiteru_," ucap Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura.

"_A..Aishiteru mo, _Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura, kali ini lebih berani daripada sebelumnya. Sesekali Sakura membalas perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Hawa dingin di kamar mereka perlahan silih berganti menjadi panas membara.

Mereka berdua yang telah terbakar gairah pun mulai berbuat lebih, Sasuke sudah mengganti posisinya menjadi menindih Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri sibuk meremas rambut belakang Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke pun mulai bergerak nakal. Diremasnya pelan salah satu dari dada Sakura yang masih tertutupi piyama.

"Ahh! Sa..Sasuke.. Unggh," Sakura mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya saat Sasuke meremas pelan salah satu bagian sensitivenya itu.

Sasuke pun menyeringai, ia kembali melumat bibir Sakura, kali ini dengan ganas. Meminta Sakura mengizinkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sakura tetap saja mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, tak memberi izin untuk Sasuke memasuki mulutnya lebih jauh.

Tak kehabisan akal, kini tangan Sasuke kiri Sasuke yang menganggur pun ikut meremas dada Sakura yang lain.

"AHH! Ahh, ouch.. Sasuke.. enghh.." Suara desahan Sakura semakin kuat seiring dengan remasan Sasuke pada dadanya yang semakin kuat.

"Hn. Baru segini kau sudah kalah," Sasuke menyeringai, tak membuang kesempatan, segera lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura yang sibuk mengeluarkan desahan. Ia mengobrak abrik segala isi mulut Sakura, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putih gadis itu agar tak ada yang hilang satu pun. Mengajak lidah gadis yang ditindihnya itu bertarung lidah, saling melilit dan sesekali menjilati lidah yang lain.

"Mmngh.. Sas..Sasuke-_kun_... engh, aahhh~" sakura terus saja mendesah.

Bosan dengan mainannya pada dada Sakura yang tidak 'live' seperti konser sebuah band, Sasuke pun membuka kancing piyama Sakura tak sabaran.

"Sa.. Sasuke-_kun_. A..Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sakura tersirat akan keraguan.

"Hn. Aku pasti menikahimu." Jawab Sasuke mantap. Dikecupnya lagi bibir Sakura yang sudah sedikit membengkak dan sangat memerah. Oh iya, ia lupa akan satu hal. Disibakkannya rambut Sakura ke atas bantal, memperlihatkan leher jenjang nan putih mulus gadis itu. Di hirupnya aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, lalu dihembuskannya dengan satu kali hembusan panjang.

Nafas Sasuke yang terasa di lehernya membuat Sakura merasa merinding, "Ahh, geli, Sasuke..."

Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil mengetahi reaksi Sakura, niatnya untuk mempermainkan Sakura pun timbul. Ia meniup leher jenjang gadis itu, membuat bahu si gadis terangkat karena geli.

Dikecupnya leher Sakura, meninggalkan sebuah bercak kemerahan di lehernya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, ia menggigit-gigit kecil kulit leher gadisnya ini, lalu menjilati bekas yang tercetak di leher putih yang kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah.

"Sssh.. Ugh, Sas..Sasuke.." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang justru memberi tempat lebih banyak untuk dijamah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali bermain dengan dada Sakura yang berukuran sedang namun padat itu. Dengan gemas diremasnya dada kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke gundukan di dada Sakura, lalu menghisap puncaknya pelan.

"Aahh! Ouch~ Oggh... Nghh.." Sakura mengerang tak jelas saat pemuda di atasnya itu semakin menghisap dadanya kuat seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"Ouch~ ahh! Sasu... A—AKKHH!" Sakura berteriak kencang seraya meremas rambut Sasuke saat mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Tangan Sasuke kini bergerak menuju bagian bawah Sakura. Ditariknya celana tidur Sakura hingga terlepas dari kaki si empunya. Dielusnya bagian sensitive Sakura yang masih tertutupi celana dalam dengan motif _cherry_ itu.

"Hn. Sudah basah rupanya," Sasuke menyeringai. Dilumatnya bibir Sakura ganas

"Mmpph, nghh.." Sakura berontak, dibalasnya perbuatan Sasuke. Kini giliran dirinya menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya itu. Lidah Sakura bergerak liar walau tak seliar 'lawan' yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bergerak ke sana kemari, melilit lidah Sasuke dan sesekali menekan lidahnya agar tak dapat bergerak.

"Ah.. Hah, hah.. hah!" Sakura pun melepas ciuman mereka, tali _saliva _tercipta di antara bibir mereka saat mereka membuat jarak. Meski bagaimanapun tetap saja ia kalah dari Sasuke.

"Cih! _You lose_, Sakura."

Sasuke kini pun membuka celana dalam Sakura yang seperti celana dalam anak kecil. Terpampanglah dengan jelas bagian paling tersembunyi dari gadis ini yang berwarna kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut itu. Seringai _sexy _tercipta di wajah Sasuke.

"AHH~!" Sakura mendesah kencang saat Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam bagian yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun.

"Ogh, Ouch... ahhh. Ahh, Sa..Sasuke~" Sakura mendesah ria tatkala Sasuke terus saja mengocok-ngocok jarinya di dalam liang Sakura.

"Hn. Nikmati saja, _Hime_."

Panggilan sayang dari Sasuke yang tak biasa itu pun membuat Sakura merinding. Ditariknya wajah kekasihnya itu dan diciumnya bibir tipis pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya di sela ciuman mereka.

"Hn."

"AHH.. Sasuke," Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, seperti tersengat listrik saat jari tengah Sasuke ikut masuk dan kembali mengocok liangnya dengan cepat. Perutnya seperti digelitik oleh sesuatu.

"Ohh.. Ahhnn... Sasu...keee..."

Tiga jari bersarang di liang Sakura. Membuat si 'tuan rumah' mendesah tak karuan. Jari Sasuke terus saja mengocok-ngocok liang Sakura dengan gerakan yang tak karuan. Begitu tahu Sakura akan mengalami orgasme yang kedua kali, tiba-tiba dihentikannya gerakan ketiga jarinya.

"Ka..Kau menyebalkan.! Ugh," Gerutu Sakura begitu tahu kekasihnya itu berhenti.

"Hn. Sabarlah, tidak seru kalau kau langsung klimaks." Sasuke menyeringai. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke liang Sakura yang kemerahan itu, dimasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang yang dapat memuaskan seorang lelaki itu. Ya, hanya seorang.

Lidah Sasuke pun bergerak zig-zag, yang akan menguntungkan mereka saat 'hidangan utama' nanti karena liang Sakura yang rapat sudah sedikit melonggar.

"Ungh, Sa-Sasuke... Ouch~ Ahh..." Sakura meremas kuat sprei di bawahnya, membuatnya menjadi lecek.

"AKKHH~ engh..." Sakura menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. "Hah...hah.. aku capek, Sasuke-_kun_." Serunya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, "Sabarlah. Hidangan utama belum sampai." Ucapnya. Ia pun kembali memasukkan lidahnya, menjilati segala cairan orgasme Sakura yang meluber kemana-mana sampai bersih. Ia pun meneguk setengah yang ada di mulutnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_. Kau menjijikkan." Sakura memundurkan badannya melihat Sasuke yang meminum cairannya.

Sasuke kemudian mendekat, diciumnya Sakura. Disalurkannya sisa cairan Sakura yang masih ada di mulutnya, membuat si empunya merasakan juga bagaimana cairannya sendiri. Rasanya pun tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kalau mau tahu, coba saja sendiri di rumah masing-masing.

Sret

Sasuke menurunkan celana panjangnya, terbentuk sedikit dari luar celana _boxer_ yang dikenakannya sesuatu yang sudah menegang di balik celana itu. Diturunkannya celana _boxer_nya.

Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya malu, tak ingin melihat 'benda' milik Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura agar menatapnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, pandangannya kini tertuju pada kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan cukup besar itu. Ia hanya bisa menelan liurnya melihatnya.

"Kau mau mencoba?" Tawar Sasuke.

Glek

Sakura pun duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegak sempurna. Bagaimanapun juga tak adil kalau hanya Sasuke yang 'bekerja keras'. Kedua tangan kecilnya kemudian memegang kejantanan Sasuke. Diarahkannya 'benda' itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Aha!

Seakan mendapat ide brilian, Sakura berniat menjahili Sasuke. Dihisapnya ujung kejantanan Sasuke layaknya sebuah permen.

"Erggh!" Sasuke menggeram kesal dan langsung mendorong kepala Sakura agar kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Dibantunya Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, sesekali dijilatnya kejantanan Sasuke itu. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati servis yang dilakukannya, ia pun terpana. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu.

Beralih lagi pada kejantanannya, Sakura dengan penasaran pun memegang sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah kejantanan Sasuke. Dipencetnya 'benda' yang entah apa namanya itu.

"Akh! Cukup!" Sasuke menarik Sakura agar menjauh dari kejantanannya. Dibaringkannya Sakura dan segera ditindihnya gadis itu. "Mungkin ini terasa sakit sedikit." Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju liang Sakura.

"AKH!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke mencoba menerobos masuk liangnya. "Sa..Sasuke, sakit... hiks.." Ia mulai terisak dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bersabarlah!" Sasuke menarik nafas, kejantanannya terasa dihimpit sangat kuat oleh dinding kewanitaan Sakura. Belum menembus selaput dara Sakura saja sudah sesakit ini yang dirasakan Sakura.

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Sasuke pun menembus dinding keperawanan Sakura. Darah merembes keluar, membasahi sprei mereka.

"Ak.. hiks, Sa..sakit, Sasuke," Rintih Sakura.

Sasuke tak bergerak, ditunggunya sampai Sakura sudah sedikit merasa tenang. Akhirnya Sakura pun menggerakkan pinggulnya pertanda ia sudah siap. Digerakkannya kejantanannya, maju mundur di dalam liang Sakura.

"A..Ahh~ Oucchhh~"

"Sempit sekali, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke tanpa berhenti memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh~Ahhhh~ngh.."

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura, diremasnya lagi dada Sakura yang kenyal dan pas untuk diremas tangannya itu, membuat Sakura hanya mendesah tertahan akibat mulutnya yang dibungkam Sasuke. Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya. Namun imbasnya gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat menyodok-nyodok liang Sakura.

"Ohh.. Sasu...Ahh~" Sakura menggelinjang hebat. Tak pernah ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Bunyi berkecipak yang ditimbulkan akibat kegiatan mereka pun tak dihiraukan. AC 2 pk yang ada di kamar mereka pun tak sanggup mendinginkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua anak manusia ini.

"Egh! _Shit!_"/ "AHH~" Sasuke menggeram bersamaan dengan orgasme Sakura untuk yang ketiga. Disemburkannya semua spermanya yang tak pernah keluar di liang wanita lain itu di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menggeram di antara leher dan bahu Sakura, menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat itu dari kekasihnya.

Cup

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah." Sasuke pun menarik selimut agar menutupi mereka berdua.

"Ungh,.." sakura melenguh pelan saat Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dari liang Sakura. Sakura yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya tertidur lelap.

* * *

"_**Itachi-nii. Ayo main bersamaku."**_

"_**Baiklah, Sasuke. Ayo kita main."**_

"_**Itachi-kun. Temanmu menunggu diluar, mereka mengajak main."**_

"_**Iie, Kaasan. Aku akan bermain dengan Sasuke."**_

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu. Kaasan harap kau bisa menjaga adikmu, Itachi."**_

"_**Hai', Kaasan."**_

"_**Itachi-nii. Kenapa ingin bermain denganku? Kau tidak menyukai teman-temanmu itu?"**_

"_**Aku lebih menyukai waktu bersama adikku ini."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Itachi-nii. Ada Hana-nee di luar."**_

"_**Nah, Sasuke. Kalau kau ditaksir seseorang, orang itu jangan dicuekin, ya. Nanti kau akan menyesal," **_

"_**Hm. Baik. Aku senang memiliki kakak seperti Itachi-nii."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Itachi-nii. Aku mau cokelat yang dipegang Hana-nee.."**_

"_**Itu kan milik Hana."**_

"_**Tak apa, Itachi-kun. Sasuke harus didulukan."**_

"_**Yeay..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun. Kau harus seperti Itachi-nii kalau sudah besar. Dia bisa mendapat ranking satu di sekolahnya.**_

"_**Iya. Itachi-nii hebat ya, Toosan."**_

"_**Hn.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke**_** POV**

Terngiang di benakku tentang masa-masa kecilku bersama Itachi-_nii_. Perhatian, kasih sayangnya yang diberikan padaku. Dia yang selalu mendahulukanku daripada yang lain, dia yang selalu punya waktu untukku. Aku memang selalu kagum, dan menyukainya. Membuatku selalu ingin mengikuti langkah dan jejaknya.

Tapi kini aku sadar. Aku bukan mencintainya, hanya mengagumi sosok kepribadiannya. Dan mungkin aku dapat dibilan _brother complex_ yang selalu peduli terhadap Kakakku. Saking mengaguminya, yang terjadi justru terlalu berlebihan. Aku bahkan mengira diriku sendiri _gay_.

Jika selama ini aku selalu berjalan di belakangnya dan mengikuti bayangannya, maka kali ini aku akan mendahuluinya.

"Sakura.."

Aku pun menyelipkan rambut _pink_ wanitaku ini ke belakang telinganya, lalu berbisik

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Oke ini nggak terlalu panjang dan alurnya ngebut banget. Gua nggak mw bnyk bacot, lgi nggak mood jdi saya balesnya singkat2 aja yaw -.- tapi saya tetep seneng kok kalian sudah review fic saya. Dan ini udah nyampe angka 200? Ya ampun makasih banget semuanya

Oh satu lagi. Gimana sih tanggapan kalian, sebaiknya kolom balasan review itu di hapus/ di tiadakan atau tetap dibiarin aja? #itu lho yang paling bawah

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**HazukiFujimaru:** Wah ini sudah update..^^

**Sami Haruchi 2: **Iya, itu aku lagi khlingan mood nulis.. di sini ada lemon Cuma abal ya

**Akasuna no ei-chan: **Okesip, udah lanjut ^^

**Yamaneko achil: **mebuki ngelindur paling. Atau dkirain Sasu itu chef juna, sama2 dingin :D

**Sanny UchiHaruno Swift: **Thanks ya Sann #peyuk peyuk J

**Akasuna Sakurai: **Iya update cepet tapi abal banget.. maklum author ababil ya bgini.

**Sheren: **Nah lo, nggak di apa2 in kok :D

**Usa usa: **Iya saya tau ini masih banyak yang salah dan saya juga udah bilang dari kemarin2 kalo saya nggak bisa bikin konflik yang 'wah'. Yah mungkin paling cepet update beberapa minggu kemudian, nyantai aja.. beginian itu bukan flame, dan ini konkrit jadi why not?

**Lala yoichi**: Iya ada lemonnya kan? Cuma nggak hot dan itu abal banget lemonnya

**NE**: Wah ketemu lagi sama nih anak. Ada lemonnya. Err. Aku nggak bisa jelasin dg kata2 deh :D

**Its Okay**: Beh gua paling semangat baca review ente. Entah kenapa lucu aja gitu padahal nggak lucu -.- jangan manggil senpai ah, masih ababil gini

**UchiHarunoKid**: mau yang kecut? #ngasih satu gelas perasan lemon tanpa gula ke kamu :D gomen mungkin habis ini nggak update kilat lagi.. jadi harus santai :D

**Lhylia kiryu: **Aku paling salut sama kamu. Kamu merhatiin dengan segitu detailnya, aku males ngecek lagi sih :D Ini aku usahakan lebih baik

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **Iya, Sasu itu bingung sama perasaannya sendiri :D Saku nya frontal wkwkwk

**Pumpimpa: **Aku masih newbie dan belajar, jadi beginilah adanya.. Aku lagi nggak mood dan deskripnya maybe kurang. Tapi aku usahakan utk memperpanjang deskripsi nya

**NamikazeMinaru: **Aku seneng buat orang tertipu :D btw curhat kamu berkesan lho.. jadi pengen nipu kamu lagi deh :D

**Stella: **Sudah, thanks ya.. nggak papa kok kamu baru review ;)

**Makino Yukito-chan: **Heey . kamu membuka identitasku aja nih :D

**BCherryPurple**: Enak dong kalo direstuin. Ini sudah lanjut

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora: **Ahaha, kemarin udah pnjng banget chapnya. Aku mungkin habis ini nggak bisa update cepet... mungkin 2 bulan lagii.. #Huaha ngawor, nggak kok bercanda.. tapi aku usahakan untuk update itu agak di lama in dikit. Soalnya katanya updateku kecepetan tapi chapternya abal banget

**Brown Cinnamon:** S4 udah turun jdi 7.500.000 lho... :D ayo beli ada lemonnya kan, Cuma abal ak g pinter bikin lemon

**Anzu qyuji: **Iya aku paham kok ^^, itu gr2 kehilangan mood nulis, dan disini aku coba perbaiki tapi tetep aja masih abal.. tau aja settingnya di Surabaya eheheh

**Hikari Matsushita:** iya nih, lagi nggak semangat banget nulis fic. kamu kok ngerti banget sih ^^

**Sasu love Saku: **Wah, km tinggal di Surabaya kah? Iya itu settingnya di Surabaya wkwwk orang konoha kok jdi Surabaya. Makasih lagi dehh... maaf nggk update cepet

**Sasusaku uciha: **Wah thanks ya udah nungguin, ini udh update ^^

**Rheeza Luphe Onew: **Wahahaha, iya lah kak bahasanya khusus T tapi rate M, jadi enak bawaannya :D ini udah update kak :D

**Sabaku noo Hye: **Iya kok, ada cemburu sama Gaara, dan satu lagi konflik gara2 seseorang

**Guest: **Ayo, S4 udah turun harganya skrng :D ini udah diksih flashback. Justru aku yg ngucapin thanks, kamu udah mau baca+review fic abal milik author ababil gini

**Purafelly: **Hayoo belum di atas umur ya? #nunjuk muka felly-san.. karena bilangnya jgn terburu2 kyknya 3 chapter der L

**Hanazono yuri: **Iya kak, nanti masih ada masalah lagi kok ^^b

**Kiki RyuEuntTeuk:** Update. Oh iya btw namamu itu singkatan Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan yg pertama aku nggk tw. Bener nggak sih?

**Hyeon-chan: **salam kenal juga ya. Yah yang penting nggak sampe nge bashing chara deh ya


	9. Stay With Me, Okay?

Jika selama ini aku selalu berjalan di belakangnya dan mengikuti bayangannya, maka kali ini aku akan mendahuluinya.

"Sakura.."

Aku pun menyelipkan rambut _pink_ wanitaku ini ke belakang telinganya, lalu berbisik

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Matahari telah bertugas kembali, hadir di tengah-tengah langit dan menyebarkan cahayanya ke seluruh penjuru. Semua orang mulai terbangun dari tidur mereka dan segera bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka.

"Ungh," Sakura yang masih berada di alam mimpinya melenguh pelan. Dicarinya posisi yang nyaman di bantalnya dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

Sementara Sasuke yang telah terbangun lebih dulu hanya tersenyum tipis, entah apa yang dipikirkan terhadap kekasihnya itu. Dielusnya pelan pipi ranum Sakura, membuat sang kekasih melenguh pelan untuk yang kedua kali, dan kali ini Sakura pun terbangun.

"Sa, Sasu?" Tanya Sakura yang baru membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke ambigu, disingkirkannya poni Sakura yang menutupi jidat lebar gadis itu. Entah memang benar atau tidak, Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura semakin err... Cantik.

Sakura akhirnya terdiam, ditatapnya mata sekelam _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan dalam. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu kenapa Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas. Terus saja diperhatikan kekasihnya yang memiliku wajah tampan itu. Rahang kokohnya, pipi tirus yang biasa dikecupnya setiap pergi kuliah, dan bibir tipis yang selama ini sering menempel pada bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba muka Sakura memerah sempurna. Kejadian yang entah ilusi atau fakta tentang 'kegiatan' yang tadi malam dilakukannya kembali terngiang di benaknya. Diintipnya tubuh dirinya sendiri yang masih tertutupi selimut.

Sakura lalu menarik selimutnya. Mukanya kembali memerah dan suhu tubuhnya terasa meningkat. Ternyata semua itu bukanlah ilusi semata. Apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke memang benar adanya.

Masih tak percaya, diliriknya bagian sekitar lehernya. Terdapat banyak bercak kemerahan di situ. Satu lagi bukti yang cukup kuat, bagian selangkangannya terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh dari wanitanya.

Sakura menoleh, dan ia baru sadar. Sasuke juga tak mengenakan bajunya, sementara bagian pinggang dada ke bawah tertutupi selimut. "Ki..kita—"

"Ya. Kita melakukannya." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura yang masih tak percaya bahwa dia melakukannya sebelum menikah hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak, ia tak menyesal melakukannya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Hanya saja ia masih tak percaya bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi.

Merasa sedikit lengket di bagian bawah sana, Sakura pun hendak bangkit dan membersihkan diri. Ditariknya selimut miliknya yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, lalu dililitkannya selimut itu ke badan mungilnya.

"Ahh!" Saat hendak berdiri, Sakura kembali limbung dan terjatuh—untungnya ke atas ranjang. Nyeri yang masih terasa di selangkangannya, membuatnya sulit berjalan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian memakai celana _boxer_nya. Ia pun bangkit ddari ranjang, dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasu, apa yang kau—Kyaa.." Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. Seringai _sexy_ tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda tampan ini. "Ayo mandi," ajaknya pada Sakura.

"Hah, apa?! Ti..tidak, Kyaaaa..." Sakura menjerit ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke lembut, yang kemudian mengecup bahu Sakura singkat.

'Menghabiskan waktu bersama sih, iya. Tapi kan tidak begini juga caranya.' Batin Sakura yang hanya pasrah dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Pemuda ini kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di atas kloset duduk. "Tunggu dulu," diacak-acaknya rambut Sakura dengan gemas. Sasuke pun memutar kran _bath tub_ agar mengeluarkan air hangat, lalu setelah terisi sepertiga.

"Kita takkan melakukan apapun, kau tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke yang mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"I..Iya," jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Mukanya telah memerah sempurna, belum siap menerima bahwa ia akan mandi bersama Sasuke.

"Hn. Sudah," Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya lagi. Dibaringkannya Sakura di dalam _bath tub _tanpa melepaskan selimut yang masih melilit di tubuh mungil wanita itu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke pun ikut masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ dan duduk di belakang Sakura, membiarkan Sakura menyandar pada dada bidangnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Sa..Sasu,"

"Hn." Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, ia pun mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada Sasuke. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya..." pintanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengecup singkat puncak kepala wanitanya. "Kau jadi mandi tidak?"

Pipi Sakura merona akibat pertanyaan Sasuke. Mau tak mau ia pun mengangguk. Dibukanya simpul selimut di depan dadanya, dan diletakkannya selimut yang telah basah oleh air itu di samping _bath tub_. "Jangan lihat ya, Sasuke." Pintanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Bagian mana yang belum kulihat darimu, Sakura." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ta..tapi kan—"

"Hn. Aku tahu, biar aku mengggosok punggungmu." Sasuke mengambil sabun cair yang ada di tempat sabun dari porselen yang menempel di dinding dan mengusapkannya pada punggung mulus Sakura dengan lembut.

"_A..Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura malu-malu. Ia pun mulai mengusapkan sabun di tubuhnya sendiri dengan dibantu Sasuke yang menggosok punggungnya.

"Hn."

Setelah selesai menggosok sabun di seluruh tubuhnya dan membilasnya menggunakan air yang ada di dalam _bath tub_, Sakura tak kunjung berpindah dari tempatnya saat ini. Sakura hanya menoleh, melihat kekasihnya. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn." Sasuke menaikkan alis melihat wanitanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan memainkan jari-jari pemuda itu. "Kau jadi ikut ke Suna, kan?"

"Hn. Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk kuliah." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau menggendongmu sampai ke kelas."

* * *

Sore harinya mereka hanya bersantai-santai di apartemen seraya menikmati semangkuk _pop corn_ caramel yang dibuat Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Besok aku ada rapat koordinasi di kampus. Aku jadi Sekretaris panitia, lho.." Ucap Sakura membanggakan dirinya.

"Ketuanya?"

"Gaara. Dia—"

"Lebih baik tak usah jadi panitia saja kalau ketuanya dia." Ucap Sasuke ketus, seraya membuang muka.

"Aish, Sasuke~ Kau cemburu, eh?" Sakura mencolek pipi Sasuke

"Ck! Tidak." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Ia pun mengambil _pop corn_ yang ada di mangkuk yang dipegang Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ayolah, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Sakura mengaduk-aduk _pop_ _corn_ yang dipegangnya, mencari sebuah _pop corn _yang sepenuhnya dilumuri caramel.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja,"

"Berarti kalau aku selingkuh boleh, dong? Kan terserah aku."

"Hn, tak apa."

"Ya sudah, nanti aku selingkuh aja, ah." Sakura kembali mengambil sebuah _pop corn_, diliriknya wajah Sasuke yang masih saja datar dan menatap ke depan. Namun kali ini Sakura terkejut, sebuah seringai terpampang dengan jelas di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Tak apa, sebagai gantinya kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan setiap hari dan sehingga tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Masih ingin selingkuh?" Tawar Sasuke dengan seringai licik

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya terasa memanas dengan semburat kemerahan terpoles sempurna di sana. "Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabnya.

* * *

Sakura berbolak-balik dari lemari menuju sebuah tas ransel yang ada di ranjangnya. "Hm... Topi sudah, _hand and body_ sudah. Baju ganti sudah... Apa lagi yang belum, yah?" Sakura tampak berpikir.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan tingkah wanitanya itu menggeleng heran, "Kau ini seperti mau berkelana saja."

"Ck! Kau ini seperti tak pernah dengar pepatah saja. Sedia payung sebelum hujan." Sakura membanggakan dirinya dengan pepatah-pepatah tua itu. "Oh iya. Payung!" Sakura bertingkah layaknya tokoh kartun yang mendapatkan sebuah lampu di atas kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke lemari, melompat-lompat beberapa kali, lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah payung berwarna transparan. "Sasu, kau tak bawa payung?"

"Cih! Sasuke mendecih meremehkan. "Suna itu panas. Memangnya ada hujan?" kini Sasuke bertanya balik pada wanitanya.

"Kan buat jaga-jaga. Karena aku dulu tinggal di sana, jadi biasanya bulan ini datang hujan paling tidak seminggu sekali."

"Tubuhku kan tidak sakit-sakitan sepertimu."

BUKK

Sakura melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Sasuke. "Enak saja mengataiku sakit-sakitan."

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat." Sasuke pun beranjak dari ranjang hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Sasu. Lebih baik aku pakai jaket atau tidak?" Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pakaian wanitanya itu. "Pakai saja." Ia pun kembali berjalan mennggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamar.

Sakura yang memakai _dress_ berwarna _peach_ itu kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan segera memakainya. Wanita berambut _pink_ ini segera mengambil tas ransel dan menggandongnya di punggung lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasu, nanti mampir ke swalayan dulu,ya?" Sakura menepuk bahu pemuda di depannya yang sibuk menyalakan motor.

"Hn."

Kedua pasangan itu pun berangkat meninggalkan gedung apartemen mereka, menuju swalayan terdekat yang kemudian akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi menuju kampus Sakura, tempat dimana mereka dan mahasiswa lain berkumpul untuk selanjutnya pergi ke Suna untuk mengadakan bakti sosial.

Lima menit berkendara, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di sebuah swalayan dengan tulisan 'Konohamaret' di depannya. Mereka pun masuk dan segera mengambil sebuah keranjang untuk tempat belanjaan.

"Selamat datang di Konohamaret, selamat berbelanja.." Sambut penjaga kasir yang ada di samping pintu.

Sakura pun menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajak kekasihnya itu ke rak_ snack _dan minuman. "Kau mau yang mana, Sasuke?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasuke asal. Dirinya hanya pasrah saja saat Sakura menyeretnya menuju tempatnya kini berada. Diperhatikannya Sakura yang sibuk memilih _snack_ dengan raut wajah yang berubah-ubah. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan dahi lebarnya dan sesekali menggembungkan pipinya hanya karena kebingungan memilih _snack_ yang jumlahnya banyak itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau yang rasa _strawberry _atau cokelat?" Sakura menunjukkan dua buah biskuit yang masih terbungkus plastik biru kepada Sasuke. Diletakkannya keranjang berwarna merah yang telah terisi seperempatnya oleh _snack _itu di atas lantai.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasuke acuh, yang kini malah beralih menuju lemari pendingin tempat menyimpan minuman kaleng bersoda.

Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang, kemudian ia memasukkan dua biskuit dengan selai itu ke dalam keranjang. "Kalau terserah aku ya sudah. Yang _strawberry _untukku, yang cokelat untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengambil keranjang yang tadi diletakkannya dan membawanya menyusul Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke menoleh pada wanita di sebelahnya yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tinggal memilih minuman." Wanita itu ikut-ikutan membuka pintu lemari pendingin, lalu mengambil sebotol isotonik dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

"Hanya segitu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura heran.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali membuka pintu lemari pendingin itu dan mengambil dua botol air mineral, satu botol isotonik yang sama dengan yang diambil Sakura tadi, dan dua kotak susu _full cream_. "Kau mau makan tanpa minum, heh?" tanya Sasuke remeh pada wanitanya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo bayar." Sakura mengajak Sasuke menuju kasir agar segera membayar belanjaan mereka yang cukup banyak itu.

Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka bergegas menuju kampus Sakura. Sekarang pukul 9:20. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi bagi mereka untuk menuju ke kampus Sakura.

"Kau sudah kuatur agar bisa duduk disampingku lho, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menepuk bahu kekasihnya yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir itu.

"Tak duduk pun tak masalah." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kau ini tak tahu terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah menyuruh Gaara untuk pindah, tapi kau malah seenaknya bilang begitu." Raut wajah Sakura terlihat muram dibalik helm yang dikenakannya.

"Hn. Aku tahu kau bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi untuk apa semua itu?"

"I..itu, a..aku ingin di dekatmu," ujar Sakura pelan yang tetap saja masih dapat di dengar pemuda di depannya itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Tetaplah bersamaku, ya..." Ditariknya tangan Sakura agar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sakura pun menuruti apa keinginan kekasihnya ini, ia pun bersandar di punggung tegap pemuda di depannya. Sakura kemudian mengangguk, "Kau juga. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu, seakan tak ingin membiarkannya kemana-mana.

"E..Ehm.."

Sakura yang merasa terusik dengan suara seseorang pun akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menoleh. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat sampai-sampai ia tak mampu berkata-kata,

"Beginilah anak muda zaman sekarang, bermesraan tidak tahu tempat dan waktu." Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengendarai motor mengomentari 'adegan' Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat. Ah, pantas saja. Ini lampu merah, sebagian pengendara melihat Sakura yang tertunduk malu dan Sasuke yang hanya cuek dan tetap memperhatikan ke depan.

* * *

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Silahkan naik ke bus masing-masing."

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendapat bus nomor dua itu pun segera masuk ke dalam sebuah bus di pojok lapangan kampus dan segera mencari tempat duduk sesuai urutan yang ada di kartu yang mereka pegang. Tempat duduk bus itu terdiri dari tiga kursi dengan jalan di tengah-tengah.

"Nah, sepertinya ini tempat duduk kita. Nomornya juga pas." Sakura melihat ke atas tempat duduk yang bertuliskan 15.

"Aku di pojok." Sasuke masuk lebih dulu, dan segera duduk di dekat jendela.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku akan mual kalau melihat ke luar. Aku di tengah saja." Sakura kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan meletakkan _snack_ yang ada di kantong belanjaan di antara kakinya dan kaki Sasuke. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong yang akan duduk di sebelahku ini nanti siapa, ya?" Sakura melirik sekilas kursi di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Entah." Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_nya berserta _earphone_ putih yang merupakan pasangan dari _handphone_ yang dibelinya. "Coba dengarkan," Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu cabang _earphone_ pada Sakura. Diputarnya lagi Paparazzi milik Lady Gaga namun kali ini dinyanyikan dengan _piano version_ oleh Greyson Chance dengan nada naik-turun ala remaja yang terkadang dibilang mirip Justin Bieber dengan _style _rambut _hairflip_ itu.

Sakura pun mendengarkan lantunan piano yang dimainkan sendiri oleh Greyson dengan sungguh-sungguh. Suara remaja satu ini memang benar-benar suara emas, bila dibandingkan dengan suaranya, mungkin suara Sakura adalah suara perak, ah tidak. Lebih rendah dari perak, suara perunggu. Ah tidak, suara batu. Itu yang paling tepat. Suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga, namun bisa terdengar merdu saat sampai di telinga kekasinya, Sasuke.

"Permisi. Aku akan duduk di sini,"

Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya, ia pun mendongak. "Ga-Gaara?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: Yosh, lagi males bercincong ria ini..

Banyak yang bilang mimisan gara2 kejadian sebelumnya di chap 7 (u know what I mean) Nih #Tebar tissue segudang Gua kasih semuanya wkwkwk

Mood main ke ffn hilang total ini. Niatnya mau ngelanjutin fic, udah buka MS word, buka FB... sampe selesai main FB satu kata pun nggak nambah di MS Word.. wkwkwk Maaf ya update nggak secepat yang kemarin-kemarin

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**HazukiFujimaru**: Ayo, tarik lagi kata-katamu.. Kali ini saya updatenya lama yaw? Heheh gomen-ne

**BCherryPurple:** Sasuke aja bingung apalagi saya wkwkwk...Besok-besok saya kasih perasan lemon satu liter yak wkwkwk

**anzu qyuji:** Oh, kamu skip yah? Belum cukup umur gitu? #Patut diteladani.. Nah koreksi yang ini juga yaw ;) serasa punya beta reader jadinya kikiki

**sheren: **Nggak di apa2in kok :D eh tepatnya nggak macem2, soalnya Cuma satu macem, yaitu... sudah lanjut

**NE: **Iya saya nggak hapus deh, enak juga kayak bisa lebih deket sama reviewer.. kan percuma kalo review tapi nggak ada feedback atau setidaknya diindahkan gitu reviewnya... Bentar lagi tamat... satu chapter kalo nggak gitu dua chapter lagi...

**sami haruchi 2: **Ah? Kurang hot? Gomen, waktu gua buat lemonnya itu kupikir nggak terasa sama sekali loh... Maaf ya gua malah update siput beginii

**purafelly**: Siram air dingin ke ente wkwkwk... Disini itu umur Saku sama Sasu sama, yah sekitar umur anak baru kuliahan gitu.. berapa yah kira2? Aku belum kuliah sih heheh

**Akasuna Sakurai**: Ahahaha, kamu harus menelan pil pahit kali ini. Kalo gua langsung certain gimana ke ortunya nanti alurnya ngebut banget itu..

**Tsurugi de Lelouch:** Ahaha, dari awal emang bener yak dia nggak gay... Kenapa? Kak Wul mau ikut juga tuh bareng SasuSaku? #Plakk

**Hikari Matsushita:** Dan kali ini mau nggak mau saya harus setuju dengan review kamu.. Kamu sok tau.. wkwkwk bercanda lho... aku belum nyari sekolah kok ^^b masih setahun lagi di SMP. Iya saya nggak bakal hapus kolom balasan, dg begini jadi merasa dekat dengan reviewer

**Snow's Flower**: hahaha, nanti dong lamarannya. Kalo sekarang alurnya berasa ngebut banget.. maaf ya gua Cuma bisa update siput(?)

**Ridafi chan:** itachi POV nya kalau jadi chapter depan, itu pun kalo aku nggak males nulis wkwkwk...

**Kim Keyna: **Reaksi keluarganya chap depan kalo saya nggak males nulis wkwkwk.. Yep, café d'cost itu emang ada tapi saya belum pernah masukkk hiks... Cuma solaria doang, kalo nongkrong pali McD #curhat

**NamikazeMiNaru:** Wah kita sama2 labil yak #Tos gomen nggak bisa update kilat nihh... dengan update siput dan fic yang semakin hancur saja, saya persembahkan untuk kamu yang sama2 labil kayak saya wkwwk

**Guest: **Kemarin kilat sekarang update siput nih... #dateng2 naik keong mas.. Wah kamu nggak baca teliti, waktu itu aku udah jelasin cewek rambut merah panjang... Jangan terburu2, nanti alurnya ngebut wes wes lho...

**Hachikodesuka**: Ini namamu kok kayak nama anjing setia itu ya... akhirnya apa sih? :D #kepo

**Its Okay:** Wahaha, #ngasih tisu... Polo situ baik... tapi kalo polos badannya itu yang nggak baik.. NGGAKK! Ya ampun saya masih SMP begini masa' pernah begituan sumpah deng, masih suci... Itu kan gara2 saya nggak tau rasanya, jadi ya coba aja sendiri... Lho jadi lu cowok yaw? Wkwkwk ternyata.. gua kirain cewek..

**Sasusaku uciha: **Wah jangan terburu2 dulu dong... nanti alurnya ngebut banget lho.. oh iya fb kamu yang mana? Ada banyak yang nggak saya kenal soalnya :D

**Yumi Murakami:** Ah nggak kok, Cuma mungkin kamu mau review pas mau habis masa tenggang(?) chap 7 nya... Hah? Segini mimisan? Saya nggak kerasa apa-apa waktu ngetiknya lhooo

**Lhylia kiryu:** Wah, kalo begini jadi serasa punya dua beta reader kikiki... Hot? Wah saya waktu ngetiknya nggak berasa apa-apa lhooo

**MasyaRahma: **Heh? Kakak? Saya masih muda atuh euy... ini nggak secepet yang kemarin kan wkwkwk... ini kelanjutannya tapi masih belum selesai lhoo

**Hanazono yuri: **This is the next chap that you waiting for :D #sok pake inggris Iyap, thanks ya kak dukungannya... ^^b

**Brown Cinnamon:** Apa? Kurang panjang? Itu ada yang dating ke rumah saya minta tisu gara2 mimisan wkwkwk... Rencananya sih ada lagi lemonnya.. tapi itupun kalo saya nggak males ngetik

**Makino Yukito-chan: **Wah, ini riska yaw.. Yep, kamu hanya boleh baca setengahnya aj.. kamu masih di bawah umur :D wkwkwk

**UchiHarunoKid: **Wah maaf ya membuat menunggu lama #sujud2

**Sabaku Noo hye: #**Nganter paket tissue ke rumah... No reply juga deh wkwkwk :D Ini sudah update dan sangat luama banget

**Akasuna no ei-chan:** Ahaha... Kalo mukaku mah innocent.. waktu ngetik ini nggak berasa sama sekali lhoo.

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora:** #nganterin paket tisu ke rumah. Iya nanti juga bakal diperkenalkan.. Nanti lho Nanti,... Nan-#Plakk

**Akasuna no Kujyou:** Wah, makasih banget deh buat kamu si reader cute.. :D Tapi maaf ya nggak bisa update cepet Salam kenal juga... Writer Kece wkwkwkwk

**Usa usa:** asgata... -,- ini lemon saya yang ke dua lho... pengalaman dari mana coba.. gua nggak pernah praktek wkwkwk

**Uchiha Rasya:** Makasih :D #Peluk

**Rirrin Dhika:** Alur kecepetan itu paling susah di rem.. rem nya blong kali.. thanks ya udah nunggu

**Harumi Hwang: **Salam kenal juga... makasih... tapi reaksinya belum di chap ini lho... di chap depannya...


	10. I choose

Sakura pun mendengarkan lantunan piano yang dimainkan sendiri oleh Greyson dengan sungguh-sungguh. Suara remaja satu ini memang benar-benar suara emas, bila dibandingkan dengan suaranya, mungkin suara Sakura adalah suara perak, ah tidak. Lebih rendah dari perak, suara perunggu. Ah tidak, suara batu. Itu yang paling tepat. Suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga, namun bisa terdengar merdu saat sampai di telinga kekasinya, Sasuke.

"Permisi. Aku akan duduk di sini,"

Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya, ia pun mendongak. "Ga-Gaara?!"

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Ya. Pemuda berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai ketua panitia itu akan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Padahal Sakura sudah membujuknya agar ia bisa duduk satu jejer dengan Sasuke. Tapi salah Sakura sendiri yang tidak tahu kalau satu deret terdiri dari tiga bangku.

"Ah, ma-maaf," Sakura segera menyingkirkan tasnya. Wanita ini pun menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_nya."Sasuke-_kun_," disenggolnya lengan Sasuke menggunakan sikutnya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengarahkan bibirnya sekilas ke arah orang di sebelahnya. "Dia," ucap Sakura berbisik agar tak sampai terdengar Gaara.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura, raut wajahnya tak dapat terbaca, sejurus kemudian pemuda ini menaikkan alis sedetik, "Biar saja. Yang penting kau tak macam-macam." Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_nya lagi, membuka _browser_ dan menjelajah sebuah situs untuk men_download_ lagu original.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Diliriknya sekilas pemuda yang berada di samping kanannya yang juga sibuk memainkan _handphone_nya seperti Sasuke. Ah, Sakura lupa. Dirogohnya saku jaket yang dikenakannya, dan keluarlah sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih yang dibelikan Sasuke dengan harga fantastis bombastis itu, _Galaxy S4_. Kini wanita yang awalnya kuper dan tidak _update_ perkembangan zaman itu pun mulai terbiasa dengan _Android_ canggih miliknya yang baru satu minggu itu.

Ditekannya sebuah tombol kecil di sisi kanan benda tipis canggih itu. Layar yang semula hitam kini menyala. Sakura pun mengusapnya untuk membuka kunci. Digerakkannya dengan sedikit kaku jemarinya di atas layar yang terlapisi anti gores dan sama sekali belum lecet itu. Di sentuhnya sebuah aplikasi _game_ perempuan yang sejak beberapa hari lalu disukainya. Ia pun mulai sibuk sendiri dengan _Android_nya sama seperti kedua pemuda di sebelahnya dengan _earphone_ putih milik Sasuke yang masih menyantol di telinga kirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu bis pun akhirnya tancap gas dari lapangan kampus. Perjalanan yang begitu menyenangkan meskipun memakan waktu satu setengah jam. Sakura yang mulai bosan bermain _game_ di _handphone_nya pun kahirnya memasukkan benda persegi panjang tipi situ kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah kekasihnya, yang kini tengah menatap datar pemandangan di luar bus.

Tanpa sadar sakura tersenyum tipis. Dirogohnya kantong belanjaan yang ada di dekat kakinya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebotol minuman isotonik buatan Jepang dengan label berwarna biru itu. "Sasuke-_kun_," dicoleknya pipi tirus pemuda di sebelah kirinya. Sakura menyodorkan minuman itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya Sakura tengah menyodorkan minuman itu padanya. Diterimanya minuman itu dan dibukanya tutup botol yang berwarna putih dengan merk minuman di atasnya. "Minumlah." Sasuke menyerahkan minuman itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambilnya dan segera meminum isotonik berwarna seperti minuman leci dengan rasa sedikit asam itu. Setelah ia menutup botol tersebut, segera dilapnya bibir yang sedikit basah. "Eh?!" Sakura terpaku sejenak.

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang datar wajah kekasihnya.

"Ti..Tidak," Sakura menggeleng cepat. Wanita berambut _pink_ ini pun mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan menyelidik yang diberikan Sasuke. Dirinya baru sadar kalau ia baru saja melakukan...

.

.

...ciuman tidak langsung.

* * *

Sudah empat puluh lima menit mereka menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan. Pemandangan yang semula gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang kini telah berubah menjadi hutan-hutan rindang dan beberapa rumah penduduk.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lama-lama perjalanan ini terasa membosankan, hanya satu yang tidak bosan. Berada di dekat Sasuke. Lagu yang diputar di _handphone_ Sasuke telah habis. Sementara 'tetangga' di sebelah kanannya, masih sibuk sendiri membaca sebuah novel.

"Gaara." Sakura mencoba memanggil pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Gaara yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh, ia menutup novelnya yang terlebih dahulu sudah dilipat sedikit.

"Desa untuk bakti sosial kita... Apa ada desa Namihara?" Sakura memainkan ujung jaketnya.

"Ada. Itu desa ke empat yang akan kita kunjungin nanti." Gaara kembali membuka novelnya dan membacanya.

Sakura bersyukur, desa tempat _Kaasan_ dan ia dulu dibesarkan akan dikunjungi. Tapi ini masih lama. Masih empat puluh lima menit lagi menuju ke sana.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecak kesal, entah karena apa.

Sakura yang sempat mendengar decakan Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya muka datar Sasuke yang memandang ke luar. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bersandar di lengan kokoh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura bersandar seraya merangkul lengannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Sakura mencari posisi yang enak, kemudian memejamkan mata, ia ingin tertidur di lengan Sasuke sampai mereka tiba di Suna nanti.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, ditariknya lengannya yang dirangkul Sakura.

"Sasu—"

"Begini lebih enak." Sasuke menarik Sakura agar berada dalam dekapannya dan merangkul pundak wanita itu.

Sakura mendongak memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum, ditempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda itu kemudian ia sendiri memejamkan mata mencoba tertidur. Seperti dengan cara ini ia akan lebih cepat menuju alam mimpi karena terbuai dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengecup puncak kepala wanitanya itu, kemudian mengusap pelan pundak Sakura. Aroma _cherry_ menguar begitu pekat dari tubuh wanita bersurai _pink_ itu. "Hei, ka—"

"EHEM!"

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecak kesal, melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi ada di sebelah Sakura berdehem keras.

Sakura yang menyadarinya akhirnya melepas dekapan Sasuke. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Entah kenapa kehadiran Gaara di sini membuatnya merasa terganggu. Selama perjalanan itu pun Sakura hanya menekuk wajahnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Tak lama setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan yang awalnya gedung-gedung tinggi, hutan rindang lalu dilanjutkan dengan hamparan luas gurun pasir. Mereka akhirnya sampai pada sebuah desa yang sangat gersang. Semua mahasiswa turun dan membawa beberapa kardus yang berisi barang atau sembako yang akan disumbangkan ke desa itu.

Beberapa mahasiswa juga membawa tas kotak besar berisi peralatan pengobatan untuk masyarakat yang sakit. Beberapa meja telah disiapkan di balai desa untuk tempat meletakkan beberapa peralatan itu.

Sakura yang ikut andil dalam pengobatan gratis itu bertugas menjadi dokter yang mendiagnosis keluhan masyarakat. "Gaara, tolong ambilkan tensimeter." Pinta Sakura pada Gaara yang sedang membuka kotak obat.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Gaara segera memberi tensimeter kepada Sakura. Ia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata obat-obatan.

* * *

Setelah dua desa mereka kunjungi, mereka memilih untuk istirahat sebentar di balai desa yang sempat mereka kunjungi di desa ke dua.

"Sasuke-_kun, _ini biskuit milikmu." Sakura mengeluarkan biskuit yang dibelinya dari kantong belanjaan dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambilnya, lalu segera membuka biskuit dengan bungkus berwarna biru itu dan memakannya.

"Wah, kau ini enak sekali punya pacar seperti Sakura. Dia memang perhatian," Ino berbicara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang diajak berbicara pun menoleh, "Hn."

"Ah, biasa saja, Ino. Oh iya, kau mau?" Sakura menawari biskuit yang dipegangnya.

"_Thanks_, Sakura." Ino mengambil satu biskuit itu dan memakannya. "Oh iya, Sasuke. Aku mau mencoba punyamu." Pinta Ino setelah ia selesai menelan habis biskuit Sakura.

Sasuke menyodorkan biskuit yang dipegangnya kepada Ino. Matanya sedari tadi sibuk memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman berambut pirangnya itu.

"Ehem, permisi." Seseorang tanpa diduga datang menghampiri mereka. Gaara, si ketua panitia itu datang menghampiri mereka. "Ino, bisa kah kau bantu aku untuk membereskan peralatan dan obat-obatan?" Gaara menatap Ino yang sedang asyik melahap biskuit Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Nanti saja, Tuan Ketua." Cibir Ino. "Kau harus istirahat walaupun sejenak. Ingat! Kau bukan robot yang harus bekerja terus menerus, kan?"

"Ck! Sudahlah—"

"Ayolah~" Ino menarik tangan Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Benar apa kata Ino, kita juga perlu istirahat." Sakura menawari Gaara biskuit miliknya. "Nih, mau?"

Gaara pun akhirnya mengambil sebuah biskuit yang disodorkan Sakura. "_Thanks_," Ia pun memakannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendecih sangat pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar. Ambil saja punyaku, tak usah minta punya Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke ketus. Yang dimaksud adalah biskuitnya yang masih banyak. Mungkinkah Sasuke cemburu?

Setelah sekian lama beristirahat, mereka kembali memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju dua desa yang belum dikunjungi. Di desa ke tiga, keluhan masyarakat tentang kesehatan tak begitu susah atau rumit. Hanya mengeluh sring pusing atau batuk karena badai pasir yang melanda mereka.

Di desa ke empat. Ini yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu agar dapat bertemu _Kaasan_nya. Pertemuan singkat antara ibu dan anak itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit. Karena waktu telah banyak dihabiskan di perjalanan dari satu desa ke desa yang lain. Mereka harus segera pulang mengingat kini sudah sore.

Rombongan itu pun berangkat meninggalkan desa terakhir yang mereka kunjungi menuju Konoha dengan rasa lelah yang tak terlalu terasa, akibat melihat wajah-wajah berseri dari masyarakat yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Ada beberapa yang diberi buah-buahan sebagai hadiah karena mengobati mereka, bahkan ada yang sampai diberi pisang satu tandan besar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya semua mahasiswa diberi dispensasi berupa waktu istirahat selama satu hari. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk tidur di rumah masing-masing, bahkan ada yang sampai siang hari.

.

.

KRING KRING

Sakura segera saja berlari dari dapur untuk mengambil _android_nya yang diletakkan di meja ruang tamu. Setelah membaca nama seseorang yang tertera di layar, ia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, apa ini Sakura_?" Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Sakura pada orang di seberang telepon yang ternyata Gaara.

"Aku mau bilang kalau—"

PIP PIP PIP

Sakura melihat layar _Android_nya. "Yaah~" Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Batrai benda persegi panjang itu habis rupanya. Ia kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan memotong beberapa daging tuna yang akan dijadikan _sashimi_.

"Sakura."

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

Sasuke, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnnya itu mengambil segelas air dari dispenser. "Kau libur, kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura yang telah selesai melumuri daging dengan sedikit cuka dan bumbu kemudian meletakkan _sashimi_ itu di atas meja makan.

"Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu pergi." Sasuke mencoba satu potong _sashimi_ dan melahapnya sampai habis.

"Mau kemana?" Sakura ikut duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan memakan _sashimi_ buatannya sendiri.

"Kau akan tahu."

* * *

Siang hari yang tak terlalu panas itu pun kedua sejoli yang masih merajut kisah kasih akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat. Sasuke tak memberi tahu sama sekali tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Semakin lama mereka berkendara, semakin sepi jalanan.

'I..ini..' Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Mereka memasuki sebuah perumahan dengan gerbang megah bertuliskan _Konoha Resident_. Setahu Sakura ini adalah sebuah perumahan paling elit di kota Konoha, tempatnya rumah-rumah para pejabat dan orang kelas atas.

Ckiit

Bunyi rem sedikit terdengar dari motor Sasuke. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang besar dengan pagar tinggi menjulang. Sasuke pun turun dari motor.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu," Sasuke melangkah menuju gerbang hitam yang tinggi lalu memencet sebuah bel yang ada di pojok dekat pilar rumah itu.

Greek

Gerbang terbuka sedikit. Keluarlah seorang satpam. Setelah berbincang sedikit, akhirnya satpam itu membukakan gerbang, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sasuke kembali ke motornya dengan Sakura yang tampak kebingungan. Ia pun menjalankan motornya masuk dan memarkirkannya di depan pos satpam.

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Rumah tempatnya saat ini begitu besar dengan halaman luas dan rumput hijau di sekelilingnya. Di depannya, masih terpaut jarak sekitar 20 meter, terdapat rumah besar berwarna putih dengan lambang kipas merah-putih besar di pintu masuknya.

"Ayo." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"I..Ini rumah siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura masih melihat sekelilingnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tetap saja berjalan, setelah sampai ia segera menekan bel rumah.

Ting Tong

Cklek

Terbukalah pintu berwarna coklat yang besar itu, menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam kebiruan, yang... sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau sudah kembali, Nak?" Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke.

'-_kun_? Nak?' Sakura masih bingung dengan situasi yang kini dihadapinya.

"Masuklah." Ajak wanita itu pada Sasuke, sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa di sebelah pemuda berambut _emo_ ini berdiri seorang wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hn." Sasuke yang sempat melepas genggamannya kini kembali menggenggam tanagn Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk.

Diluar rumah sudah sangat megah. Di dalamnya ternyata lebih megah lagi. Lantai marmer yang dingin, dan terdapat sebuah tangga spiral dengan pegangan keemasan, dan sebuah lampu Kristal menggantung di tengah ruang tamu.

"Fugaku, Itachi. Kemarilah, Sasuke-_kun_ pulang..." Teriak wanita itu.

'Itachi?' A..Apa maksudnya ini semua?' Sakura semakin bingung saja.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini siapa? Kekasihmu?" Wanita paruh baya itu kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Hn. Namanya Sakura," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sakura yang belum dilepas.

"Nama yang bagus, dia juga cantik. Sudah kuduga, Nak. Kau itu normal." Wanita itu kemudian berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Sakura. "Nah, Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak Tante?" Wanita itu mengelus rambut Sakura yang sangat halus.

"_E..Eto_, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ orangnya baik, tapi di..dia terkadang cuek." Jawab Sakura gugup. 'Dia ibunya Sasuke?' sakura sedikit terperangah.

"Wah, kau memang betul. Anakku itu memang cuek, tapi dia baik. Kau pasti perempuan yang kuat sampai bisa bertahan dengannya ya."

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona. Diliriknya Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau tak usah malu begitu, Sayang. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Wanita itu kini mengelus bahu Sakura.

"I..Iya, Terima kasih, Tante." Sakura mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang laki-laki berjalan menuruni tangga. Yang satu adalah pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke, yang diduga Sakura bahwa pria itu adalah ayah Sasuke. Yang satu lagi adalah pria yang pernah Sakura lihat beberapa kali. Itachi, pria yang diketahui Sakura adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Kau kembali, Sasu-_chan_." Ucap Itachi setelah mereka duduk di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura dan Ibu Sasuke dan dibatasi sebuah meja kaca yang lumayan besar.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecak kesal.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" Suara berat terdengar dari pria yang duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Aku meminta izin..." Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar. "Aku akan menikahi wanita di sampingku ini."

Sakura kaget dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Wajah kekasihnya ini terlihat serius dan menatap lurus ke depan menuju Ayahnya.

"Namanya Sakura. Kupikir tidak apa-apa, Fugaku. Lagipula Sasuke sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dengan wanita pilihannya." Ibu Sasuke menambahkan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai calon menantunya itu.

"Nah, Sakura. Aku akan bertanya padamu." Ayah Sasuke yang bernama Fugaku itu yang awalnya menyandar kini menautkan jari-jarinya dan sedikit memajukan badannya. "Kau tahu apa marga Sasuke? Uchiha. Kau tahu kan siapa Uchiha itu?"

Belum sempat Sakura buka mulut, Sasuke telah memotongnya cepat. "Aku tak pernah memberi tahu margaku padanya. Dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang berpacaran denganku karena harta."

Sakura menahan nafas sejenak. Kini ia mulai bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Ini adalah rumah Sasuke, di samping kanannya saat ini adalah Ibu Sasuke, di hadapannya adalah Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke tengah meminta izin untuk menikahinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kurang yakin.

"Alasan tak masuk akal. Uchiha sudah cukup terkenal. Tanpa kau beri tahu pun dia pasti sudah tahu margamu, Sasuke." Sanggah Fugaku, yang kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau juga pasti sudah pernah bercinta dengan putraku, kan? Hingga suatu saat jika kau hamil maka Sasuke akan menikahimu dan kau akan dapat menjalankan niat jahatmu?"

Sakura membatu. Ia tak pernah memiliki pikiran seperti itu. "Sa..saya tidak—"

"Dapat kutebak hidupmu bergantung pada Sasuke. Kau mencoba menarik perhatian Mikoto agar dia menyetujuimu menikah dengan Sasuke." Fugaku kini tersenyum remeh, "Sudah berapa wanita yang mendekati Mikoto untuk menggaet Sasuke. Cih! Trik murahan."

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kalau saja di hadapannya kini bukan ayah Sasuke sudah dicaci maki pria itu dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang diucapkannya. "sa..saya benar-benar tidak ada maksud begitu. Sa..Saya benar-benar mencintai Sasuke."

Ibu Sasuke yang bernama Mikoto itu mengelus punggung Sakura dan merangkul bahunya. "Sst! Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_."

"Nah, Sasuke. Sekarang pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau pilih antara perusahaan kita, dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Atau kau hanya memilih menikah dengan wanita ini, otomatis kau harus melepaskan margamu."

Sasuke kebingungan walaupun tetap tertutup wajah datarnya. Otaknya berpikir keras dengan apa yang ayahnya ucapkan.

"Kalau kau seorang Uchiha kau pasti tahu pilihan yang tepat." Kini Fugaku tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

Sasuke kini menarik nafa panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku pilih...

.

.

.

"Perusahaan..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Okay, saya tahu ini datar banget wkwkwkwk..

Sekedar pemberitahuan. Saya habis ini akan hiatus, tapi nggak lama-lama kok, sekitar dua minggu kemudian baru saya bisa update fic ini. Dan setelah ini akan jadi chapter terakhir untuk My Roommate...

Okay... Selamat liburan ya, bagi siapapun yang libur. Dan bagi yang nggak libur tetep semangat juga... Selama saya liburan saya pasti menyempatkan utk ngecek review kalian kok ^^b Bali... I'm Coming... #Berenang ke bali..

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**BCherryPurple:** Nggak cemburu banget kok.. saya lagi males ngetiknya wkwkwk

**Akasuna Sakurai:** Iya.. sya biasa nulis alur kecepetan banget :3

**Anzu qyuji: **Wah, lagi puasa toh.. makasih, di chap ini saya merasa tambah ancur aja..

**HazukiFujimaru:** Wah makasih.. Iya saya terinspirasi dari Indomaret :D ini udah update

**Hikari Matsushita:** Wah berarti kak Hazuki jauh lebih tua dong... Mungkin masuk ke konflik baru..

**Anka-Chan:** Wah makasih ya, ini sudah di update

**Milkyways99: **Wah makasih ya... ini udah lanjut

**Alifa Cherry Blossom:** Wah makasih ya udah ditungguin... ini sudah update

**Lhylia kiryu: **Beneran nggak kerasa... aku paling susah kalo dpetin feeling itu :3 sudah lanjut

**Ridafi chan: **Hahaha, itu terinspirasi dari indomaret.. Suka atau tidak hanya dia, tuhan dan author yang tahu.

**Kim Keyna:**Makasih udah mau nunggu... ini sudah saya lanjut ^^

**Tsurugi de Lelouch:** Iya nih, dimabuk cinta itu serasa dunia milik berdua yaw wkwkwk

**Sami haruchi 2:** Wah makasih ya udah mau nunggu.. ini sudah diupdate

**ItsOkay:** Yup, tengah malem bnget... Nggak boleh, Sakura kan punya Sasuke... cari yang lain sonoh wkwkwk.. Dari bahasa yg digunakan kayaknya ente SMA, nggak mungkin SMP deh #soktau

**Hachikodesuka**: Ini sudah dibawa ke ortu.. tapi sayangnya... yah kau tahu lah

**Makino Yukito-chan:** Itu dari kata Indomaret: kan indomaret ada di Indonesia, jadi kalau di konoha ya konohamaret :D

**Obin san**: Wah, saya lumayan suka... ntuh anak bikin geregetan kalo nyanyi... bagus banget... udah update...

**Guest:** Iyap, chap kemarin itu sangat pendek... Makasih kembali karena udah mau baca+review fic ku

**MasyaRahma: **Makasih ya... Ah manggil biasa aja... Kita Cuma beda satu tahun kok... ^^b

**Brown Cinnamon:** Iyap kurang panjang... Ini sudah update, thanks ya...

**Yamaneko Achil:** Wah, Sasuke harus sesekali cemburu biar greget :D Ya ampun kamu sampe ngingetin aku buat update.. thanks ya... Masih ada juga yang nungguin fic kayak gini... iya kemarin aku lagi malesnya.. dan chap terakhir yaitu chap 11 bakal aku update 2 minggu kemudian... gomen ya :'(

**UchihaTachi'4'Sora:** Wah makasih ya.. ini sudah saya update

**UchiHarunoKid**: Wah makasih, iya juga sih... bahkan ada yang sampe berbulan-bulan nggk diupdate :D Pengen? Nih aku kasih Zetsu sama Kakuzu

**Hanazono yuri:** Nggak bisa update kilat kayak dulu :'D

**NE:** Chap depan chapter terakhir kok.. relakan saja :D Nanti kapan2 kita ketemu lagi ya...

**Sabaku Noo hye:** Hah? Lama? Baru seminggu kok #ditabok... author lain aja pernah sampe sebulan... saya usahakan update cepet deh... Lemon? Saya nggak belajar darimanapun kok :D Cuma membayangkan saja SasuSaku begituan, lalu dideskripsikan

**Purafelly:** Makasih, ini sudah lanjut ^^b

**Sunny:** Asal katanya dari Indomaret: adanya di Indonesia, nah konohamaret: adanya di konoha

**May Azu:** Makasih, ini sudah update

**Nadzaaiko: **?

**Yumi Murakami: **Telat atau tidak tetep aku hargain kok :D Ada dong... Suzuki kan buatan jepang, Honda sama Yamaha juga Makasih ya udah mau nunggu... ini udah update

**Grengas-Snap:** Enak dong :D, makasih ya...

**Akasuna no ei-chan:** Ini konfliknya nggak bikin sakit kan?

**NamikazeMinaru:** Wah. Maaf ya updatenya lama... Ini sudah saya update.. makasih ya J


	11. This Is The End

"Nah, Sasuke. Sekarang pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau pilih antara perusahaan kita, dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Atau kau hanya memilih menikah dengan wanita ini, otomatis kau harus melepaskan margamu."

Sasuke kebingungan walaupun tetap tertutup wajah datarnya. Otaknya berpikir keras dengan apa yang ayahnya ucapkan.

"Kalau kau seorang Uchiha kau pasti tahu pilihan yang tepat." Kini Fugaku tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

Sasuke kini menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku pilih...

.

.

.

"Perusahaan..."

**My Roommate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hening seketika setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih meneruskan perusahaan daripada hidup bersamanya hanya terpaku. Hatinya terasa sakit, layaknya tertimpa batu bertubi-tubi. Sudah jauh-jauh dibawa ke sini, diintimidasi, dan kini ia serasa dipermalukan di depan orangtua dan kakak Sasuke.

Fugaku, ayah Sasuke tersenyum tipis penuh arti. Sudah ia duga keturunan Uchiha memang jenius, sampai-sampai dalam memilih pun pasti akan dipilih yang terbaik. "Setelah itu pulanglah, kemasi semua barangmu dan kau akan kembali lagi ke sini." Titahnya pada anak bungsunya itu. Setelah berbicara, Fugaku langsung saja melenggang pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada di ruangan.

Mikoto menatap sendu Sakura. "Saki," panggilnya pelan pada Sakura. Dielusnya punggung wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

Sakura yang semula menunduk akhirnya menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap mantan 'calon mertua'nya itu. "Tidak apa, _baasan_." Sakura tersenyum namun terlihat dipaksakan.

Sasuke kini hanya berdiam diri menyaksikan kekasih di sampingnya ini.

Itachi kini maju ke depan dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Selamat datang, _ototou_. Untuk masalah kekasihmu itu kau tenang saja. Kupikir_ toosan_ hanya menjebakmu." Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"_Kaasan_. Kami pulang dulu," Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari sofa mewah keluarganya itu. "Sakura." Sasuke menatap wajah sendu kekasihnya saat ini.

"_Baasan_, saya pergi dulu." Sakura membungkuk di depan Mikoto.

"Hati-hati. Masalah yang tadi tak perlu dirisaukan, Saki. Baasan akan bantu kalian agar bisa bersatu." Mikoto menatap iba Sakura. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai Sakura baik dari fiik maupun tabiatnya. Sakura begitu sopan, tidak dibuat-buat seperti anak-anak temannya yang sering mencari perhatian agar dapat berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, _kaasan_." Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar rumah megahnya itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen yang akan mereka tinggalkan, keheningan meliputi mereka, hanya ada suara petir dan guntur bergemuruh, pertanda akan turun hujan. Hawa dingin menerpa kulit mereka berdua, seakan diibaratkan dengan hubungan mereka yang semakin dingin dan renggang.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah Sasuke, belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka hanya masuk, lalu duduk di sofa tanpa berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu. Hanya diam, dengan pandangan menerawang plus kosong yang dapat dipastikan keduanya melamun memikirkan entah apa yang mungkin tidak sejalan. Adegan drama pasaran yang ditayangkan di TV sama sekali tak mereka hiraukan.

Ting tong

Sakura yang sedari tadi memandangi jemarinya sendiri akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Cklek

"Naruto?" Sakura membuka pintu dan berdirilah pemuda berambut kuning ini di depannya.

"Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke ada?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dibukanya pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Sasuke. Sudah kuletakkan di parkiran. Mana kuncinya?" Naruto berbicara seraya terus berjalan menuju Sasuke yang duduk di sofa.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Sakura berjalan hendak menutup jendela ruang tamu. Sesaat dilihatnya dari lantai tiga ini berjejer mobil dan motor di situ.

Dan ia sangat merasa bodoh sekali. Ia baru menyadari, mobil yang Naruto pakai bukanlah mobilnya. Melainkan mobil Sasuke. Dilihat dari nomor polisinya sudah dapat ditebak, 'U 545 UKE', mungkin kalau bisa dibaca menjadi U. Sasuke, nama dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kali ini Sakura merasa benar-benar ditipu. Sudah cukup lama ia tinggal bersama Sasuke ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Sakura menghela nafas, dipandanginya langit sore di luar jendela. Setelah ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Sasuke sudah akan pulang ke rumahnya. Maka jika begitu, ia juga akan pulang ke tempat asalnya.

"Heh, Teme! Sebagai gantinya kau harus membelikanku ramen jumbo di kafe Ichiraku sekarang." Naruto menuding Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, tak bisa dibilang menonton karena ia pun tak fokus.

"Ck! Yang lain saja." Protes Sasuke yang kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah~! Kau tak tahu balas budi, Teme! Aku sudah mengisi bensin dengan pertamax sampai full. Mencucinya ke salon mobil. Masa' membelikan ramen saja kau tak mau." Naruto menlipat kedua tangannya.

"Ck! Ayo." Sasuke pun bangkit, dimatikannya TV dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Kau saja yang beli." Naruto bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Hn. Kalau begitu beli yang ramen instan saja." Sasuke melengos pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

"EEH! Baiklah," Naruto balik berjalan menyusul Sasuke. "Kau ini memang menyebalkan, Teme!" Omelnya.

"Hn."

"Oh, iya." Naruto berhenti melangkah, ia pun berbalik. " Sakura-_chan_ kami pergi dulu, ya." Dilambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang semula menatap jendela.

"Hati-hati, Naruto." Balas Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

**Cklek**

Pintu pun ditutup oleh Naruto. Kini tinggallah Sakura sendirian di apartemen yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Lirihnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dilihatnya dua orang yang dikenalinya berjalan di area parkiran. Sasuke dan Naruto mendekati mobil milik Sasuke. Diikutinya gerak-gerik Sasuke. Tak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang. Sasuke kebetulan menatap ke arah Sakura begitu juga dengan wanita berambut _pink _ini_._

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, tatapan Sasuke padanya menjadi lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Semenjak pulang dari urmah orangtuanya pun Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Sepertinya ia berusaha menghindar dari Sakura.

"Aku harus memutuskan. Kita tak boleh seperti ini terus." Gumam Sakura setelah mobil Sasuke pergi meninggalkan parkiran. "Berakhir atau tidak kini keputusan di tangan kami. Dia memilih perusahaan dan meninggalkanku. Untuk apa lagi aku berharap padanya." Sakura berbicara sendiri seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya bersama Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu, namun ia berusaha tegar.

**Srek**

Dibukanya tas yang ia bawa dari Suna. Dimasukkannya semua bajunya ke dalam tas. Setelah mengecek tak ada yang ketinggalan. Tas yang sudah penuh itu ditutup.

'Mungkin aku akan membuat surat untuknya.' Batin Sakura. Disobeknya satu lembar dari buku kuliahnya, ia pun mulai menulis surat untuk Sasuke.

Lima belas menit, Sakura telah siap untuk angkat kaki dari apartemen itu. Ditutupnya semua jendela, dimatikannya beberapa alat elektronik yang masih menyala. Dan terakhir ditutupnya pintu apartemen. Anak kuncinya diletakkan di lubang kunci di luar, namun tak ia kunci apartemen itu.

"_Sayonara_... Sasuke." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya. Ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan sejuta kenangannya di kota ini, termasuk meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya...

Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Sasuke_

_Aku pergi. Jangan tanya kemana, kau tak perlu mengejarku._

_Raihlah suksesmu. Semoga perusahaan yang kau pimpin kelak akan sukses_

_Carilah penggantiku, yang pasti lebih cantik, baik dan tentunya dari golongan orang berada agar ia tak merepotkanmu._

_Rakyat jelata sepertiku tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Jangan pernah mencariku, kau hanya akan menambah masalahku nantinya._

_Aku pergi dulu, _Sayonara, _Sasuke._

_Sakura Haruno_.

* * *

"Fuah, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku tak sabar menikmati ramen pesananku." Naruto terus saja mengoceh sepanjang mereka menaiki tangga gedung apartemen. Sampailah mereka di depan apartemen Sasuke. Namun terlihat ada hal aneh di sana. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau ini ceroboh sekali, menaruh anak kunci di luar. Kau bisa kemalingan." Naruto menunjuk anak kunci yang ada di lubang kunci.

"Hn." Sasuke menekan kenop pintu. Pintu terbuka, tak dikunci.

"Lihat-lihat, Teme. Siapa tahu ada maling yang masuk." Naruto memasang pose waspada seraya terus melangkah masuk dengan perlahan.

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang hilang Sasuke?" Naruto menolehkan kepala kepada sahabatnya yang terlihat sedikit gusar itu.

Ya. Ada. Sasuke telah kehilangan sesuatu. Cintanya,

Sakura telah hilang.

.

.

Sasuke segera berjalan masuk menuju kamar. Kamar itu kosong. Pintu lemari masih terbuka. Ia berjalan menuju lemari. Didapatinya sudah tak ada lagi baju-baju Sakura di sana. Diliriknya meja di sebelah ranjang. Ia pun mendekat dan membuka laci. Tak ada tas yang Sakura bawa waktu pertama kali ke Konoha.

Sasuke berdiri. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar. Memang tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura di sini. Ia kembali berbalik. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing ada di atas meja.

"Surat?" gumamnya. Sasuke segera membacanya.

"Teme?" Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri seraya memegang sepucuk surat dari Sakura. Setelah beberapa detik membiarkan Sasuke membaca, diberanikannya untuk bertanya. "Apa isinya, Teme?"

"Sakura pergi." Jawab Sasuke. Dimasukkannya surat itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Cepatlah kejar, kukira dia belum jauh dari sini. Mungkin dia menuju terminal." Saran Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku takkan mengejarnya." Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar. "Naruto, ayo pergi dari sini. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku."

Berakhir kah ini semua?

.

.

.

.

"Saki, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Mebuki menghampiri anaknya yang sedang duduk melamun di teras rumah.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa, _Kaasan_. Hanya sedikit lelah." Sakura kembali memandangi langit yang mulai cerah akibat sinar matahari. Pagi hari, Sakura sudah bangun, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu duduk di teras, memandangi langit dan terkadang bisa sampai sore hari kalau Mebuki tidak menyuruhnya makan.

"Seminggu semenjak kau pulang dari Konoha kau selalu terlihat lebih pucat." Ujar Mebuki. Dipijatnya bahu anaknya itu. "Kau juga sering muntah dan mual, kan?"

Sakura terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Mebuki. "Iya." Dengan jujur, ia mengangguk lemah. Memang seminggu ini ia lebih cepat lelah. Terkadang muntah tengah malam. Nafsu makannya pun menurun.

Mebuki berhenti memijat bahu Sakura. Ia pun beralih ke samping Sakura dan ikut duduk. "Jujurlah pada _Kaasan_. Apa kau pernah 'melakukannya' dengan Sasuke?"

"Hiks..." Sakura mulai terisak, "Maafkan anakmu ini, _Kaasan_. Aku tak bisa menjaga kehormatanku." Sakura menerjang Mebuki dan memeluknya erat seraya berulang kali meminta maaf.

Mebuki menghela nafas, Ia kemudian mengelus rambut _pink_ milik Sakura. "Tak apa, Sakura. _Kaasan_ mengerti. Gejolak cinta itu memang kuat, apalagi kalian tinggal satu atap." Mebuki mendorong bahu Sakura agar anaknya itu menatapnya. "Kau tahu, kan? Kalau kemungkinan besar sekarang kau hamil?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hiks, A..Aku hiks.. Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku, _Kaasan_."

"Ssst. Tak perlu minta maaf pada _Kaasan_. Kau harus meminta maaf pada anakmu nanti." Mebuki mengusap pelan pipi Sakura. "Kau siap untuk membesarkannya sendiri, kan?"

"Iya. Bisa tak bisa aku harus siap." Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini baru anak _Kaasan_. _Kaasan_ akan membantumu juga." Mebuki menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, _Kaasan_. Hiks hiks..."

Satu bulan sudah Sakura berada di Suna. Perutnya belum terlalu terlihat membuncit, namun bagi orang yang kenal dekat dengannya, pastilah tahu kalau perutnya sedikit membesar. Kalau diperkirakan mungkin kandungannya sudah satu bulan lebih dua minggu. Konsekuensinya setimpal dengan apa yang ia lakukan silam, tak jarang gunjingan yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya ketika lewat di tengah-tengah desa. Semua itu tak dihiraukannya. Ia sudah tak peduli. Yang sekarang adalah sekarang. Yang dulu adalah yang dulu. Kini ia berusaha menjadi kuat. Ia akan berdiri sendiri, tak ada lagi Sasuke yang membantunya saat terjatuh dan terpuruk.

**Brumm**

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas memotong wortelnya. Ia berdiam diri, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar dari depan. Mebuki yang keluar dari kamar segera berjalan ke depan hendak membukakan pintu.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan memotong wortel untuk supnya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara beberapa orang di luar sedang berbicara dengan Ibunya.

**Trak Trak Trak**

Terdengar suara ketika pisau menyentuh talenan saat Sakura mencincang bawang putih.

"Sakura..."

Sakura terpaku. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Suara yang sangat ia kenali. Suara yang tak berubah sama sekali sejak satu bulan ia meninggalkan Konoha. Suara itu, suara Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik untuk memastikannya. "Sa—"

BRUKK

Sasuke segera menerjang Sakura, memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

'Aku juga..' balas Sakura walau hanya dalam hati. "Le..Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." Sakura mendorong dada bidang pemuda ini.

Sasuke pun mengalah dan melepaskannya. Ditelisiknya Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Hanya ada dua perubahan dari diri wanita itu. Yaitu wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan anggun, dan perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Apa ini anak kita? Apa kau hamil?" mata Sasuke terhenti saat melihat perut Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membesarkannya." Sakura hendak berbalik kemudian ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku. Apa maumu datang kemari?" Sakura menyentakkan keras tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sukses sebagai pengusaha." Ucap Sasuke menatap mata sewarna _emerald_ itu.

"Baguslah. Teruskan perusahaanmu dan jangan ganggu aku." Sakura hendak berbalik lagi.

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi, hah?!" Sakura menatap tajam mata sekelam jelaga di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin melamarmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berlapis beludru dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan huruf SS di atasnya.

**Plek**

Sakura menekan kotak itu sehingga tertutup kembali. "Saat itu kau sudah memilih perusahaan. Untuk apa kau kembali padaku?" tanya Sakura lirih. "Aku ini bodoh. Bisa terjerat pesonamu saat itu."

"Ya. Kau memang bodoh." Sasuke menyelipkan rambut Sakura di belakang telinga wanita itu. "Kau tidak seksama mendengarkan apa kata Ayahku."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, "Maksudmu?"

"Pilih perusahaan, aku akan dapat segalanya. Atau aku pilih dirimu. Segalanya bisa kudapatkan jika aku memilih perusahaan, termasuk dirimu, Saki." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita di hadapannya. Dikecupnya singkat bibir yang selama ini tak pernah lagi dikecupnya itu.

"Jika aku pilih dirimu. Aku takkan bisa menghidupimu dan anak kita. Kita akan melarat. Aku akan sukses di perusahaan, lalu menikahimu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan air mata. "Hiks. Kau memang egois." Dilingkarkannya tangan kecilnya itu ke pinggan Sasuke.

"Hn. Di dunia orang egois bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Termasuk cintanya yang pergi karena kesalahpahaman." Sasuke balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanitanya. "Ngomong-ngomong berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Sekitar satu bulan lebih beberapa minggu. Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mempererat pelukannya.

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Wah wah wah. Sibuk bermesraan ternyata."

Sakura segera melepas pelukannya, melihat Itachi-kakak Sasuke- datang. "Ti..Tidak," elaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau iri gara-gara Karin menipumu?" Sasuke tersenyum remeh ke arah Itachi.

"Cih! Wanita itu. Untung saja dia mengambil yang palsu." Jawab Itachi.

"Ma..Maksudnya apa?" Sakura yang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaran mereka akhirnya buka mulut.

"Begini, calon adik iparku. Karin mendekatiku ternyata hendak mencuri kalung Uchiha. Tai saat itu aku mengenakan yang palsu. Saat kami tidur, tiba-tiba keesokan harinya kalung yang kuletakkan di meja sudah hilang." Jelas Itachi.

"I..Itachi-_nii_ sembarangan tidur sama cewek, sih." Tukas Sakura.

"Hn. Tapi kau jangan lupakan Hana." Timpal Sasuke.

"Hana 'kan sudah pulang dua minggu lalu dari Amerika. Aku pasti akan selalu setia padanya."

"Ba..Baguslah. Ta..tapi Itachi-_nii_, kalung Uchiha itu seperti apa?" Sakura bertanya sedikit gugup dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu, karena baru pertama kali berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Oh, kalung itu berbentuk kipas merah-putih milik para keturunan Uchiha. Kalung itu diberikan pada calon mempelai wanita. Artinya kau nanti juga akan dapat kalungnya, Sakura."

"Hn. Aku membawanya." Sasuke tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya lagi kotak merah beludru berisi cincin itu. Ditariknya cincin itu keluar beserta bantalan tempat cincin itu diselipkan. Di bawahnya, terdapat sebuah kalung yang dimaksud Itachi. "Sini kupakaikan."

Sasuke membuka pengait kalung dan memakainnya ke leher Sakura. "Ayo kita ke depan. _Kaasan _dan _Toosan _ pasti sudah menunggu."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana para orangtua berkumpul.

"Wah, ini dia menantuku." Mikot berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang belum duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku baik, _Baasan_." Sakura melirik takut kea rah Fugaku yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Tak perlu canggung, Sakura." Ucap Fugaku seakan mengerti tatapan Sakura.

"Siapa yang tidak takut, kau terlalu mengintimidasinya waktu itu. Sudah kubilang perempuan yang dibawa Sasuke pasti bukan sembarangan." Omel Mikoto. "Maafkan Fugaku pada waktu itu, ya. Dia hanya mengetesmu. Biasanya wanita yang datang akan langsung mengaku kalau dia punya niat jahat, tak tahan diintimidasi terus. Tapi aku tahu kau tulus mencintai Sasuke."

"Te..Terima kasih, Mikoto-_baasan_." Sakura menunduk sedikit.

"Semenjak dia pulang dari Konoha dia sering melamun, sampai aku tahu kalau dia hamil." Mebuki bercerita. Kata terakhir membuat dua dari orang yang ada di situ sedikit merona malu. Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hah? Kau hamil, Sakura?" Mikoto menelisik perut Sakura. Pandangannya terlihat kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, _Baasan_. Aku hamil di luar nikah." Sakura mulai takut dengan tatapan Mikoto yang terlihat kecewa.

"Kami kebablasan. Jadi karena kita sudah mau menikah kupikir tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mencoba membela Sakura.

Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Sekitar satu bulang dua minggu."

"Hm. Aku sangat kecewa."

Sakura yang semula senang kini menjadi kecewa. Setelah ternyata dari awal diberi 'lampu hijau' oleh Fugaku, kini ia harus mengalami kemacetan akibat Mikoto. "Maaf."

"Kalau perutmu sekecil itu takkan mungkin isinya empat orang anak."

"EH?!" Sakura tersentak kaget. "Ma.. Maksud _Baasan_?"

"Aku tak kecewa karena kau hamil di luar nikah. Tapi melihat perutmu kecil begitu tak mungkin kau hamil kembar empat, kan?"

"Hahaha, Mikoto. Kau ini memang aneh-aneh. Mereka kan baru sekali melakukannya, satu saja sudah susah, bagaimana mau kembar empat." Mebuki tertawa cekikikan.

Sakura merona malu, ternyata Mikoto menginginkan anak kembar empat. "Kukira _Baasan_ kecewa karena aku hamil di luar nikah."

"Tidak. Sasuke sudah pernah cerita kalau kalian pernah 'melakukannya'." Mikoto mengelus rambut halus Sakura.

"Hn. Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah kita akan buat anak kembar empat." Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sa..Sasuke.." Wajah Sakura merah padam seketika.

"Kapan pernikahan akan dilaksanakan?" Fugaku mengganti topik.

"Keduanya sudah siap, minggu depan apa bisa, _Toosan_?" Itachi ikut membicarakan pernikahan adiknya itu.

"Bisa saja. Kalau masalah acara dan persiapan itu bisa diatur." Jawab Fugaku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Minggu depan kalian akan menikah."

"Baiklah."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kisah kita bisa sejauh ini, ya."

"Hn. Perjalanan panjang kita, berakhir di pernikahan."

"Tidak. Perjalanan kita takkan berakhir. Benar kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Selalu, Sasuke-_kun_."

**THE END**

A/N:

Oke saya tau apa yang ada di benak reader, update ngaret. Hasilnya abal, endingnya gajes dan sebangsanya...Dan ini rencananya akan ada sekuelnya. Maaf ya ini sangat tidak memuaskan.

Saya di Bali itu cuma 1 minggu lho :3 disuruh pulang, ikut jadi panitia MOS #maklumanakOSIS lappie dibawa ortu, jadi ngetiknya itu setengah2...

Saya heran, kok pada kejebak sama permainan kata semua yak... kan kalo milih perusahaan bisa dapetin **semuanya**. Termasuk Sakura :D #ditendang

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau review, dengan begitu kalian menghargai saya dan membuat saya semakin sadar dan bisa mengkoreksi bagian2 tertentu. Special thanks buat Riska malaikat SasuSaku, Yamaneko Achil, dan kak ItsOkay yang udah ngingetin aku buat update fic ini. Awalnya kepikiran buat discontinued lho.. :'(

Sudah dulu ya... Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain #Cium satu satu

**BlueSnowPinkIce:** Itu yang ngomong Sasuke kok :3 Ini sudah terjawab semua kan...

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **Kasihan ya diintimidasi #Peluk Saku juga Sasuke kan jenius.. jadi kayak ada sedikit permainan kata di sini

**HazukiFujimaru:** Makasih udah mau nungguin :D Kamu tinggal di daerah mana?

**Alifa Cherry Blossom:** Done... chapter terakhir yang begitu maksa

**Sami haruchi 2:** Itu ada jawabannya :3 makasih ya

**Milkyways99:** Thanks... Ini sudah back lagi ke ffn.. Nggak lama, kan? Wkwkwk #ditendang

**Hanazono Yuri:** Done, Begitukah? Gara2 jawaban Sasu di chap sebelumnya, ya?

**Ridafi chan:** Orang genius ya kayak Sasu.. kalo dikasih barang bagus misalnya, boleh ngambil 2 kenapa Cuma ngambil satu :D

**Lhylia kiryu: **Saya Cuma ngebayangin kalo misalnya dikenalin ke ortu pacar trus gitu gimana yaw... jadi gitu deh.. yang bilang perusahaan itu Sasuke kok.

**Cherryemo: **Done :D

**Baby Kim: **Sasuke: Hn. Gua milih perusahaan. Masalah buat lo? #ditendang

**UchiHarunoKid:** Saya niatnya juga gitu. Liburan sambil ngelanjutin fic. Bener2 ternyata enakan berlibur di ffn lho daripada di bali ._. Eits, nggak bisa. Keduanya punyaku itu :3 sama tobi aja deh :D

**Hikari Matsushita: **OMG gua salah wkwkwk... maaf kak hikari yang cantik, aku paling susah kalo bedain nama yang depannya H :D nggak boleh gitu, dong. Gaara kan punyaku :3

**EunJoo12:** Iyap nggak papa kok... kalo dari hp sinyalnya terlalu labil ._. Wew makasih ya.. nggak papa kok.. walaupun bar review tapi kamu menghargai aku sebagai author... ^^

**ItsOkay:** Kakaakkkk #Dateng2rusuh.. nggak enak nih liburannyo.. enakan bikin fic ._. yaampun gomen-ne kak, sampe kakak hitung aku telat berapa hari... Aku doain kok.. Interview masuk kuliah atw masuk SMA kak? Ada orangnya gini lho... Aku juga nggak seru liburannya :) thanks udah nunggu aku ya kak.. waktu kakak review yang kedua ini aku mau pm kakak tpi nggak ada akun dan ngggak tw fb kakak... Thanks berat kakak #Pelukpeluk

**Hachikodesuka:** Sasu baik kok... dia kan genius :D Kamu review dua kali jadinya... Maaf ya ini sangat lama banget... saya sibuk sekali... ini happy end kan? Ada sekuelnya lho kalo tertarik...

**Sunny:** Sudah hamil, Cuma belum tanda2 #apasihmaksudnya

**Akasuna Sakurai: **Wkwkwk.. ternyata mikir keras juga tentang itu... Tapi ini lho jawaban aslinya di ending ini

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora:** ditinggalin bentar kok.. Nggak kaget, soalnya fugaku sudah rencana, jadi kayak gini: kalo dia datang woles aja wkwkwk

**Sheren**: Sasuke, un.

**Brown Cinnamon: **Disini jawabannya kebongkar semua :3 thanks ya... pasti lah ujung2nya Sasu milih Sakura :3

**Snow's Flower:** Wewe kecepetan? Nggak enak.. enakan di rumah ngetik fic... T.T

**Hinaruto hyuga: **Done, thanks

**NamikazeMinaru**: DOR! Kau terjebak... kamu nggak merhatikan detail kata2nya. Nggak lah, sasu nggak sejahat itu kok. Wkwkwk, aku sering begituan lho.. tapi sayangnya waktu itu airnya jelek, kotor lagi :3

**Akasuna no ei-chan:** Kejutan! Yep, kak ei-chan bener emang ada kejutan walau nggak meriha dan mencolok

**MasyaRahma:** Nggak kok, Sasu beneran suka sama Saku

**RM:** Jangan jangan kenapa?

**BCherryPurple:** Done, thanks

**NE:** Yup, ada sedikit kejutan :D

**Hyeon-chan:** Alur kecepetan itu udah jadi pacar ketigaku, typo jadi pacar keduaku. Susah banget itu ngehindarinya ._.

**Yumi Murakami:** Hayo, nanti kalo kamu diajak ke calon mertua dipojokin begitu gimana? Ini mending sama mertua cowok digituin.. kalo yang cewek kata2nya lebih pedes lho... Nggak enak liburannya... enakan ngetik fic :3 umm rumah saya Surabaya... jadi nggak terlalu jauh sih.. tinggal naik bis... duduk, tunggu... nyampe deh...

**Guest:** Pasti, tapi ada kejutan sedikit kok.. ini kan nggak angst jadi nggak sad

**Mizz k:** Done :D

**Sasuke:** Iya nggak papa kok.. ini saya nggak cantumin angst kan? Ya berarti nggak sad ending

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**FAVORITERS**

**FOLLOWERS**

**REVIEWERS**

**SILENT READERS**

Saya nggak bisa nyebutin nama satu-satu berhubung ini udah malem. Terima kasih semuanya.. Love You All

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
